


Törzsdúcok

by sz_rami (sztikerami)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Eating Disorders, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Past Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Suicidal Thoughts, Trust Issues
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-09-22 03:45:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami
Summary: Viktor semmit sem gyűlöl annyira ezen a világon, mint a műkorcsolyát. Csakhogy mocskosul jó benne. Annyira, hogy gyerekként egyenesen zseninek kiáltották ki, és a szülei már egészen fiatal korában eldöntötték, hogy olimpiai bajnokot faragnak belőle, kerül, amibe kerül. Most, tizennyolc éves korában, az ötkarikás és minden más megnyerhető arannyal a nyakában Viktor egy új, másfajta életet szeretne kezdeni. Ám változtatni csak a filmekben és a tündérmesékben egyszerű.





	1. Balsiker

**Author's Note:**

> Nos, hát, izé... Ez volna az, a novemberi Titkos Projektem. Amiből nem sikerült ugyan novemberben ötvenezer szót összehozni, és amivel még nyilvánvalóan nem készültem el, de úgy döntöttem, ideje elkezdenem feltölteni a már meglévő fejezeteket.
> 
> Szokás szerint az orosz neveket magyaros átírásban fogom használni. A tageket pedig tessék szemmel tartani, ez nem egy könnyed menet lesz. A bétám myvision4free, a magyar nem az anyanyelvem, műkorcsolyával kapcsolatos szakmai tévedések előfordulhatnak a történetben. Twitteren írhattok nekem privátban is: @[ramixmtbttn](https://twitter.com/ramixmtbttn).

Minden túl sok volt neki. A zaj, a fények, a gratulációk, az újságírók kérdései, a vakuk villogása, az érem súlya a nyakában. Egyedül akart lenni. El akart tűnni innen. Imádkozott magában, hogy jelenjen meg valahonnan egy doppingellenőr, és rángassa el mintavételre, mert úgy legalább egy időre megszűnne körülötte a fojtogató káosz, de nem volt ilyen szerencséje.

A szemeivel menekülő útvonal után kutatva pásztázta a jégcsarnok hátsó helyiségét. Bemehetett volna az öltözőbe, de ott is biztos voltak néhányan a többi korcsolyázó közül, akik az irigységüket és utálatukat leplezve gratuláltak volna neki. Kifuthatott volna a csarnok elé, szívni egy kis friss levegőt, de ott vagy a közönség tagjaiba, vagy újabb újságírókba botlott volna - előbbiek autogrammért és fényképekért könyörögnének, utóbbiak a kérdéseikkel kezdenék el bombázni őt.

A szeme sarkából figyelte, ahogy a svájci delegáció tagjai Christophe Giacomettit ölelgetik. A szőke férfi egészen váratlanul ért oda a dobogóra, és lett harmadik, megelőzve a hazaiak kedvencét, Jean-Jacques Leroyt, aki most a népes családja gyűrűjében állt néhány méterre Giacomettitől, és a szintén favoritnak számító, a vereséget emelt fővel viselő, de nyilvánvalóan csalódott Seung-Gil Lee-t.

Ő is egy sereg ember gyűrűjében állt, ahogy a versenytársai, de Viktor nem örült a társaságnak. Ott volt az edzője, a menedzsere, a szülei, az Orosz Korcsolyázó Szövetség képviselői, egy újságíró, aki egész szezonban követte, és minden lépését figyelte… Csupa olyan ember, akiktől legszívesebben elmenekült volna.

\- Bocsánat… - köszörülte meg a torkát, miután kezet rázott az olasz Michele Crispinóval, és fogadta a nyilvánvalóan csak sportszerűségből odavakkantott gratulációját. - Ki kell mennem a mosdóba.

\- Siess vissza, Vitya! - nézett rá szigorúan az anyja. Viktor bólintott, és lassú léptekkel elindult a folyosón, de amint az orosz delegáció látóterén kívül került, futni kezdett.

Lett volna közelebbi mosdó a jégcsarnokban, nem is egy, de ő szándékosan egy olyat választott, ami eldugott helyen volt, az atléták számára fenntartott terület jégpályától legtávolabbi zugában. Itt talán egy percre egyedül lehet, amíg összeszedi magát, gondolta, miközben belökte az ajtót, majd becsapta maga mögött, és háttal nekidőlt.

Sóhajtott egy nagyot, lekapta a nyakából _azt a rohadt aranyérmet_ , és becsukta a szemét. Bárcsak itt maradhatna egész éjszaka, sőt, egész életében, egyedül, nyugalomban!

Csakhogy nem volt egyedül.

Viktor szemei kipattantak, amikor meghallotta a szipogást, ami az egyik vécéfülkéből szűrődött ki. Csodálkozva meredt a csukott kék és zöld mintás ajtóra - direkt olyanra festették, mint a pálya körül a palánkokat -, és tett egy bizonytalan lépést előre. Nem tudta, mit kéne tennie, elmenni, vagy megkérdezni a másikat, hogy mi baja. Egyáltalán ki volt az?

Később sokszor gondolt vissza erre a pillanatra, de soha nem tudott rájönni, végül miért döntött úgy, hogy bekopog a fülke ajtaján. Talán nem is gondolkodott, a teste magától mozdult, mielőtt felfoghatta volna, mit csinál.

\- Minden oké odabent? - kérdezte bizonytalan hangon, mire az ajtó túloldalán a síró férfi torkából egy ijedt nyögés tört fel. Az illető hosszú ideig nem válaszolt. Viktor tudta, hogy azért, mert nem akart, mert egyedül szeretett volna maradni, vagy csak nem szerette volna, ha kiderül, ki ő. Az orosz korcsolyázó mégsem mozdult el onnan. El akart menni, de a lábai nem engedték. Végül, hosszú percekkel, talán órákkal később, a fülke ajtaja kinyílt. Viktor a száját is eltátotta, úgy meglepődött, amikor Yuri Katsuki sétált ki rajta lehorgasztott fejjel, a szemeit törölgetve.

Az orosz nyelt egy nagyot. Ez kínos volt. Szörnyen kínos. Nem tudta, mit mondhatna, egyáltalán van-e joga mondani bármit is.

Katsuki nyakában még mindig ott lógott az ezüstérem, amit a verseny végén a nyakába akasztottak, annak ékes bizonyítékaként, hogy Viktor legyőzte őt.

Viktor a mellkasához kapott. Újra úgy érezte, hogy elfogy a levegője. Nem akarta Katsukit sírni látni. Anélkül is elég nyomorultul érezte magát.

\- Gratulálok - szólalt meg a japán korcsolyázó, rá sem nézve Viktorra. A mosdókhoz sétált, és megnyitotta az egyik csapot, hogy kezet mosson. - Visszanéztem a kűrödet az edzőm tabletjén. Csodálatos volt. Megérdemelten nyertél.

Viktor a kezében tartott aranyéremre meredt. Úgy érezte, Katsuki minden egyes szava egy újabb tőr, amit a szívébe döfnek.

\- _Nem érdemeltem meg_ \- motyogta magának az anyanyelvén, amit Katsuki, ha meg is hallott, nem érthetett. Viktor imposztornak, mocskos tolvajnak érezte magát. Boldognak kellett volna lennie, amiért végre túl volt ezen az olimpián, és sikerült is megnyernie, de az öröm legapróbb szikráját sem érezte magában.

Katsukiból hirtelen kibuggyant a zokogás. A vizes tenyerébe temette az arcát, és megrázta a fejét. Viktor tehetetlenül figyelte. A síró emberekkel sosem tudott mit kezdeni. Igazából az emberekkel úgy általában véve sem tudott semmit sem kezdeni.

\- Ne… ne haragudj - szipogta Katsuki. - Most biztos azt hiszed, hogy… hogy nem tudok veszíteni… de… nem arról van szó, hogy… - Vett egy mély levegőt, és remegő hangon, a szemeit törölgetve folytatta: - Örülök, hogy nyertem egy érmet… Mindig az volt az álmom, hogy felálljak az olimpiai dobogóra. Persze, az aranynak még jobban örülnék, de… - Újra felzokogott. Viktor tehetetlenül helyzete át a súlyt egyik lábáról a másikra. - Annyira nagy volt rajtam a nyomás egész szezonban… Annyira nehéz volt… De neked is, nem, Viktor? - nézett fel rá egy pillanatra Katsuki. Vörösek, duzzadtak voltak a szemei.

Az orosz korcsolyázó tett egy suta kézmozdulatot, amit bárhogy lehetett volna érteni - ő sem tudta pontosan, mit jelent.

\- A francba - nevetett egyet a japán, még mindig zokogva. - Azt hiszem, hogy most csak… csak megkönnyebbültem? Hülyén nézek ki, igaz? Azt sem tudom igazából, miért bőgök itt, mint egy óvodás. Csak… csak örülök, hogy végre vége. Hogy túl vagyok rajta. Érted?

Viktor nem értette, de magára erőltetett egy egyszerre udvariasnak és biztatónak szánt mosolyt, és bólintott egy egészen aprót. Katsuki a melegítőfelsője ujjával törölte meg a szeme sarkát. Az orosz korcsolyázó automatikusan beletúrt a zsebébe egy tiszta zsebkendő után, és átnyújtotta azt vetélytársának.

\- Kö… köszönöm - motyogta a japán, és mintha el is pirult volna. Viktor is úgy érezte, felforrósodik az arca, de fogalma sem volt, mitől és miért. Katsuki letörölte a könnyeit, kifújta az orrát, megint megmosta a kezét, majd a jobbját Viktor felé nyújtotta. - Tényleg gratulálok. Szép volt.

Viktor nyelt egy nagyot, de elfogadta a felé nyújtott kezet, és óvatosan megrázta.

\- Köszönöm. Te is nagyon jó voltál. - A szavait legszívesebben azonnal visszaszívta volna: azok még számára is lekezelően hangzottak, pedig nem szánta annak őket. Katsukit öröm volt nézni, mert látszott, hogy szívből korcsolyázik - igaz, az utóbbi néhány hónapban többször is nyilvánvaló volt még Viktor számára is, hogy túlságosan izgul a pályán. Bizonyára valóban nagy lehetett rajta a nyomás.

Viktor tíz éves korában, az első nemzetközi versenyén ismerte meg Yuri Katsukit. Emlékezett rá, milyen kicsi volt akkor a japán fiú, milyen vastag üveg volt a szemüvegében - el sem tudta képzelni, hogy lát anélkül bármit is a jégen -, és jól vissza tudta idézni a szégyenlős kis mosolyt is, ami kiült a fiú arcára, amikor leült mellé az öltözőben, hogy átvegye a ruháját. Katsuki akkor még kicsit ducibb volt, mint a többi korcsolyázó, és szörnyen izgult a verseny előtt. Mindenki arra számított, bénázni fog, hiszen „kövéren nem lehet szépen korcsolyázni”, mégis egy ezüstéremmel zárta a versenyt. Csak Viktor, aki már akkoriban is kiemelkedett a mezőnyből az ugrásainak köszönhetően, tudta megelőzni őt.

Az öltözőben a verseny után is egymás mellett ültek. Viktort mindig arra tanították a szülei, hogy ne beszélgessen a vetélytársaival, hacsak nem muszáj, és egyébként sem beszéltek akkor még egyetlen közös nyelvet sem Katsukival - az orosz fiú már egy-két szót tudott angolul, a japán még annyit sem -, így csak néhány szégyenlős mosolyt váltottak. Akkor talán még egyikük sem számított arra, hogy hány versenyen kell majd egymás ellen kiállniuk a jövőben, és milyen kemény ellenfelei lesznek a másiknak: hiába voltak csupán tizennyolc évesek, évek óta kettejük párharcáról szóltak a műkorcsolya versenyek.

Ha valaki megkérdezi Viktort, és ő őszintén válaszolhat, azt mondta volna, hogy kettejük közül Katsuki a jobb korcsolyázó - de persze senki sem kérdezte. Ő magát legfeljebb csak középszerűnek tartotta, az egyetlen ok, amiért ellenfele lehetett a japánnak, az ugrásai voltak: több négyfordulatost, bonyolultabb kombinációkat tudott. Katsuki nem volt olyan kiváló ugró, sokszor hibázott, de cserébe gyönyörűek voltak a forgásai, a koreográfiái páratlanok, a korcsolyatudása egyenesen elképesztő, ráadásul - és Viktor most ezért érezte igazán nyomorultul magát -, nyilvánvalóan szívből korcsolyázott.

\- Nem akarok kimenni oda - motyogta Katsuki, fejével a mosdó ajtaja felé intve.

\- Én sem. - Viktor száján azelőtt csúszott ki a beismerés, hogy átgondolhatta volna. Belepirult a tulajdon őszinteségébe. Katsuki arcán örömtelen mosoly jelent meg.

\- Néha olyan jó lenne elszökni, nem igaz?

Viktor bólintott. Igen, az nagyon jó lenne. Ezerszer és ezerszer elképzelte már a kemény edzésekkel töltött évek alatt, hogy egyszer összecsomagol, és se szó, se beszéd, elmegy. El szeretett volna tűnni a Föld felszínéről is. Olyan jó lett volna elköltözni egy lakatlan szigetre, vagy akár csak Szibériába, egy Isten háta mögötti tanyára, ahol békén hagyják, ahol soha többé nem kellene korcsolyacipőt húznia a lábára - bár most már nem is kell. Úgy tervezte, a gála után be is jelenti a visszavonulását, de ezt egyelőre nem mondhatta ki hangosan.

\- Tudod, azon gondolkodom, hogy kihagyom a következő szezont úgy, ahogy van. - Katsuki hangja olyan halk volt, hogy Viktor nem volt egészen biztos benne, nem csak képzeli-e a szavait, és valóban kimondta őket.

\- Kihagyod? - pislogott az orosz korcsolyázó, és a füle mögé tűrt egy hosszú hajtincset, ami az arcába hullott.

\- Ühüm - bólintott Katsuki, és mintha Viktort akarná utánozni, ő is hátrasimított a füle mögé néhány kósza éjfekete hajtincset. - Az az igazság, hogy nagyon fáradt vagyok. Kemény volt az elmúlt két szezon, és… - Megállt a mondat közepén, és vállat vont, de Viktornak valójában nem is kellett a magyarázat: ha mást nem is, ezt pontosan értette. Ő maga is hihetetlenül fáradt volt. Nem is tudta, hogyan áll még a lábán. Ha lefeküdt volna, és nincs aki felkeltse, bizonyára a következő szezont át is tudta volna aludni.

\- Utána folytatod? - kérdezte halkan Viktor, mire Katsuki úgy nézett rá, mintha megőrült volna.

\- Persze. Miért akarnám abbahagyni?

Viktornak ezer és egy nagyon jó válasza lett volna erre a kérdésre. Ő maga arra nem talált volna indokot, hogy miért folytassa. Megvonta a vállát.

\- Jó, igaz, nem lenne rossz, ha nem kéne minden nap éjszakába nyúlóan a jégpályán lennem - merengett a japán korcsolyázó hangosan -, és az erőnléti edzéseket is szívesen elcserélném egy kis lustálkodásra otthon a kanapén, de akkor nem korcsolyázhatnék, márpedig nincs semmi a világon, amit szívesebben csinálnék. Hiszen nincs semmi ahhoz fogható, mint mikor teljesen belemerülsz egy kűrbe, csak a jég van és a szél, amit te magad kavarsz, és az egész világ megszűnik körülötted. Nem igaz, Viktor? Ha valaki, te pontosan érted, miről beszélek.

Az orosz fiú magára erőltetett egy udvarias mosolyt. Nem, ő egyáltalán nem értette, és nem is osztotta Katsuki lelkesedését. Hiszen ő semmit a világon nem gyűlölt annyira, mint a műkorcsolyát.

\- Vissza kéne mennünk… - motyogta sután. Katsuki elhúzta a száját, és megrázta a fejét.

\- Menj csak! Én még maradok egy kicsit - mondta.

Viktor nem tudta, miért, de tett egy lépést a japán felé, és bólintott egy nagyot.

\- Jó. Én is maradok. - Körbenézett, majd megvonta a vállát, és leült az ajtóval szemközti fal tövébe. Katsuki döbbenten pislogott rá, még a száját is eltátotta, azután mégis követte a példáját. Percekig csak ültek ott, némán, maguk elé meredve, míg végül a japán megtörte a kínos csendet.

\- Olyan fura… - mormogta. Viktor felvont szemöldökkel fordult felé.

\- Micsoda?

\- Nem tudom, miről beszélgethetnénk. Mármint… - Katsuki nevetve csóválta meg a fejét. - Tizenegy éves korom óta ismerlek, Viktor, de azt sem tudom rólad, melyik a kedvenc színed. Beszélgettünk mi már valaha egyáltalán?

\- Nem - motyogta Viktor.

\- De miért? - nézett rá a japán fiú, és széttárta a karját. - Tudod, most, az olimpia előtt sokat gondolkodtam ezen. Miért nem beszéltünk soha?

\- Nem tudom - hazudta Viktor. Nem akarta kimondani az igazságot: hogy azért nem beszélgethettek, mert ellenfelek voltak. Viktor szülei sosem tűrték, ha „az ellenséggel cimborált”.

\- Nem csoda, hogy az egész világ azt hiszi, utáljuk egymást, ha nem is szólunk sosem a másikhoz - nevetett megint Katsuki. - De én sosem utáltalak, és soha nem nehezteltem rád. Sőt, örülök, hogy van valaki, aki ilyen kemény ellenfél. Ha te nem lennél, fele olyan jó korcsolyázó sem lennék, mint most. Ne nevess ki, de az az igazság, hogy mindig rád gondolok, amikor nem megy az edzés, vagy túl keménynek érzem a munkát. Mert… utol akarlak érni. Olyan jó akarok lenni, mint te.

Viktor döbbenten meredt maga elé. Az ellenfele vallomása egészen letaglózta őt. Nem tudta, mit mondhatna erre.

\- Izé… - habogta, amikor újabb percek teltek már el kínos csendben közöttük. - Én… Én sem utállak.

Ez így, kimondva, irtó hülyén hangzott, de már nem szívhatta vissza. Katsukinak pedig, úgy tűnt, tetszik a válasza, mert sugárzó mosollyal ajándékozta őt meg.

\- Ennek nagyon örülök.

Újra csend telepedett rájuk, de ezúttal a csend egyáltalán nem volt kínos, inkább kellemes és nyugodt. Viktor úgy érezte, most végre kizárhatja kicsit a külvilágot, és nem kell senkivel és semmivel sem foglalkoznia. Jól esett neki ez a kis szünet. Már nagyon nagy szüksége volt rá.

Oldalra nézett. Mellette Katsuki a felhúzott térdein nyugtatta a tenyereit, és az ő arca is nyugalomról árulkodott. A szemei pirosak voltak ugyan, de a szája szegletében egy apró, szinte észrevehetetlen kis mosoly bujkált. Viktor elmosolyodott.

\- Türkiz - csúszott ki a száján. Katsuki meglepetten fordult felé.

\- Te… tessék? - A szemei olyan nagyra tágultak, hogy Viktornak nevethetnéke támadt tőle. Hogy leplezze, megköszörülte a torkát.

\- A kedvenc színem - mondta. - Egyébként. Ha már kérdezted.

\- Ó! - Katsuki még mindig csodálkozva meredt rá, de közben mosolygott. - Az enyém a királykék.

Egyszerre kezdtek el nevetni. Viktor tulajdonképpen azt sem tudta, min kacag, de ilyen vidámnak talán még életében nem érezte magát - de legalábbis az elmúlt tizenhárom évben biztosan nem.

Hosszú ideig ültek ott és beszélgettek semmiségekről nevetgélve, ám azután be kellett látniuk, hogy nem maradhatnak ott örökre - pedig Viktor szívesen megtette volna -, így felálltak, leporolták a melegítőjüket, és egymást követve elhagyták a mosdót. Az ajtóban még összemosolyogtak, azután Katsuki jobbra indult, Viktor pedig balra, vissza azokhoz, akik várták.

\- Hol a fenében voltál, Vitya? - Az édesanyja hangja hallatán Viktor összerezzent. Az asszony olyan szigorúan nézett rá a zöld szemeivel, hogy el kellett fordulnia, mert nem bírta állni a tekintetét.

\- A mosdóban - motyogta. Valójában nem hazudott: tényleg a mosdóban volt. Azt persze a világért sem árulta volna el az anyjának, hogy Yuri Katsukival beszélgetett ott, legalább fél órán keresztül.

\- Baj van? - fordult most felé az edzője. Viktor megrázta a fejét.

\- Csak egy kicsit rosszul éreztem magam - mondta halkan, kerülve a körülötte állók pillantását. Ez már füllentés volt: valójában nagyon régen nem érezte olyan jól magát, mint abban a mosdóban Katsukival. Úgy tett, mintha nagyon érdekelné a tőlük néhány méternyire egy állványon álló televízió képernyője, ami még mindig a végeredményt mutatta a korcsolyázók által elért pontszámokkal.

Senki sem kezdett el érte aggódni, csak az őt az egész szezonban követő újságíró kérdezte meg, hogy most már jobban érzi-e magát.

\- Persze - mondta egy tökéletesen sugárzó, ám annál hamisabb mosoly kíséretében.

\- Remélem is - nézett rá szigorúan az anyja. - Nem szeretném, ha a szezon vége előtt lebetegednél.

Viktor szemei erre elkerekedtek.

\- A… a szezon vége előtt? - pislogott. Hiszen _ez_ volt a szezon vége! A _karrierje_ vége!

\- Vitya, talán elfelejtetted, hogy még hátra van a világbajnokság? - sziszegte a nő, és karba tette maga előtt a kezét.

Viktor elsápadt. Nem erről volt szó! Nem erről volt szó, a fenébe is! A szülei mindig azt mondták, ha megnyeri az olimpiai aranyat, akkor abbahagyhatja, és az az érem most itt volt - szó szerint - a zsebében.

\- D… de…

\- Gyere, még interjút kell adnod! - vágott a szavába a menedzsere, és a vállánál fogva rángatni kezdte őt egy csoport újságíró felé. Útközben elhaladtak a szintén interjút adó Katsuki mellett, és, amikor találkozott a tekintetük, a japán korcsolyázó egy pillanatra rámosolygott Viktorra. - Nem várathatod meg a sajtót, nem igaz? Még a végén azt hinnék, valami nagyképű bunkó vagy, aki szóba sem akar állni velük.

Viktor, ha nem is tartotta nagyképű bunkónak magát - hiszen nem is lett volna mire nagyképűnek lenni -, tényleg nem akart szóba állni a sajtóval. Utálta az újságírókat és a kérdéseiket, amikre sosem tudta, hogyan is kéne felelnie, ha az nem volt előre megbeszélve a szüleivel, az edzőjével vagy a menedzserével. Most is már az első neki szegezett kérdéssel sikerült elbizonytalanítaniuk - _„mit tervez a következő szezonra?”_ -, és bájos, begyakorlott mosollyal, ám sután téblábolt csak előttük.

\- Nos… ezen még nem gondolkoztam - mondta végül.

A válasz végtelenül bután hangzott, ezzel tisztában volt, de az igazat nem árulhatta még el, addig nem, amíg nem beszélt a szüleivel és az edzőjével. Pedig szívesen kimondta végre azt az egy szót, hogy „visszavonulok”. Ha végre kiejtené a száján, és valósággá válna, bizonyára megkönnyebbülne. Ám még ki kell várnia, ezt tudta nagyon jól. Már gyerekként is folyton azt sulykolták a fejébe, hogy addig nem szabad beszélnie a következő szezonról, míg a jelenlegi véget nem ért. Majd otthon, Oroszországban minden bizonnyal összehívnak neki egy sajtótájékoztatót, ahol sort keríthet a nagy bejelentésre valamikor májusban. Addig meg már fél lábbal is kibírja.

\- Az az igazság, hogy még fel sem fogtam igazán, mi történt ma - folytatta ugyanazzal a széles mosollyal, amit kölyökkora óta gyakorolt a tükör előtt, és amivel mindenkit be tudott csapni maga körül, talán még a tulajdon anyját is, pedig ő tanította meg rá. - Korábban pedig csak a felkészülésre fókuszáltam, az olimpián túl nem gondoltam a jövőre. - Ez már egészen tisztességesen hangzott. Talán nem nézik majd hülyének, ha ez megjelenik, vagy leadják a tévében. A szemével megkereste az édesanyját, aki helyeslően bólintott. Úgy tűnt, tényleg sikerült a megfelelő válasszal előrukkolnia.

\- És ma este mit fog csinálni? - kérdezte egy fiatal újságírónő, akinek olyan erős francia akcentusa volt, hogy Viktor alig értette, mit mond.

\- Aludni - vágta rá gondolkodás nélkül a fiatal korcsolyázó, mire néhány riporter kuncogni kezdett körülötte.

\- Nem fog ünnepelni? - faggatta tovább a nő. Viktor majdnem visszakérdezett, hogy ugyan mit ünnepelne, de inkább beharapta a száját.

\- Majd talán holnap - mondta percnyi gondolkodás után. - Az a helyzet, hogy eléggé kimerített a verseny.

\- Hogyan fog ünnepelni? - kérdezte egy másik riporter, egy köpcös férfi. Viktor megigazította a hajgumiját, hogy nyerjen némi időt, míg kitalálja a választ.

\- Nem tudom - ismerte be végül, kivillantva az összes fogát. - Valami javaslat?

Az újságírók nevetni kezdtek, és Viktor velük nevetett, bár ez erőltetett volt, cseppnyi vidámság nélkül, nem úgy, mint fél órával korábban a mosdóban, amikor Katsukival kacarásztak, mint a buta kisiskolások.

A kérdések túl sokáig záporoztak rá, az újságírók talán hajnalba nyúlóan is faggatták volna, ha a menedzsere hagyja, hiába volt másnap délelőttre egy hosszú sajtótájékoztató is beütemezve, ahol a három dobogós nyilatkozik majd. Mikor végre Viktor megszabadult tőlük, és elindulhatott átöltözni, úgy érezte, a maradék ereje is elhagyta, és már a zuhany alatt is csak úgy tudott megállni, hogy két kézzel a falnak támaszkodott. Minden verseny után úgy érezte magát, mint akit kizsigereltek, de a mai rosszabb volt bármely korábbinál. Mikor törölközővel a dereka körül kilépett a zuhanykabinból, megtántorodott, és el is esett volna, ha valaki nem kapja el a könyökét hátulról.

\- Jól vagy? - Katsuki hangjától Viktor szíve kihagyott egy dobbanást.

\- Pe… persze - habogta. - Csak megcsúsztam.

\- Falfehér vagy - közölte halkan a japán, és a legközelebbi öltözőpadhoz vezette Viktort. Mikor az orosz korcsolyázó leült, a kezébe nyomott egy zacskó szőlőcukrot. - Mikor ettél utoljára?

Viktor válaszra nyitotta a száját, csak hogy néhány másodperccel később anélkül csukja be, hogy hang jött volna ki rajta. Nem tudta. Nem emlékezett rá, pontosan mikor is evett utoljára. Talán valamikor tegnap? Vagy az már tegnapelőtt volt?

Katsuki szerencsére nem is várta el, hogy válaszoljon. Együttérző mosollyal ült le mellé a padra, és kihalászott egy szemet a szőlőcukros zacskóból magának.

\- Szopogass el egyet! - biztatta Viktort. - Segíteni fog. Nyugi, nem mérgeztem meg.

Viktor felhorkantott.

\- Nem is gondoltam - motyogta, és bekapott egy szem cukrot. Az édes íztől azonnal úgy érezte, felfordul a gyomra, de megpróbált erőt venni magán. - Köszönöm.

Öltözködni kezdett. Ideje volt már, nagyon szeretett volna végre ágyba kerülni, és aludni. Az ébresztője holnap túl korán fog csörögni, ahogy vélhetően Katsukié is, hiszen ugyanazon a sajtótájékoztatón kell majd részt vennie neki is, márpedig azokra nem árt jó alaposan felkészülni. Miközben a ruháit húzkálta magára, nem bírta megállni, hogy ne pillantson néha oda a japán korcsolyázóra, és ezzel Katsuki is hasonlóképp lehetett, mert egyszer-kétszer találkozott a tekintetük, és olyankor mindketten zavartan fordultak el a másiktól.

\- Hát… jó éjszakát! - állt fel hirtelen Katsuki, amikor befejezte az öltözködést, és meghajolt, majd rögtön el is pirult, megköszörülte a torkát, és inkább a kezét nyújtotta Viktornak. Az orosz korcsolyázó bizonytalan kis mosollyal a szája szegletében fogadta el.

\- Jó éjt - mondta halkan, és szégyenlősen elnézett oldalra. - És… izé, köszönöm.

Katsuki nem kérdezte meg, mit köszönt meg - szerencsére, mert Viktor sem tudta igazán.


	2. Aranypehely

Viktor az édesanyja hosszú, hegyesre reszelt, vörösre festett, aranypelyhekkel díszített műkörmét nézte, miközben lassan majszolgatta a pirítós kenyerét, aminek még csak az ízét sem érezte igazán. Hiába aludt egész éjszaka úgy, mint akit lelőttek, ha lehet, most még kimerültebbnek érezte magát, mint tegnap este.

\- Vitya! - az edzője hangját hallva Viktor úgy rezzent össze, mint kisgyerek, akit csintalanságon kaptak, pedig nem tett semmi rosszat, csupán evett és nézett ki a fejéből. - Figyelsz te rám egyáltalán?

\- Bocsánat - motyogta, és végre elfordította a tekintetét az aranypelyhekről, amiket a manikűrös illesztett az anyja porcelánkörmére. - Elgondolkoztam.

\- Jó lenne, ha nem bambulnál, amikor hozzád beszélek, édes fiam - morogta a férfi, és szigorú tekintete láttán Viktor jobbnak látta lehorgasztani a fejét. Nem akarta, hogy már megint kiabálni kezdjenek vele. Kortyolt egyet a teájából. Borzasztóan savanyú volt a citromlétől, amit az anyja öntött bele. - Nem azért ülök itt most, hogy az időmet pazaroljam. Lenne jobb dolgom is, ugye tudod?

\- Bocsánat, edző - vágta rá Viktor gépiesen, és letette a bögréjét. Félve pillantott fel a férfira, azután körbe a helyiségben. Remélte, senki sem hallotta őket, vagy legalábbis nem értette, miről beszélnek. - Nem fordul elő többször.

\- Mindig ezt mondod, de valójában ezek csak üres szavak - csóválta a fejét elégedetlenül az edző, és Viktor elé tolt egy kis jegyzetfüzetet. - Ha már meghallgatni nem vagy hajlandó, legalább ezt olvasd el!

\- Ez mi? - pislogott a fiatal korcsolyázó meglepetten. Az edző helyett az édesanyja válaszolt.

\- A mai sajtótájékoztatón legalább egy újságíró fel fogja tenni a kérdést, hogy miként képzeled el a jövődet, és hogy folytatod-e a versenyzést - mondta. Hüvelykujját a saját teáscsészéje fülébe hurkolta, és lassú, elegáns mozdulattal az ajkaihoz emelte, hogy kortyoljon belőle. A kávézó mesterséges lámpafényében megcsillantak a körmén az aranypelyhek. Viktor úgy érezte, mintha gúnyolódnának rajta… Bizonyára csak képzelődött. - Leírtuk, mit kell majd mondanod, mert egyáltalán nem mindegy, hogyan fogalmazol majd.

Viktor szíve nagyot dobbant. _Ez volt hát az_. Ha csak azt kellene mondania, hogy egyelőre még nem hozott meg semmiféle döntést, azt nem írták volna le neki. Ahhoz nem kellett volna egy egész kis beszédet bemagolnia, mint egy verset.

El sem hitte… Végre…

Végre kimondhatja! Végre vége lesz, és többé nem kell elviselnie, hogy az edzéseken kínozzák őt, nem kell a szabadidejében más korcsolyázókról készült felvételeket néznie, sem a kalóriákat számolnia, ha meg akar enni egy nyavalyás szendvicset, és nem lesznek kamerák, nem lesz közönség, sem minden lében kanál újságírók! Végre élheti az életét, és azt tehet, amit csak akar!

Azt még nem igazán tudta, hogy mit is szeretne csinálni, ha abbahagyja a korcsolyázást, de úgyis lesz majd ideje kitalálni. Belekezdhet valami teljesen újba, valamibe, ami érdekli is, amit szeret. Még fiatal volt, bármi lehetett még belőle - ha hazaérnek Oroszországba, majd elgondolkodik a folytatáson, most pedig egyelőre csak kiélvezi a szabadságot, a tudatot, hogy nem kell többé a lábára húznia azt a rohadt korcsolyacipőt!

A kelleténél jóval gyorsabban húzta közelebb magához a kis noteszt, és széles mosollyal az arcán nyitotta fel a fedőlapját, hogy mohón olvasni kezdje az édesanyja által angolul lekörmölt sorokat. Ám alig jutott a harmadik mondat végére, a mosoly máris lehervadt az ajkairól.

\- _„Addig akarom folytatni a versenyzést, amíg csak lehet...”_ De… Mi ez? - nézett értetlenül a két felnőttre. Nem erről volt szó! - De hát… Miért?

\- Hogyhogy miért? - forgatta a szemét türelmetlenül az anyja. - Ezt komolyan kérdezed, Vitya?

\- Arról… - kezdte volna, de megbicsaklott a hangja. Izzadni kezdett a tenyere, alatta a notesz lapjai szinte azonnal hullámossá váltak. - Arról volt szó, hogy csak az olimpiáig… - motyogta ezúttal a saját, csutkára rágott körmeire szegezve tekintetét. - Hogy utána abbahagyhatom…

\- Ne légy nevetséges, Viktor! - sziszegte a nő, és megmarkolta a csuklóját. Olyan erővel szorította, hogy a korcsolyázó szemébe könnyek szöktek tőle. - Csak tizennyolc éves vagy, a karriered még csak most kezdődik igazán. Nem hagyhatod most abba a versenyzést! Van egyáltalán fogalmad róla, hány szponzor jelentkezett be érted máris a tegnapi győzelmed óta? Hogy mennyi kapu nyílt meg most előtted? Meg kell ragadnunk ezeket a lehetőségeket!

\- De…

\- Semmi de! - csattant fel az asszony. Viktor beharapta az alsó ajkát, és szorosan becsukta a szemét, hogy visszatartsa a könnyeit, amik ki akartak szökni belőle. - Most, hogy megnyerted az aranyat, a sajtó imád, még több lett a rajongód, rajtad a fél világ szeme. Mindenki azt várja, mivel rukkolsz majd elő a következő szezonban, te pedig önző módon abbahagynád? Mikor gálák tucatjaira hívnak, reklámfilmeket akarnak veled forgatni, és az elnök is táviratban gratulált a győzelmedhez? Így akarod meghálálni mindenkinek, amit érted tett? Cserben akarod hagyni a rajongóid, a szponzoraid? Az edződet? A szüleidet?

Viktor megrázta a fejét. Egészen apróra húzta össze magát a székében. Nem vitatkozott. Nem lett volna értelme, mert azzal csak azt érte volna el, hogy kiabálni kezdenek vele talán már itt, mindenki szeme láttára, talán majd ha hatszemközt maradnak. Nem akart veszekedést, büntetést pedig főleg nem. Vett egy mély, remegő lélegzetet, és újra a notesz teleírt lapjára meredt.

\- Kell egy kis idő, míg ezt megtanulom - lehelte. Abban sem volt biztos, hogy az edző és az édesanyja hallja, amit mond, de nem mert rájuk nézni. - Elmehetek?

\- Fél órával a sajtótájékoztató előtt találkozunk az olimpiai falu bejáratánál. Megértetted? - kérdezte szigorúan a férfi, mire Viktor bólintott. Felállt, és olyan gyorsan viharzott ki a kávézóból, ahogy csak tudott, hóna alatt azzal a nyavalyás notesszel, maga mögött hagyva a félig megevett, ízetlen pirítóst, a túl savanyú tea maradékát, és a két felnőttet, akik azóta keserítették meg az életét, amióta csak az eszét tudta.

Levegőre volt szüksége.

 

Viktort hároméves korában vitték el a szülei először korcsolyázni. Állítólag akkor nagyon élvezte a dolgot, és ő maga könyörgött az édesapjának, hogy menjenek újra, de a fiú erre nem emlékezett. Bármennyire is kereste az emlékei között, nem talált egyetlen egy pillanatot sem, amit a jégen töltött, és szívesen idézett volna fel. Amióta csak az eszét tudta, _gyűlölte_ a műkorcsolyát, teljes szívéből, de pechjére már egészen pici korában kiderült róla, hogy tehetséges, olyannyira, hogy az ország egyik legjobb szakemberének tartott edzője rögtön a szárnyai alá is vette. Viktor sorsa abban a pillanatban eldőlt: nem volt választása, élsportolóvá kellett válnia.

A szüleit nem érdekelte, hogy utálja az egészet. Nem törődtek vele, hogy már az edzések közepén levegőért kapkodott, mert nem bírta a tempót, hogy a lábfejei tele voltak vízhólyagokkal a korcsolyacipőtől, a lábszárai és a csípője pedig horzsolásokkal és véraláfutásokkal a sok eséstől, vagy azzal, hogy minden izma folyton fájt. Korcsolyáznia kellett minden áldott nap kétszer, szünet nélkül, még karácsonykor is, és amikor nem a jégen volt, táncórákra járt vagy az edzőteremben izzadt nála jóval nagyobb fiúk és lányok között, a nála négy-öt évvel idősebbekre szabott edzésterveket követve.

Már egészen kicsi korától indult mindenféle területi vagy országos korosztályos versenyen, és rendre meg is nyerte azokat - ha véletlenül nem, akkor a szülei is, az edzője is keményen megbüntette -, mindössze tizenegy évesen pedig benevezték az első nemzetközi versenyére, és onnantól kezdve az edzések egyre keményebbé és keményebbé váltak, olyannyira, hogy sokszor nem tudott aludni sem az egész testét átjáró fájdalomtól.

Az édesanyja mindig azt mondogatta neki, hogy megéri. Hogy a fájdalom jó, mert azt jelenti, hogy rendesen dolgozik, és hogy azért nem kaphat egyetlen pihenőnapot sem, mert a _„lusta disznók nem viszik semmire az életben”_. Ha mégis könyörgött azért, hogy hadd tartson egy kis szünetet, engedjenek meg neki legalább egyetlen szabad délutánt, a szülei azt mondták, majd pihenhet, ha megnyeri az olimpiát. Sőt, azután azt csinál majd, amit akar, de addig edzenie kell panaszkodás nélkül, teljes erőbedobással.

Annyiszor hallotta ezt a mondatot, hogy az olimpiai bajnoki cím vált az élete egyetlen céljává. Meg akarta nyerni azt az érmet, de nem azért, amiért a többi élsportoló - ő pusztán azért vágyott az aranyra, mert a kiutat jelentette számára. Reményt egy jobb életre, arra, hogy ő maga dönthessen végre a sorsáról.

Komolyan azt hitte, hogy ha sikerül, akkor abbahagyhatja a korcsolyázást, ám most kiderült, nem is tévedhetett volna nagyobbat. Hiába volt tizennyolc éves, elméletileg felnőtt férfi, hiába volt világbajnok, kétszeres Grand Prix döntő győztes és háromszoros Európa-bajnok, na meg persze olimpiai bajnok, még mindig nem engedték meg neki, hogy ő hozza meg az életét meghatározó döntéseket.

Egy nyavalyás marionett bábnak érezte magát.

Céltalanul kezdett bolyongani Vancouver utcáin. Nem félt, hogy eltéved, volt nála annyi pénz, hogy fogjon egy taxit, ami visszaviszi az olimpiai faluba, ha nem találna vissza, bár ebben a pillanatban az sem érdekelte volna, ha soha többé nem jut vissza oda. Sőt, szinte már azt kívánta, bár tévedne valamiféle veszélyes környékre, ahol megkéselik azért a néhány dollárbankóért, amit a melegítőfelsője zsebébe süllyesztett reggel indulás előtt, és az új mobiltelefonért, amit az egyik szponzora ajándékozott neki a születésnapjára. Kis szerencsével talán elvérezne ott az utcán, és akkor…

Megrázta a fejét. Igen, ha meghalna, pihenhetne, de… Valójában nem akart meghalni.

Voltak már korábban is pillanatok az életében, amikor elmerengett rajta, hogy milyen jó lenne elaludni, és soha többé fel nem kelni, sőt, egyszer-kétszer még az öngyilkosság gondolata is megfordult a fejében - egy nagyon rossz napján komolyan elgondolkodott rajta, hogy vajon túl színpadias lenne-e, ha a korcsolyája pengéjével vágná fel az ereit -, ám ezeket a gondolatokat mindannyiszor sikerült elhessegetnie magától. Valamiért hitt benne, hogy vár még rá valami, amiért érdemes kitartani és folytatni - még most is, amikor úgy tűnt, sohasem szabadulhat már meg a korcsolyázástól. Végső soron egyszer eljön majd a nap, amikor már túl öreg lesz a versenyzéshez, vagy kis szerencsével sikerül néhány éven - hónapon? - belül összeszednie egy olyan sérülést, ami miatt abba kell hagynia, és akkor még mindig lesz lehetősége egy másfajta életre, nem igaz?

Felnézett az égre. Három repülőgép kondenzcsíkja rajzolt háromszöget éppen a feje fölé a verőfényben úszó égboltra. Szeretett volna rajta ülni az egyiken - mindegy, melyiken, mindegy, hogy hová tart -, és elszökni a sajtótájékoztató elől. Nem akart lelkesedést színlelve arról beszélni az újságíróknak a kamerák kereszttüzében, hogy mennyire imádja a kihívásokat, és alig várja, hogy újra jégre állhasson. Semmi kedve nem volt a következő szezonról, pláne nem a következő olimpiáról beszélni. _„Minden erőmmel azon leszek, hogy Szocsiban, hazai pályán megvédhessem majd a most elnyert címet”_ \- mekkora marhaság! A világon semmit nem jelentett volna neki még egy olimpiai arany. A mostani sem jelentett semmit, számára csak egy darab fém volt. Bezzeg Katsuki…

Igen, Yuri Katsuki megérdemelte volna azt az érmet, mert ő akarta, ő azért dolgozott, arról álmodott. Viktor úgy érezte, nem vehet el tőle még egy olimpiai aranyat - elég volt, hogy ezt a mostanit lenyúlta az orra elől.

Viktor megtorpant és körbenézett. A reggeli napfény szikrázva verődött vissza a kirakatokról körülötte. Az üzlet, ami mellett megállt, egy ruhabolt volt, a kirakatában egy olyan vörös estélyi ruhával, ami nagyon jól illett volna az édesanyja műkörmeihez. Mellette egy elegáns, sötétszürke öltöny, éppen olyan, mint az, amit az idei Eb utáni banketten viselt. Ahogy nézte, a gondolat, hogy ő is pont olyan, mint a próbababa, ami viseli, akaratlanul is befurakodott az agyába.

Megrázta a fejét, hátha úgy kiverheti belőle a gondolatot, és tovább indult, ám az első lépésnél éles fájdalom hasított a jobb térdébe. Felszisszent, és odakapott. Már el is feledkezett róla, hogy tegnap este, a kűr alatt mennyire fájt minden ugrás után. Bizonyára megint túlterhelte, bár valahol azt remélte, hogy sikerült összeszednie egy olyan súlyos sérülést, ami után néhány hétig muszáj lesz pihentetnie a lábát. Bármit megadott volna egy kis szünetért.

Amikor felegyenesedett, és megint körbenézett maga körül, az út túlsó oldalán ismerős alakot fedezett fel: Katsuki állt ott egy cukrászda előtt, és szélesen vigyorogva beszélgetett egy nővel, aki a kiköpött mása volt - egyértelmű volt, hogy az édesanyja. A nő gyengéden végigsimított fia vállán, egy pillanatra magához ölelte, mondott valamit, azután szeretetteljesen megigazította a sálat a japán korcsolyázó nyakában. Viktor szíve nagyot dobbant, amikor Katsuki a két tenyere közé fogta az asszony jobbját, és nyomott rá egy futó csókot, mire a nő kuncogni kezdett.

Vajon ők miért nem ilyenek voltak az anyjával?

Katsuki bizonyára megérezte magán a tekintetét, mert hirtelen Viktor felé fordult. Egy futó másodpercre elkerekedett a szeme, majd a mosoly visszatért arcára, és odaintett neki. Az orosz korcsolyázó sután integetett vissza.

Egy része szeretett volna átfutni az úttesten, az autók között, Katsukihoz - maga sem tudta, miért. Tegnap este életében először beszélgetett vele, még mindig alig ismerték egymást, még mindig ellenfelek voltak, de… volt valami Katsukiban, ami mágnesként vonzotta őt. Szívesen töltött volna el több időt a társaságában. Csakhogy nem lehetett. Tovább indult a járdán.

 

A sajtótájékoztató hihetetlenül hosszúra nyúlt, és a legtöbb kérdést neki, az olimpiai bajnoknak tették fel. Az edzőjéről kérdezték, mire sietett biztosítani mindenkit, hogy természetesen Igor Konsztantyinovics a világ legjobb szakembere, és a klub edzőgárdája páratlan - nem mintha lett volna összehasonlítási alapja, hiszen gyerekkora óta ugyanabban a csarnokban, ugyanazokkal az emberekkel kellett dolgoznia. El sem tudta képzelni, máshol hogy mehetnek a dolgok, miben lehet egyik vagy másik tréner más, mint az övé.

Azután arról kérdezték, mit jelent neki az olimpiai arany. Széles műmosollyal az arcán mondta el az előre begyakorolt szöveget, hogy mennyire boldog, amiért nem csak képviselhette, hanem büszkévé is tehette a szülőhazáját a játékokon, hogy mennyire hálás a szurkolóknak, a szövetségnek, a szüleinek és az edzőjének, akik végig mellette álltak és biztatták őt a felkészülés alatt, satöbbi, satöbbi - üres, jelentés nélküli szavak és hazugságok, amiket versként mondott fel.

Szeretett volna egyetlen olyan kérdést hallani, amire őszintén válaszolhat, de egy olyan sem érkezett. Helyette a kűrjéről faggatták, a zeneválasztásról, amihez köze sem volt, a koreográfiáról, amibe szintén nem volt beleszólása, mégis úgy kellett tennie, mintha lelkesedne érte, azután a jövőjéről… Nyelt egy nagyot, mielőtt válaszolt volna. Akaratlanul pillantott oldalra, Katsuki felé, aki most érdeklődve figyelte őt - bizonyára nagyon kíváncsi volt, mit fog mondani, hiszen az ő karrierje szempontjából sem volt mindegy, hogy Viktor folytatja-e a versenyzést, vagy abbahagyja.

Azt mondani, hogy még nem akar visszavonulni, és alig várja a következő megmérettetést, nehezebb volt, mint maga a kűr, amit tegnap el kellett korcsolyáznia. Gépiesen darálta el a szavakat, talán nem is túl meggyőzően, mert arra már nem volt ereje, hogy ismét magára erőltessen egy mosolyt; helyette a neki odakészített vizespoharat babrálta az ujja hegyével.

Mikor végzett a betanult szöveggel, megint oldalra pillantott. Katsuki a könyökén támaszkodott, úgy, hogy az ujjai eltakarták a száját, de a szeme csillogásából egyértelmű volt, hogy mosolyog. Viktor pislogott kettőt. Talán gúnyolódott rajta? Gyorsan visszafordult a vizespoharához, és kortyolt belőle egy jó nagyot.

A kérdést, amire az imént válaszolt, a japán korcsolyázónak is feltették, ő azonban, Viktorral ellentétben csak rövid, tömör választ adott: annyit mondott, egyelőre még nem gondolkodott ennyire előre. Viktor a tegnapi beszélgetésükből tudta, hogy ez nem igaz, de természetesen nem tette szóvá a dolgot.

Végre Giacomettit kezdték el az újságírók faggatni, így az orosz fiú némi lélegzethez jutott. Nem igazán figyelt oda, mit mond a svájci - amúgy is nehezen értette a szavait az erős francia akcentusa miatt -, és helyette inkább az ujjait kezdte el bámulni. Fájt a feje. A homlokához emelte a kezét, és úgy tett, mintha csak egy kócos, hosszú tincset akarna hátrasimítani, ami valamiképp megszökött a hajgumija szorításából, és közben észrevétlenül megmasszírozta a szemöldökét.

A tekintete újra Katsukira tévedt, aki nyilvánvaló érdeklődéssel - vagy érdeklődést tettetve -, figyelte Giacomettit, mintha a _„Mi lesz az első dolga, ha hazaér Lausanne-ba?”_ kérdésre adott válasza annyira fene érdekes lett volna.

Viktor nem is igazán értette ezeket a jól ismert sablonkérdéseket, amiket folyton feltettek nekik a sajtótájékoztatókon. Komolyan érdekelte az ilyesmi az embereket? Volt egyáltalán bárki a világon, aki foglalkozott azzal, hogyan értékeli valaki a kűrjét, vagy hogy boldog-e az általa elért eredménnyel? Hiszen látták a pontszámokat, látták a korcsolyázók reakcióit, mit kellett még ezen ragozni?

Viktor az interjúkat sem értette igazán. Nemrég egy orosz lapnak kellett nyilatkoznia, és ott is csupa érdektelen dologról kérdezték - tényleg olvasták az ilyesmit az emberek? Érdekesnek gondolták volna őt vagy a többi korcsolyázót a jégen kívül is? Hiszen semmi különleges nem volt benne azon túl, hogy ő volt az egyetlen műkorcsolyázó a világon, aki be tudott mutatni egy tökéletesen kivitelezett négyfordulatos flipet - de azt is csak a jégpályán tudta prezentálni, azon kívül nem is volt igazán mit beszélni róla. Sosem fogta fel igazán, miért kérdeznek annyit arról vagy a többi ugrásáról. Miféle magyarázatot vártak volna még tőle?

Miután Giacometti megválaszolta az utolsó csak neki szánt kérdést is - _„igaz-e a pletyka, hogy otthagyja a jelenlegi edzőjét, és Kanadába költözik?”_ -, egy japán riporter állt fel, és tört angolsággal, Viktor számára alig érthetően tette fel a mindhárom dobogóshoz intézett kérdést:

\- Részt fognak venni az idei világbajnokságon, vagy az olimpia után inkább a pihenést választják?

Viktor megigazította maga előtt a mikrofont, mielőtt megszólalt volna. Erre is volt egy jó előre begyakorolt válasza. Az anyjáék mindig mindenre gondoltak, nem igaz?

\- Természetesen ott leszek - mondta, kivillantva az összes fogát. _Természetesen?_ Ugyan kinek volt ez természetes? - Tavaly végtelenül csalódott voltam, amiért nem sikerült megvédenem a világbajnoki címem, ezért mindenképp szeretnék idén is versenybe szállni az aranyért.

Lehet, színészként még fényesebb karrier várna rá, mint műkorcsolyázóként, annyira meggyőzően tudott már hazudni. Még mondott egy-két mondatot arról, mennyire várja a vb-t, majd hátradőlt a székében, és belekortyolt a vizébe, ezzel jelezve, hogy befejezte, így minden szem a teremben Katsuki felé fordult. A japán fiú nagyon lassan, megfontoltan nyúlt a mikrofonért. Viktor arra számított, azt mondja, ő idén nem indul a vb-n, vagy pedig azt, hogy még nem döntötte el, de ehelyett Katsuki szája szegletében megjelent egy cinkos kis mosoly.

\- Az igazság az, hogy este még úgy terveztem, a tegnapi volt az utolsó versenyem a szezonban - mondta -, ám éjszaka sok időm volt gondolkodni. Szeretnék még bizonyítani, elsősorban nem másoknak, hanem magamnak. Én is ott leszek Torinóban.

Viktor remélte, hogy a döbbenet nem ült ki túl nyilvánvalóan az arcára ebben a pillanatban.

 

Arra számított, hogy Vancouverben maradnak az olimpia végéig, és így lesz néhány szabadnapja, ami alatt, ha nem is pihenhet, legalább edzenie nem kell, hiszen nem kapnának jégidőt a gála próbáján túl. Tévedett. Az edzője kibérelt maguknak egy jégpályát az egyik külvárosban, mert _„nem hanyagolhatták el a munkát, főleg nem egy egész hétre.”_

Az edzésnek valójában nem sok értelme volt: Viktornak arra alig volt energiája, hogy megkösse a korcsolyacipő fűzőjét, nem hogy arra, hogy triplákat és kvadokat ugorjon. Az első nap első fél órájában máris sikerült magára haragítania az edzőjét is, a szüleit is, akik elégedetlenkedve csettintgették a nyelvüket, és összevont szemöldökkel csóválták a fejüket, valahányszor hibázott - márpedig rengeteget hibázott. Egyáltalán nem érezte a lába alatt a jeget, nem tudott jól elrugaszkodni, folyton kiesett a ritmusból, és rosszul érkezett le, nem csoda, hogy a feneke szinte többet érte a jeget, mint a korcsolyája pengéi.

\- Mi a faszt művelsz, Viktor? - szűrte a fogai között az edző, amikor a palánk mellé siklott, hogy kifújja az orrát.

A fiú összerezzent, és ökölbe szorította a kezeit, hogy megállítsa a remegésüket. Csak egy ijesztőbb dolog volt ezen a világon a kiabáló Igor Konsztantyinovicsnál: a szavakat halkan a fogai között szűrő Igor Konsztantyinovics - utóbbi Viktort kísértetiesen emlékeztette egy kígyóra.

\- Sajnálom - motyogta a nem is létező bajsza alatt, bár tudta, teljesen felesleges szabadkoznia, úgysem érdekli az edzőt. _„Kifogásokat csak a vesztesek gyártogatnak”_ , ez volt a férfi szava járása, amit Viktor már millió és egyszer hallott. - Én próbálom…

\- Próbálod? - sziszegte az edző. Egy ér vészesen kidudorodott a nyakán, Viktor ebből már tudta, hogy nagy bajban van.

_Próbálta_ , tényleg próbálta, de egyszerűen _nem ment_. Mi mást tehetett volna még?

Gyűlölte az ilyen napokat. Nem is az frusztrálta őt igazán, hogy nem sikerülnek az ugrások, de az esések, bárki bármit is mondott, igenis fájtak, és egy olyan edzővel kellett dolgoznia, aki egész egyszerűen nem tűrte el a hibákat - ezt már egészen kicsi korában megtanulta.

 

_Viktor vett egy mély levegőt, és összeszorította a fogát, majd nekilódult, hogy újra megpróbálja azt a tripla Axelt, ami ma valamiért egyáltalán nem akart sikerülni neki. Most is érezte már az elrugaszkodáskor, hogy biztosan nem lesz meg benne a három és fél fordulat, nem is csodálkozott, amikor újra elesett benne. Lassan tápászkodott fel, nem siette el - nem azért, mert fájt volna az esés, az meg sem kottyant neki, hanem mert ezzel is próbálta húzni kicsit az időt. Nem akarta még egyszer megpróbálni, főleg nem azonnal._

_\- Ez kritikán aluli volt, Vitya! - közölte vele az edzője a palánk mellől. - A legrosszabb próbálkozásod a mai napon. Vagy talán azt szeretted volna demonstrálni, hogyan nem szabad tripla Axelt ugrani?_

_\- Bocsánat, edző - lihegte, miközben felállt végre, és a ruhája ujjába törölte a verejtéket a homlokáról._

_\- Nem bocsánatkérést akarok hallani, hanem egy normális tripla Axelt látni tőled! Szedd össze magad végre! Gyerünk! - kiabált a férfi torka szakadtából, hiába állt Viktor alig másfél méternyire tőle. A fiatal korcsolyázó vett egy mély levegőt, és újra összeszorította a fogát. Már mindene fájt, nem is az esésektől, a túlterheltségtől. Lélegzetvételnyi szünetet sem tarthatott egész héten már megint._

_Nem értette, miért erőlteti az edző azt a tripla Axelt. Nem volt rá szüksége, anélkül is meg tudta nyerni a versenyeit, hiszen több triplát tudott bemutatni, mint bárki más a korosztályában._

_Viktor becsukta egy pillanatra a szemét, majd nekilendült, és tett két kört a pályán, mielőtt újra elrugaszkodott volna. Ha lehet, az ugrás még rosszabbul sikerült, mint az előző: annyira alulforogta, hogy előrefelé érkezett le belőle, és akkorát esett, hogy még a homloka is a jégen csattant._

_\- Idióta hülyegyerek! - sziszegte az edzője, miközben mellé siklott a jégen, és cseppet sem gyengéden talpra rángatta. - Agyrázkódást akarsz kapni? Ha már ugrani nem tudsz, legalább esni megtanulhatnál tisztességesen!_

_Viktor szemeit szúrni kezdték a könnyek, de igyekezett visszanyelni őket. Soha semmi jó nem sült ki abból, ha sírni kezdett - a felnőttek olyankor csak még dühösebbek lettek rá. Az edző taszított rajta egy nagyot._

_\- Gyerünk, újra!_

_A fiú szó nélkül kezdett megint koszorúzni. Hevesen dobogó szívvel, kétségbeesetten rugaszkodott el ismét, és bár az ugrás valamivel jobban sikerült, mint az előző, így is elesett benne._

_\- Tudod mit, Viktor? Nem vagyok hajlandó tovább pazarolni rád az időmet - jelentette ki az edző, és hátat fordított a fiúnak. - Tűnés!_

_Viktor szeméből kibuggyantak a könnyek, miközben az öltöző felé rohant, ám mielőtt elérte volna az ajtót, valaki durván megragadta a karjánál fogva._

_\- Viktor! Ez mi a fene volt?! - Az édesanyja szigorú tekintetétől Viktor egészen apróra húzta össze magát, már amennyire az asszony szorításában tudta. Gyűlölt csalódást okozni a szüleinek. - Van fogalmad róla, mibe kerül egy olyan edző óradíja, mint Igor Konsztantyinovics? Mi súlyos pénzeket fizetünk neki azért, hogy foglalkozzon veled, már minden megtakarításunkat a te karrieredbe fektettük, és te így hálálod meg?_

_\- Sa… sajnálom - szipogta a fiú. - Én próbáltam, tényleg, de… Nem megy._

_\- Viktor, figyelj ide! - térdelt le elé az anyja, és még mindig villámokat szóró tekintettel a két kezébe fogta fia fejét. - Olyan nincs, hogy nem megy. Csak olyan van, hogy nem próbálkozol elég keményen. Érted?_

_Viktor egyáltalán nem értett egyet az édesanyjával, de bólintott. Ő tényleg mindent megpróbált, de voltak napok, amikor valahogy nem akart összejönni neki az a hülye Axel, bármit is csinált. Nem tudta, miért, hiszen ugyanúgy igyekezett, mint máskor._

_\- Na, jól van! Fejezd be a bőgést - nem vagy már csecsemő -, menj szépen vissza az edződhöz, kérj bocsánatot, és mutasd meg neki, hogy hajlandó vagy rendesen dolgozni! Rendben?_

_\- Rendben… - motyogta Viktor, és beletörölte a szemét a felsője ujjába, majd lehorgasztott fejjel visszabandukolt a pályára, az edzője mellé. A férfi egyetlen pillantásra sem méltatta. Vett egy mély levegőt, mielőtt óvatosan, remegő hangon megszólította. - Edző?_

_Igor Konsztantyinovics végre vetett rá egy cseppet sem kedves oldalpillantást, és egy morranással jelezte, figyel._

_\- Bocsánatot kérek - mondta cérnavékony hangon. Cseppet sem fűlt a foga ahhoz, hogy kimondja a következő mondatot. - Megpróbálhatnám még egyszer?_

_Az edző egy intéssel jelezte, hogy próbálja. Viktor a torkában dobogó szívvel lendült neki. Ezt most nem szabad elrontania, ismételgette magának. Most muszáj sikerülnie!_

_Nem sikerült. Akkorát esett, hogy beverte mindkét térdét. Biztos volt benne, hogy holnapra kék-zöld foltokkal lesz tele a lába már megint. Alig mert ránézni az edzőjére, amikor feltápászkodott._

_\- Így akarsz meggyőzni arról, hogy komolyan veszed a munkát? - szűrte a fogai között az edző. Viktor ösztönből hátrébb lépett, és kis híján el is botlott közben._

_\- Sajnálom - emelte fel maga elé a kezeit. - Nem… nem tudom, mit csinálok rosszul..._

_\- Nem? - vonta fel a szemöldökét az edző, és közelebb siklott Viktorhoz a jégen, majd két ujja közé csípve a fiú állát emelte fel annak a fejét, hogy a szemébe nézzen. - Jól van - szűrte még mindig a szavakat a fogai között. - Akkor ma addig fogsz próbálkozni, míg rá nem jössz, mi az, amit rosszul csinálsz._

_Viktor másnap reggel nem tudott lábra állni.  
_


	3. Próba

A gála próbája előtt Viktor meg volt róla győződve, hogy nem lesz képes végigkorcsolyázni a programját, ami, hiába volt csak gálaprogram, tele volt ugrásokkal, pont, mint egy versenyeken bemutatott kűr. Könnyebb volt persze, mint amit pontokért korcsolyázott, de nem sokkal, és amilyen kimerült volt, úgy érezte, egy óriási csoda kell, hogy ne essen majd el egyszer sem - márpedig, ahogy azt az édesanyja gyerekkora óta mondogatta neki, _gálán elesni majdnem olyan kínos, mintha lecsúszna a ruhája, és pucéran állna a jégen a közönség előtt_.

Miközben a jégcsarnok tornatermében melegített, a fejében folyamatosan kattogtak a fogaskerekek. Ki akarta húzni magát ez alól a gála alól, csakhogy nem tudta, hogyan. Ő volt az olimpiai bajnok, kötelező volt részt vennie rajta - ha orvosi igazolás nélkül kihagyja, a nemzetközi szövetség és az olimpiai bizottság még pénzbüntetést is fizettetett volna vele. Sóhajtott egy nagyot.

A gála elvileg szórakozás volt. Azt mondták, arra jó, hogy a korcsolyázók többet mutathassanak meg a személyiségükből, kötöttségek nélkül korcsolyázhassanak, és közben szórakoztassák a közönséget. Viktor nem értette. Ő sosem élvezte ezeket a gálákat, hiszen nem különböztek sokban a versenyektől: mindig arra kellett törekednie, hogy ő legyen a legjobb, hiába nem volt hivatalosan verseny. Minden egyes alkalommal, amikor jégre lépett, tökéletesnek kellett lennie, olyan zenére korcsolyázni, olyan koreográfiával, ami illett az úgynevezett „imidzsbe”, amit a szülei és az edző álmodott meg számára még gyerekkorában.

Kicsi korában kislányos testalkata és még annál is kislányosabb vonásai voltak, sőt, még a hangja is olyan magas, kifejezetten cérnavékony volt, hogy rendszeresen lánynak nézték, az édesanyja pedig előszeretettel öltöztette olyan ruhákba, amik szintén „lányosnak” számítottak - igaz, szerencsére ez nem szoknyácskákat jelentett, ám annál több rózsaszín kisnadrágot, fodrokat, masnikat, csipkeberakást -, és hagyta, hogy a derekáig megnőjön a haja, amit gyakran fésülgetett, befont, kontyba tűzött, épp úgy, ahogy a Viktor óvodai csoportjába járó kislányok játszottak a babáik hajával. Viktornak nagyobb korában egyszer megfordult a fejében, hogy az édesanyja valójában egy kislányra vágyott, és csalódott, amiért csak egy fia született. Ki tudja, talán ezért volt vele folyton elégedetlen... Ezért nem lehetett Viktor soha elég jó neki: amiatt, ami a két lába között volt - bár ezt biztosan nem tudhatta, talán ha lánynak születik, az sem változtatott volna semmin. Sosem tudott igazán az anyja fejébe látni.

Viktort sokan és sokszor csúfolták gyerekkorában, és nem is csak az iskolában, még azután is, hogy magántanuló lett, hiszen a környéken, ahol laktak, mondhatni csak nagycsaládosok éltek, rengeteg volt a gyerek. Szinte mindegyik szerette cikizni őt - persze csak akkor tették, ha Viktor szülei nem voltak ott -, és a csúfolódás egy idő után átcsapott fizikai erőszakba: a fiatal Viktor nem egyszer találta magát hat-nyolc, vagy olykor tíz-tizenöt fiú gyűrűjében, akik agyba-főbe verték és rugdosták őt, ahol csak érték, néha órákon át, és neki…

Neki olyankor is el kellett mennie a másnapi, vagy akár az aznap esti edzésre. Egy idő után persze a szülei is, az edzője is megelégelte a helyzetet - nem őt sajnálták, nem igazán, Viktor tisztában volt azzal, hogy inkább csak a „befektetésüket” féltették -, és úgy döntöttek, egyetlen percre sem hagyják egyedül a fiút a szentpétervári utcákon. Onnantól kezdve legalább nem kellett folyton a háta mögé néznie - alig egy éve, tizenhét éves korában hagyták csak abba a kísérgetését.

A jégpályán, a versenyeken azonban minden más volt. A lányos külsőt, amiért annyit bántották „odakint”, a nézők csodálták, a versenytársak irigyelték, a bírák pedig - ebben Viktor egészen biztos volt -, gazdagon jutalmazták a pontozásnál. Sosem értette, miért. A körülötte lévő emberek, az úgynevezett „teamje” viszont igen: egyre jobban és jobban igyekeztek rájátszani Viktor kislányos külsejére. A versenyprogramjai, a kűrruhái rendre egyszerre voltak férfi és női ruhák, kifejezetten merészek, és már-már közönségesek - Viktor néha már csodálkozott, hogy nem kap pontlevonást egy-egy túlságosan is kivágott és átlátszó darab miatt.

Nem szerette azokat a ruhákat, ahogy egyetlen programja koreográfiáját sem szerette. Viktor mindennek érezte magát, csak annak az embernek nem, akinek mutatnia kellett magát, akár a jégpályán kívül, akár azon. Ráadásul egyre inkább úgy érezte, kiöregedett már ebből a félig lány, félig fiú szerepből: tizennyolc éves volt, a vonásai jóval férfiasabbak, mint néhány éve, csak a teste volt ugyanolyan vézna - vagy talán véznább, mert nem keveset nőtt az elmúlt években, és közben a versenysúlya alig változott. Nem értette, miért erőltetik még mindig ugyanezt az imidzset a szülei és az edzője. Egyre kevésbé tudta már eladni, ahogy egyre jobban és jobban hagyta el a serdülőkort.

Viktor sóhajtott egy nagyot, és megrázta a fejét. Jobb lenne, ha nem gondolna most erre. Sőt, a legjobb lenne, ha egyáltalán nem is gondolkodna. Kár, hogy nem tudta az agyát egy csettintéssel kikapcsolni - sokkal könnyebb lenne úgy túljutni a mai napon. Sőt, az egész élete jóval könnyebb lenne.

Miközben lement spárgába, és ráhajolt a combjára, hogy megnyújtsa az izmait, a tekintete akaratlanul is körbejárt a helyiségben. Nem lehetett nem észrevenni, hogy míg a többi korcsolyázó szinte egymás hegyén-hátán melegített, és közben nevetgélt, beszélgetett, Viktor a legtávolabbi sarokban volt, teljesen egyedül. Mindig így volt, de most valamiért zavarni kezdte ez a távolság közte és a többiek között.

Katsuki kacagni kezdett valamin, amit Giacometti mondott neki. A hangja betöltötte a helyiséget, és mosolygásra késztette Viktort. Katsukinak… nagyon szép nevetése volt. Valósággal csilingelt közben a hangja, és ezzel visszaidézte Viktor számára azt a néhány röpke, boldog percet, amit együtt töltöttek el ugyanennek a jégcsarnoknak egy távol eső zugában, egy mellékhelyiség padlóján ücsörögve.

Viktor nem volt benne biztos, miért jelentett neki olyan sokat az a beszélgetés, de sokszor kapta magát azon az utóbbi napokban, hogy visszagondol rá.

Talán most is odamehetne Katsukihoz. Talán beszélgethetne vele megint. De mit mondhatna neki? Hogyan kell elkezdeni egy beszélgetést?

Felállt, és körzött néhányat előbb a jobb, azután a bal lábfejével.

Nem. Most nem mehet oda. Túl sokan látnák, és ha a szülei, vagy - ne adj Isten! - az edzője fülébe jutna, hogy „az ellenséggel cimborál”, annak nagyon csúnya vége lenne.

Talán majd máskor…

Úgysem tudta, miről beszélhetne ezúttal a japán fiúval. Fogalma sem volt, hogyan kell csevegni, a legutóbb is Katsuki volt az, aki az egész beszélgetést irányította.

Talán a világbajnokság előtt vennie kéne egy „Társalgás kezdőknek” című könyvet, vagy hasonlót, már ha létezik egyáltalán ilyesmi. Egy olyanból talán meg lehetne tanulni, hogyan kell megszólítani másokat… De legalábbis a vb-ig jó lenne kitalálni egy témát, amit bedobhat, ha alkalomadtán kettesben maradnak a japán fiúval.

Miközben visszaült spárgába, hogy még egyszer megnyújtsa a lábizmait, Viktor rádöbbent, évek óta nem volt számára olyan fontos semmi, mint hogy még egyszer beszélgethessen Katsukival.

Nem értette magát.

 

A próba hosszúra nyúlt. Viktor alig figyelt oda a koreográfusra, aki ellátta őket az ilyenkor kötelező instrukciókkal, helyette szinte folyamatosan Katsukit nézte a szeme sarkából. Valahányszor tudatosan elfordította róla a tekintetét, az néhány másodperc múlva újra megtalálta a japán fiút. Katsuki - és ez egyáltalán nem fért Viktor fejébe -, olyan boldognak tűnt! Hogy lehetett valaki, aki elveszített egy olimpiai aranyat, amiért évekig dolgozott, és amit minden kétséget kizáróan megérdemelt volna, ha Viktor nem áll közé és a győzelem közé, ennyire felszabadult és boldog? Miért nevetgélt a többi korcsolyázóval együtt olyan felszabadultan? Ennyire nem volt jó színész, az biztos!

Még jobban elkezdte furdalni a lelkiismeret, amiért ő nyerte meg az aranyat. Csak azért hajtott érte, mert abban látta a kiutat a műkorcsolyából, de… a semmiért volt az egész. Nem vonulhatott vissza, folytatnia kellett. Ha ezt előre tudja, nem erőlteti meg magát annyira. Hagyta volna Katsukit nyerni. Nem feltűnően, persze, de egyetlen rontott négyfordulatos ugrás bőven elég lett volna ahhoz, hogy felcserélje a sorrendet kettejük között a pontozásnál - bárki elhitte volna, hogy nem szándékosan csinálta. Sőt, talán még az is megtette volna, ha a kvad flip vagy Lutz helyett csak triplát ugrik.

\- Viktor? Viktor, velünk vagy még? - A gála koreográfusának hangjára - akinek képtelen volt megjegyezni a nevét, pedig állítólag valamikor olimpiai bajnok jégtáncos volt -, Viktor összerezzent, és döbbenten nézett körbe. Hirtelen azt sem tudta, hol van.

\- Öhm… bocsánat - motyogta, mikor rájött, hogy egy ideje egy helyben állt a jég kellős közepén, és bámult ki a fejéből, oda sem bagózva arra, ami körülötte történik, vagy amit neki mondanak. Ki tudja, a többieknek hányszor kellett már megkerülniük őt, mert útban volt?

A férfi megpaskolta a vállát, és elnéző mosollyal az ajkain megcsóválta a fejét.

\- Nyugi, már csak pár perc, és elengedlek titeket. Látom, rád is rád fér a pihenés.

Viktor fülig pirult. Nem tudta eldönteni, hogy a koreográfus gúnyolódik rajta, vagy tényleg kedvesnek szánta a szavakat, így csak sután vállat vont, még egyszer elnézést kért, és igyekezett ezután inkább már a próbára figyelni - de hiába, hiszen Katsukinak szinte végig tőle alig fél méterre kellett korcsolyáznia. Kiszúrás volt ez a koreográfia, mintha direkt Viktor figyelmét akarták volna elvonni vele! Ráadásul sosem marta még annyira a bűntudat, mint ebben a néhány percben. Pokoli volt, és hihetetlenül megkönnyebbült, mikor végre az öltöző felé vehette az irányt - elsőként, egyedül, a nyomában az egymással vidáman csevegő korcsolyázókkal.

Persze az öltözőben már nem lehetett egymaga, de szerencsére Katsuki nem mellé, hanem Giacomettihez ült le, aki láthatóan lelkesen magyarázott neki az egyetemről, ahová felvételizni készült. Viktor nem akart hallgatózni, de amikor a japán fiú is elkezdett a saját továbbtanulásra vonatkozó terveiről beszélni, valami arra késztette, hogy figyeljen oda.

\- Az a baj, hogy igazából még mindig nem tudom, melyik szakot válasszam. - Katsuki elgondolkodva nézett Giacomettire. - Túl sok minden érdekel, de közben még arra is gondolnom kell, hogy a korcsolyázás mellett hogy fog beleférni a dolog, mennyi időm lesz órákra járni és tanulni. Úgy, hogy közben naponta háromszor edzésre járok, a versenyekről már nem is beszélve, még a gimit elvégezni is nehéz, hiába vagyok magántanuló. Az egyetem pedig biztosan még nehezebb lesz. Na meg nem ártana valami olyasmit választani, amiből esetleg meg is tudok élni, ha úgy adódik, hogy abba kell hagynom a korcsolyázást, mert mondjuk megsérülök, vagy ilyesmi... Mindegy, van még egy évem kitalálni.

\- Még egy éved? - A kérdést Giacometti tette fel, bár Viktorból is kikívánkozott. Hogy ne legyen olyan feltűnő, hogy kihallgatja a beszélgetést, lehajolt, és nekiállt kioldani a fűzőket a korcsolyacipőin. A lehető leglassabban szedte szét a csomókat, és igyekezett egyetlen pillanatra sem felnézni, nehogy rajtakapják. Szörnyen kínos lett volna, ha kiderül, hogy hallgatózik. - Azt hittem, idén felvételizel.

\- Kihagyok egy évet - vont vállat Katsuki, de azt, hogy miért, már nem árulta el, és a szőke korcsolyázó sajnos volt olyan udvarias, hogy ne is kérdezzen rá, így Viktor sem tudhatta meg a döntés mögött rejlő indokot.

Alig két perccel később a két fiú már a svájci sajtokról beszélgetett, Viktornak pedig semmi kedve sem volt ahhoz, hogy Giacometti hosszú ömlengését hallgassa a kedvenc sajtos ételeiről - az evés gondolatától is felfordult a gyomra -, így szapora mozdulatokkal lehúzta magáról a korcsolyát, felvette a sportcipőjét, és amilyen gyorsan csak tudott, kiviharzott az öltözőből.

A mosdóba ment - ismét a legtávolabbi mosdóba, abba, ahol a kűr napján összefutott Katsukival. A helyiség most üres és kihalt volt, a léptei, ahogy az ajtótól legmesszebb eső fülke felé indult, visszhangot vertek a csempézett falakon. Örült neki, hogy ezúttal tényleg egyedül lehet itt egy kis ideig.

Miközben a dolgát végezte, Katsukin járt az esze. Vajon miért halasztja el egy évvel a továbbtanulást, főleg, ha azt tervezi, hogy nem fog versenyezni a következő szezonban? Állítólag az első év szörnyen nehéz minden egyetemen, minden szakon - Viktor legalábbis ezt hallotta -, bizonyára sokkal könnyebb lenne akkor elvégeznie, amikor nem kell a műkorcsolyával foglalkoznia. Ő legalábbis biztosan ezt tette volna. Bár ki tudja, lehet, Katsuki tényleg pihenni akart egy teljes évig, és amilyen mázlista volt, senki nem akadályozta meg őt ebben. Vajon mit fog csinálni? Egész nap az ágyban feküdni? Vagy utazgatni?

Viktor a maga részéről örült volna, ha ősztől egyetemre járhatott volna. Ha őszinte akart lenni magához, Katsukihoz hasonlóan - ha nincs más megoldás, és nagyon muszáj -, akár még a versenyzés mellett is bevállalta volna. Az egyetemi diákéletről mindig mindenki olyan nagy lelkesedéssel beszélt, még az apja is, aki sokszor hangoztatta, életre szóló barátságokat kötött ott. Viktor azt nem tudta, mi a fenét tanulna a főiskolán - azt igen, hogy biztos semmi köze nem lenne semmiféle sporthoz a dolognak -, de bizonyára nagyon jó buli lenne, és biztosan kevésbé lenne magányos is, mint most. Vagy nem?

Nem, sóhajtott egy nagyot magában, miközben felhúzta a sliccét, és a mosdótálak felé vette az irányt. Hiszen attól, hogy nem a jégpályán lett volna, még nem tanult volna meg hirtelen barátkozni. Túl fura és visszahúzódó volt. Hiszen azt sem tudta, _Katsukival_ , azzal az emberrel, akinek az élete a legjobban hasonlít az övére, miről beszélgethetne - hát akkor mihez kezdene egy idegennel, aki leül mellé valamelyik előadáson? Nem, Viktor ebben biztos volt, az egyetemen is ugyanolyan egyedül lenne, mint most, ezen a próbán.

Nem mintha számítana. Úgysincs érettségije. Ha valaha fog is egyetemre járni, az nem a közeljövőben lesz.

Az ajtó abban a pillanatban nyílt ki, amikor Viktor megnyitotta a csapot. Az orosz fiú annyira meglepődött, hogy ijedtében túl nagyra állította a vízsugarat, és sikeresen lespriccelte a ruháját.

\- Vi… Viktor? - Az ajtóban Katsuki állt, teljes életnagyságban, Viktor nadrágja pedig úgy nézett ki, mintha összepisilte volna magát. A fiú legszívesebben a föld alá süllyedt volna. - Ez miattam volt?

Viktor gyorsan megrázta a fejét. Nem Katsuki hibája volt, hogy ő elbambult, és megijedt egy nyíló ajtótól.

\- Van másik nadrágod? - lépett hozzá közelebb a japán fiú aggódó arccal. Viktor úgy érezte, az ő arca lángra fog kapni a szégyentől. - Szívesen idehozom. Vagy egy hajszárítót…

Katsuki feltartott kézzel hadonászott maga előtt, mint aki pánikba esett, és az orosz korcsolyázó csak ekkor fedezte fel a jobbjában tartott mobiltelefont - _Viktor_ telefonját. Mégis mit keresett az Katsukinál? Esküdni mert volna, hogy zsebre vágta, mielőtt kijött az öltözőből...

A fekete hajú fiú követte Viktor tekintetét, és elpirult.

\- Izé… ne haragudj, nem akartam a cuccaid között turkálni - mondta bűnbánó tekintettel, még hevesebb mozdulatokkal hadonászva -, csak… azóta csörgött folyamatosan, hogy kijöttél az öltözőből, azért is kerestelek meg téged. Gondoltam, talán fontos. Bocsánat!

Viktor pislogott kettőt, mikor - legnagyobb döbbenetére -, Katsuki mélyen meghajolt, és úgy nyújtotta felé a telefonját, mint ahogy a szamurájos filmekben szokták a katanákat: óvatosan, két tenyéren, akár egy ereklyét. A japán korcsolyázó már-már úgy nézett ki, mint aki áldozatot készül bemutatni valamiféle istenségnek. Kissé - na jó, igazából _nagyon_ nevetséges volt, és ezt csak tetézte, hogy a készülék ebben a pillanatban csörögni és rezegni kezdett Katsuki tenyerén. Viktor néhány hosszú másodpercig nem tudott mást tenni, csak bambán bámulni a mobiljára, mielőtt érte nyúlt volna.

Hiába nem szerette, ha az arcára kiülnek az árulkodó érzelmek, most nem tudott visszafojtani egy fintort, amikor meglátta az edzője nevét villogni a kijelzőn. Igaz is, ki más keresné őt ilyenkor - vagy egyáltalán bármikor, ami azt illeti?

\- Izé… köszönöm. - Viktor egy pillanatra felnézett, és megeresztett egy apró mosolyt Katsuki felé, mielőtt felvette volna a telefont. - Halló?

\- _Vitya, hol a francban vagy?! Miért nem veszed fel azt a kurva telefont, ha hívlak?_

Viktor remélte, hogy nem hallatszik ki a telefonból az edző hangja, mert hiába volt biztos benne, hogy Katsuki egy szavát sem értené - minden valószínűség szerint nem beszélt oroszul -, a dühös hangnem igencsak árulkodó volt.

\- Bocsánat - sóhajtotta a készülékbe. Katsuki sután toporogva nézett rá, majd kissé bizonytalanul sarkon fordult, és magára hagyta őt a helyiségben. Viktor fél kézzel megtámaszkodott a legközelebbi mosdótál peremén. - Az öltözőben volt a telefonom.

\- _Ilyen sokáig húzták azt a kibaszott próbát?_ \- háborgott az edző. - _Ennyi idő alatt háborúkat lehet nyerni!_

Bár sok igazság volt abban, amit Igor Konsztantyinovics mondott, hiszen tényleg hihetetlenül - _szükségtelenül_ -, sokáig tartott a próba, Viktor nem értette, miért kell ezen ennyire felháborodni. Végtére is nem az edzőnek kellett ma a fél napját buta koreográfiák betanulásával töltenie, és Viktornak ma kivételesen nem is volt semmi más dolga ezen a hülyeségen kívül.

\- Nemsokára végzek - mondta a fiú, magába fojtva azt, amit valójában ebben a pillanatban nagyon szívesen az edző fejéhez vágott volna. Nagyon jól tudta, hogy a férfival nem érdemes vitatkozni, úgyis ő húzná a rövidebbet. - Még át kell öltöznöm. Egy zuhany se ártana - tette hozzá némi gondolkodás után. Valójában esze ágában sem volt lezuhanyozni, hiszen annyira nem izzadt meg, hogy szükség legyen rá, és nem akarta, hogy a pára miatt még a hajvasalóval is bajlódnia kelljen, de…

Így legalább kicsit még húzhatta az időt. Addig, amíg itt volt, legalább nem kellett az edzőjét látnia.

\- _Jól van, de igyekezz!_ \- Viktor most már úgy forgatta a szemét, hogy az egészen belefájdult.

\- Sietek, persze - mondta gyorsan, majd azonnal le is tette a telefont. Persze csak ezután döbbent rá, hogy elfelejtett elköszönni.

 _Tipikus_. Biztos ezért is jól megkapja majd a magáét.

Sóhajtva tette zsebre a telefonját, és ahogy végignézett magán, megcsóválta a fejét. A nadrágja csuromvizes volt az ágyékánál. Persze, hogy ennek is vele kell megtörténnie. Az univerzum nyilván direkt szórakozik vele.

Kopogtattak. Viktor felkapta a fejét, és értetlenül meredt a mosdó ajtajára. Ez egy nyilvános vécé volt, mégis miért kopogna bárki az ajtaján? Talán már hallucinál is a kimerültégtől?

Újra kopogtattak az ajtón. Eszerint mégsem ő kezdett megőrülni.

\- Izé… szabad…

Katsuki jött vissza. Hát persze, ki más is kopogott volna, mielőtt bejön?

\- Szereztem egy hajszárítót - mondta furcsa kis vigyorral a szája szegletében. Olyan piros volt az arca, akár egy szép érett, egészséges paradicsom. Vagy futott, vagy szörnyen zavarban volt, ahogy Viktor is. - Még egyszer bocsánat, amiért megijesztettelek! - hajolt meg kissé.

\- Semmi baj - erőltetett magára Viktor egy udvarias mosolyt. - És… köszönöm, de nincs szükség a hajszárítóra. Úgyis átveszem a nadrágom. Van egy farmer a táskámban.

\- Oh… - Katsuki olyan rémülten nézett rá, mintha azt jelentette volna ki, hogy a KGB-nek dolgozik. - Ide… idehozzam esetleg?

Viktor megrázta a fejét, lerángatta magáról a melegítőfelsőjét, és a dereka köré tekerte úgy, hogy eltakarja a vizes foltot a nadrágján. A japán korcsolyázó úgy nézett ki, mint aki menten nekiáll ásni magának egy gödröt, ahová elbújhat szégyenében. Viktor egészen megsajnálta őt. Azután percekig álltak ott egymással szemben, mint két rakás szerencsétlenség. Viktor nem tudta, mit mondhatna a másiknak, ahogy láthatóan Katsuki sem, de egyikük sem akarta magára hagyni a másikat - az orosz legalábbis biztosan nem akart elmenni. Végül hirtelen kicsapódott a mosdó ajtaja, és beviharzott rajta az egyik kanadai jégtáncos pár férfi tagja. Viktor és Katsuki egyszerre rezzent össze, és mindketten úgy siettek ki a helyiségből, mintha vasvillával kergették volna őket, miközben nagyon igyekeztek kerülni egymás pillantását.


	4. Királyfű

Valahogy mégis túlélte a gálát - még maga sem hitte el, honnan lett végül ereje hibátlanul előadni a programját -, sőt, még a záróünnepséget is, és mire feleszmélt, az olimpiai csapat még Kanadában tartózkodó tagjaival együtt ő is elindult haza Oroszországba.

A reptéren ünneplő tömeg és újságírók hada fogadta őket. A figyelem főleg az idén szégyenteljesen kevés aranyérmes felé fordult, és Viktor most bánta csak igazán, hogy ő is köztük van. El szeretett volna tűnni, nem pedig újságok címlapján szerepelni. Annyira, annyira jó lett volna láthatatlanná válni! Miközben kiléptek a terminálból, megfordult a fejében, hogy visszaszalad, vesz egy jegyet valamelyik trópusi szigetre, és soha többé nem jön vissza.

Moszkva zimankós és borús volt, Viktor folyton úgy érezte, a csontjáig hatol a hideg. Főleg a keze fázott állandóan, hiába volt rajta, valahányszor utcára lépett, két kesztyű is - egy vékonyabb, amit a jégpályán is hordott, és egy vastag, bundázott bélésű, ami a reklámszöveg szerint a szibériai favágók kedvence volt.

Nem hagyták pihenni: végeláthatatlan interjúk, protokolláris események a Kremlben, és persze egy kizárólag neki lefoglalt jégpályán az éjszakába nyúló és hajnalban kezdődő edzések vártak rá. Csupán egyetlen napra mentek haza Szentpétervárra, és akkor is csak azért, hogy a város vezetősége hivatalosan is üdvözölhesse újdonsült olimpiai bajnokát, és persze hogy újabb interjúkat adjon széles műmosollyal az arcán.

A kimerültségtől folyton karikásak voltak a szemei. Reggelente hideg kanalat szorított rájuk, szemcseppet csöpögtetett beléjük, és az anyja bőséges mennyiségű korrektort kent az egyre sötétebb, már-már fekete, duzzadt párnákra, de Viktor fogadni mert volna, hogy mindenki, aki csak ránéz, tudja, mennyire kimerült. Amikor három héttel később, a világbajnokság regisztrációs pultjánál leadta az orosz himnuszt és a két programjához tartozó zenét tartalmazó cédéket, Viktor már biztos volt benne, hogy egy katasztrofális verseny áll előtte.

Érezte, hogy ezúttal nem fogja tudni tisztességesen végigkorcsolyázni még a rövidprogramot sem. Annyira rossz formában volt, hogy attól tartott, már a bemelegítést sem lesz képes végigcsinálni. Nem értette, mire volt jó így kizsigerelni őt, ha azt akarták, hogy jól teljesítsen - nem volt élő ember a világon, aki ilyen borzalmasan kimerítő felkészülési időszak után világbajnokságot tudott volna nyerni. Hihetetlenül elege volt már abból, hogy nem hagyják pihenni, és közben a lehetetlent várják el tőle.

A versenyt megelőző nyilvános edzéseken rá sem mert nézni az edzőjére, vagy a többi versenyzőre, annyira sokat hibázott. Mikor a jég közepére szólították, és elindították a rövidje zenéjét, hogy elpróbálhassa a rutint, az ugrásokat inkább ki is hagyta, amivel kiérdemelt egy jó hosszú fejmosást előbb az egész orosz szakmai stábtól - egymás szavába vágva beszéltek, és szörnyen hangosak voltak -, utána a szüleitől is - természetesen csak ott és akkor, ahol és amikor már senki sem láthatta vagy hallhatta meg őket.

A rövidprogram reggelén olyan borzalmas fejfájással ébredt, hogy a jobb szeme folyamatosan könnyezett tőle, és a két fájdalomcsillapítót, amit az anyja belediktált a reggelinél, hamarosan kihányta a jégcsarnok egyik vécéfülkéjében, a tojásfehérjéből készült, ízetlen rántottájával együtt. Amikor remegő tagokkal feltápászkodott, megtörölte a szája szélét két kocka vécépapírral, és elhagyta a fülkét, megállt benne az ütő is: a mosdó ajtajában ott állt Yuri Katsuki.

_Hát most már mindig a mellékhelyiségben fognak összefutni?!_

\- Sz… szia! - Katsuki bizonytalanul mérte őt végig.

\- Izé… szia - motyogta Viktor, és a melegítője ujjával letörölte az ajka mindkét szegletét, attól tartva, maradt még rajta a reggeliből, amit az imént látott viszont.

\- Jól vagy? - kérdezte halkan a japán korcsolyázó. A tekintetéből aggodalom sütött.

Viktor elpirult. Katsuki egyértelműen tudta, mi történt odabent a vécéfülkében, és talán azt hitte, beteg, talán azt, hogy szándékosan hánytatta meg magát. Mindkét lehetőség meglehetősen kínos volt.

\- Persze. - Viktor igyekezett vidoran válaszolni, széles mosollyal az arcán, de Katsukit láthatóan nem sikerült meggyőznie. A mosoly néhány gyötrő, hosszú másodperc után lehervadt az arcáról. A csapokhoz sietett, kiöblítette a száját, és amilyen gyorsan csak tudott, kiviharzott a helyiségből, ám a japán korcsolyázó követte őt. Viktor alig tett meg néhány métert a folyosón, amikor elkapta őt a felkarjánál fogva.

\- Várj!

Viktor bizonytalanul fordult vissza Katsuki felé. A fekete hajú fiú nála is bizonytalanabbul toporgott előtte. Már-már azt hitte, meg sem fog szólalni, amikor végül mégis elmormogott valamit az orra alatt, amit Viktor nem értett.

\- Tessék?

\- Izé… Bazsalikomtea - emelte fel kissé a hangját Katsuki. Viktor értetlenül meredt rá.

\- Micsoda? - pislogott. Jól értette? Tea bazsalikomból? Micsoda undorító dolog lehetett az! Ez talán egy japán sértés, amit Katsuki szó szerint fordított le az anyanyelvéről?

\- Hányingerre a legjobb - mondta Katsuki anélkül, hogy ránézett volna.

Viktor megrökönyödve bámult az ellenfelére. Ez valami vicc volt, ugye? A bazsalikomtea gondolatától is felfordult a gyomra, de ha még nem is lett volna így, vajon honnan szerzett volna _itt_ bazsalikomot vagy forró vizet?!

\- Ó - mondta jobb híján, és tanácstalanul mérte végig a láthatóan még mindig zavarban lévő Katsukit.

\- Ha szeretnél… én tudok adni - motyogta a japán olyan halkan, hogy Viktor már megint alig értette, mit mond.

\- Komolyan? - esett le az álla.

\- Ne röhögj ki, de vízforralóval járok a versenyekre. - Katsuki az alkarját vakargatta, és úgy bámulta a cipőjét, mintha az lenne a legérdekesebb dolog a világon.

\- Komolyan? - csúszott ki újra Viktor száján a kérdés.

\- Utálom a vizet. Mindig teát iszok. - A japán versenyző most már egyenesen úgy nézett ki, mint aki ásni akar egy gödröt, hogy eltemethesse magát szégyenében. Pont, mint Vancouverben néhány hete.

Viktor a homlokához kapott, és felszisszent, amikor újra élesen belenyilalt az egyébként is lüktető fejébe a fájdalom.

\- Minden oké?

\- Csak… fáj a fejem - ismerte be Viktor. Tudta, nem kellene erről Katsukinak beszélnie, de nem tudta megállítani magát, a szavak ömleni kezdtek belőle. - Ennyire még talán soha életemben nem fájt. Alig tudom a szememet nyitva tartani. Fogalmam sincs, hogy fogok így pályára állni ma.

_Nem szabad, Viktor! Nem beszélhetsz a gyengeségeidről az ellenfelednek!_

\- Várj meg itt! - nézett rá némi gondolkodás után Katsuki, és elviharzott a folyosón. Viktor tanácstalanul pislogott utána. Remélte, nem egy újságírót keres, hogy elmondja neki, amit az imént hallott, és nem is az edzőihez rohan, hogy beszámoljon nekik riválisa állapotáról.

\- Áú! - Újra belenyilalt az éles fájdalom a halántékába. Szerencsére volt egy pad a folyosón a fal mellett, amire le is rogyott azonnal.

A tenyerébe temette az arcát. Nem volt benne biztos, hogy a könnyei a fejfájás miatt folynak, vagy sírni kezdett. Hihetetlenül elege volt már. Csak egy kis pihenőt akart, semmi mást, a fenébe is!

\- Viktor? - Katsuki hangjára az orosz fiú felkapta a fejét. A másik korcsolyázó aggódó tekintettel nézett le rá. A kezében egy fekete, japán zászlókkal díszített bögrét tartott. Viktor nem tudta, mi nyűgözi le őt jobban: hogy Katsuki tényleg csinált neki teát, vagy az, hogy egy porcelánbögrét is magával hurcolt a versenyekre. - Tessék, idd meg! Azt mondják, úgy a legjobb, ha lassan kortyolgatod.

Viktor gyanakodva szívta be a gőzölgő tea illatát. Az cseppet sem volt bizalomgerjesztő, mégis úgy döntött, tesz vele egy próbát. Ha Katsuki csak szórakozik vele, legalább az egyikük majd röhög egy jó nagyot. Meglepődött, amikor rájött, hogy a teának egyáltalán nincs rossz íze, de még nagyon forrónak találta, így letette maga mellé a padra.

\- Köszönöm - motyogta. Elpirult, érezte abból, ahogy az arca felforrósodik. Katsuki szégyenlősen megvonta a vállát.

\- Nincs mit. Remélem, segít majd.

A japán fiú kissé tanácstalanul toporogva állt előtte. Viktor egy idő után rájött, szeretne mondani neki még valamit, csak nem meri, vagy talán nem találja a szavakat, mert kétszer is kinyitotta a száját, és tátogni kezdett, akár egy partra vetett hal. Az orosz korcsolyázó hátrarázta a haját - hiba volt, a hirtelen mozdulattól megint fájdalom nyilallt a halántékába -, és megpaskolta maga mellett a padot.

\- Nem ülsz le? - kérdezte halkan, már-már félve. Katsuki néhány másodperc fáziskéséssel reagált, mint aki alaposan átgondolja a választ.

\- Oké… - mormogta, és letelepedett Viktor mellé. A hosszú hajú fiút meglepte a közelsége: a padon bőven lett volna hely, de Katsuki mégis olyan szorosan mellé ült le, hogy összeért a térdük.

Viktor megköszörülte a torkát, és kezébe vette a japán zászlókkal díszített bögrét - remélte, senki sem látja meg Katsukin kívül a kezében, és főleg senki nem készít róla fotót -, és a még mindig gőzölgő teára szegezte a tekintetét, hogy ne kelljen a másik szemébe néznie.

\- Téged se hagytak sokat pihenni az olimpia után, igaz? - Katsuki kérdésére Viktor felkapta a fejét, ám még mindig nem nézett a japánra, úgy rázta meg a fejét. - Őrület, nem? Interjúk, interjúk, interjúk, és közben még edzeni is kéne valamikor… Kicsit, bevallom, besokalltam.

Viktor bólintott egyet. Nem merte kimondani, hogy ő is besokallt. Nem is kicsit. Volt néhány nap, amikor egyenesen azt fontolgatta, hogy megszökik. Vagy nem is néhány. Vancouver óta folyamatosan az járt a fejében. Lehet, tényleg azt kéne tennie? Lelépni innen?

Beleivott a teába. Az mostanra már meg is hűlt annyira, hogy ne égesse meg a nyelvét minden kortynál. A szaga még mindig borzalmas volt, a színe sem volt túl étvágygerjesztő, de ahogy lassan elfogyasztotta, valóban megnyugtatta a háborgó gyomrát. Miközben kortyolgatta, Katsuki folyamatosan beszélt, Viktor nem is figyelt rá igazán, hogy miről, de a hangja olyan megnyugtató volt közben, hogy az orosz fiú azt kívánta, bár sose hagyná abba, és bár örökké itt maradhatna, ezen a padon, hogy hallgassa. Ám a bögre lassan kiürült, és Katsuki is elhallgatott, az idő pedig telt és múlt - és várt még rájuk egy verseny.

Viktor már a jégen koszorúzott a hatperces bemelegítés alatt, amikor rájött, hogy nem csak a hányingere múlt el, de a fejfájása is finom, alig zavaró lüktetéssé tompult. Nem tudta eldönteni, Katsuki vagy a tea tett csodát.

 

Attól függetlenül, hogy valamivel jobban érezte magát, még mindig nem volt kirobbanó formában, amikor a nevét szólították. Örült, hogy ma csak egy rövidprogramot kell végigkorcsolyáznia - most még ez a két perc, ötven másodperc is túl hosszú időnek tűnt. Mikor felvette a kiinduló pozíciót a jég közepén, vetett egy pillantást az edzőjére, aki szigorú arccal figyelte őt. Valahol nevetségesnek érezte, hogy még most is ugyanúgy bánik vele, mint gyerekkorában, és nem hajlandó egy kicsi lazítást sem engedélyezni neki, hiába nyerte meg múlt hónapban azt a hülye olimpiát. Vajon eljön valaha a pillanat, hogy Igor Konsztantyinovics felnőttként kezeli majd, és nem egy hülye kölyökként, mintha a saját cipőfűzőjét sem tudná bekötni?

A zene elindult, de Viktor ezt túl későn vette észre, ezért a program elején kissé kapkodnia kellett, hogy behozza azt az egy, legfeljebb két másodperces, rövid, és mégis jelentős csúszást. Az első elem az egy négyfordulatos és egy tripla toe loopból álló kombináció volt, amit - és ezt Viktor soha senkinek nem vallotta még be saját magán kívül -, jobban utált, mint bármelyik másik ugrást, valószínűleg azért, mert ezt tanulta meg mind közül a legnehezebben. Tizenkét-tizenhárom éves korában, amikor elkezdték gyakoroltatni vele, egyenesen rémálmai voltak miatta.

A válla felett egy pillanatra hátranézett. Ennyi jégen töltött évvel a háta mögött már előre megérezte, hogy ha a bonyolult összekötő elemeket, amiket az edzője talált ki a pokoli kombináció elé, mind megcsinálja, nem fog sikerülni az ugrás, így inkább úgy döntött, kihagyja őket. Tudta, emiatt is fejmosást fog kapni, de nem akarta elrontani már rögtön az első ugrását a programban. Így is nehezére esett jól elrugaszkodnia, nem is érkezett le valami szépen a második toe-ból, ám ideje sem volt rá, hogy gondolkodjon rajta, hiszen rögtön következett utána az első forgása. Az sem lett élete legjobbja, de egynek elment. Valamennyi pontot úgyis kapni fog rá, és most csak ez érdekelte. Egyenként túlesni az elemeken, utána visszamenni a hotelbe, és lefeküdni aludni - ez volt a terve. Persze nagyon jól tudta, hogy a verseny után még interjúkat is kell adnia, és ha bekerül az első háromba - amire ő maga nem számított, ám mindenki más igen -, az ilyenkor kötelező sajtókonferencián is részt kell vennie…

Annyira elkalandozott gondolatban, hogy kishíján elmulasztotta a tripla Axelt. Elrugaszkodott, de semmi lendülete nem volt, nem tudta kiforogni az ugrást, és mire rájött, mi is történik, a csípője és a könyöke nagyot csattant a jégen - olyan nagyot, hogy ösztönösen a karjához kapott a másik kezével, de azonnal fel is pattant, hogy folytassa a programot.

_Hogy mit fog ő ezért kapni, te jó ég!_

A program hátralévő része maga volt a katasztrófa: mindkét lépéssora közben többször is megcsúszott, alig tudta elkerülni az esést, a tripla Lutzból két lábra érkezett, a forgásai pedig… nos, azokról jobb is nem beszélni, gondolta, miközben belülről az ajkait harapdálva meghajolt a közönségnek. Most biztos mindenki rajta röhög, és egész Oroszország dühös rá, amiért így leégette őket. Bele sem mert gondolni, milyen szalagcímekkel jelennek meg majd a holnapi sportnapilapok.

Szeretett volna minél hamarabb eltűnni a rivaldafényből, ugyanakkor semmi kedve nem volt lemenni a jégről, mert tudta, milyen fejmosást fog kapni az edzőjétől, azután a szüleitől. Amikor kilépett a pályáról a szőnyeggel borított betonpadlóra, Igor Konsztantyinovics rá sem nézett, és szinte hozzávágta Viktorhoz az élvédőket és az egyenmelegítője felső részét. A fiú a fejét lehorgasztva támaszkodott neki a palánknak, hogy felpattintsa a műanyag védőket a pengéire, és végig a padlót fikszírozva indult el a kiss and cry felé, ám alig két lépés után megtorpant: valaki egy plüss kutyust dobott a lába elé. Viktor döbbenten pislogott a puhának tűnő, barna játékra.

\- Szeretünk, Viktor! - sikította egy - vagy talán több? -, lány valahol a feje felett, mire Viktor esetlenül lehajolt a játékért, és megeresztett egy apró, hamis mosolyt a közönség felé. Sosem értette, miért rajonganak érte olyan sokan, azt pedig főleg nem, hogy néhányan miért igyekeznek vigasztalni őt egy-egy rosszul sikerült verseny után. Nem érdemelte meg.

A plüssjátékot magához szorítva huppant le a székre az edzője mellé. Még mindig fájt a könyöke. Ösztönösen odanyúlt, hogy megmasszírozza, de azután emlékeztette magát, hogy a kamerák minden mozdulatát rögzítik, így inkább igyekezett úgy tenni, mintha csak a melegítője ujját igazítaná meg, miközben megkockáztatott egy oldalpillantást az edzője felé.

Igor Konsztantyinovics karba tett kézzel, dühösen meredt a kivetítőre, ahol Viktor ugrásainak ismétlését mutatták. Viktor is arra fordította a tekintetét. A lassításból még nyilvánvalóbban látszott, hogy mennyi hibát vétett a programban. Lehorgasztotta a fejét, és a homlokát a tenyerének nyomva a korcsolyacipőit kezdte el bámulni. Még ha a bírók kesztyűs kézzel is bánnak vele, és jó pontokat adnak neki a komponensekben, akkor is szégyenletesen alacsony lesz a pontszáma egy olimpiai bajnokhoz képest. Őt nem zavarta volna, sőt, magasról tett volna rá, ha nem lett volna biztos, hogy nem fogja ezt egy ejnye-bejnyével megúszni.

Tudta, hogy ez lesz, előre tudta, de a körülötte lévőket cseppet sem érdekelte sem a véleménye, sem az, hogy milyen állapotban van, csak az, hogy itt legyen ezen a nyomorult világbajnokságon - és mégis őt fogják hibáztatni a gyenge teljesítménye miatt. _Rohadtul_ nem volt ez fair.

A versenynap végén a tizennegyedik helyen állt, esélye sem volt már az aranyéremre, márpedig minden más helyezés elfogadhatatlan volt. Viktor világa fekete és fehér volt: az ember vagy az első helyen végzett, vagy szánalmas vesztes volt - legalábbis a szülei, az edzője, de talán egész Oroszország szerint is.

A riporterek szadista élvezettel faggatták a sok hiba okáról, sőt, egész teóriákkal álltak elő arról, hogy milyen érzés lehet újdonsült olimpiai bajnokként nagy világversenyen részt venni - kiderült: egyiküknek sincs fogalma róla -, és arról kérdezgették, vajon igazuk van-e. Viktor alig bírta megállni, hogy ne forgassa a szemeit.

Amikor késő este - végre egyedül -, a hotelszobájába ért, már nem is akart gondolni erre a napra, csak le akart feküdni, hogy aludjon egy keveset. Sóhajtva, az újra lüktető fejét és a megint könnyező szemét masszírozva indult el a fürdőszoba felé, hogy elvégezze a dolgát. Szívesen áztatta volna kicsit magát a kádban, de félt, elaludna közben, annyira álmos volt, így inkább reggelre halasztotta a fürdést, és csak a fogát mosta meg, mielőtt visszavonszolta volna magát a szobába, ám az ajtóban megtorpant, amikor meglátta, hogy nincs egyedül: Igor Konsztantyinovics az ágya szélén ült, karba tett kézzel, ugyanazzal a dühös arccal, amit akkor vágott, amikor Viktor pontjait várták néhány órával korábban a jégcsarnokban.

Viktor egész testén a jeges rémület futott végig, és az amúgy is hófehér arcából kiszaladt a vér.

_Ezt ne! Csak ezt ne!_

 

Tudta, hogy muszáj valami elfogadhatót mutatnia a kűrben, különben nagyon nagy bajban lesz, így igyekezett összeszedni magát. A bemelegítés alatt fejben újra és újra lejátszotta a programját, megpróbálta elképzelni, hogyan fognak kinézni az ugrások - bár nem volt benne biztos, ér-e valamit a dolog. A tapasztalatának köszönhetően már megint tudta előre, hogy az Axellel ma ismét bajban lesz, márpedig abból kettő is volt a programjában. Az agya elkezdett kattogni: legalább az egyiket le kell cserélnie egy másik ugrásra, akkor is, ha az kevesebb alappontot ér.

Még mindig hihetetlenül kimerültnek érezte magát, sőt, most már úgy érezte, minden porcikája, még a haja is fáj, de igyekezett nem törődni vele. Bánta, hogy nem kereste meg Katsukit, hogy kérjen tőle egy újabb adag bazsalikomteát. Lehet, hogy az, és egy röpke beszélgetés a japán fiúval, valamennyit javított volna az állapotán.

Viktor erőnek erejével vonszolta ki magát a jégre, és a kűr mind a négy perc harminc másodpercében a saját teste ellen küzdött. Nem futott hibátlan programot, az Axelben tényleg rontott - igaz, most nem esett el, de a tripla helyett csak egy szimplát sikerült megugrania -, és legalább be tudta fejezni, mégsem könnyebbült meg, amikor vége volt.

Az edzője most sem nézett rá, de legalább ma normálisan odanyújtotta, és nem hozzávágta a melegítőjét. Viktor sóhajtva vette magára, miután feltette az élvédőket a korcsolyájára, és követte Igor Konsztantyinovicsot a kiss and cry-ba. Egészen jó pontokat kapott, amit bizonyára nagyobb mértékben köszönhetett annak, hogy ő volt az aktuális olimpiai bajnok, mint a valódi teljesítményének, de még a részrehajló bírók sem tudták a dobogóig repíteni. Az ötödik helyen fejezte be a versenyt, miközben Katsuki zsinórban második világbajnoki címét szerezte meg.

Viktor máris attól félt, meglincselik, amikor hazaér Szentpétervárra.


	5. Húrszakadás

A lincselés ugyan elmaradt, de Viktor ettől semmivel sem érezte jobban magát. Az edzője nagy kegyesen engedélyezett neki egy hét pihenőt - persze csak azután, hogy leszögezte: Viktor a világbajnokságon nyújtott teljesítménye alapján cseppet sem érdemelte meg -, és a fiatal korcsolyázó azt hitte, ha mást nem, legalább kialudhatja magát. Nagyobbat nem is tévedhetett volna: a menedzsere annyi interjút szervezett le neki, hogy megint nem maradt egyetlen szabad perce sem magára. Az az egy hét végül majdnem rosszabb volt, mintha edzéssel töltötte volna.

Visszatérni a jégcsarnokba, ahol gyerekkora óta edzett, rosszabb volt, mint bármi. Viktor az első napon egy egész órán át ácsorgott a bejárat előtt. Nem mert bemenni. A tenyere izzadt, a szíve hevesen vert, hideg veríték gyöngyözött a hátán és a homlokán a vastag sapka alatt. Úgy érezte, belehal, ha még egyszer a lábára kell húznia a korcsolyát. Magától nem is tette volna meg, de egyszer megérkezett az edzője is, aki cseppet sem kedvesen beterelte őt a csarnokba, azután az öltözőbe, és ráparancsolt, hogy két percen belül legyen átöltözve, bemelegítésre készen.

Az első nap szenvedés volt: fájt minden tagja, a végtagjai ólomsúlyúak voltak, a legegyszerűbb elemeket sem tudta hiba nélkül kivitelezni, és Igor Konsztantyinovics ordibált, ordibált és ordibált. Azután… a többi napon már csak az üresség maradt. Viktor nem érzett semmit, sem a fájdalmat, sem a kétségbeesést, sem a tehetetlen szomorúságot, ami máskor mindig jelen volt. Az agya üres volt, nem is gondolkodott, üveges tekintettel dolgozott minden edzést végig, akár a gép, és ez két teljes hétig ment így. Ám azután valami hirtelen megváltozott.

Évekkel később, bár az előző napok teljesen összefolytak számára, nem is emlékezett rájuk, ezt az estét olyan pontosan tudta visszaidézni, akár egy mozifilmet: a dédnagyajától örökölt porcelánkészlettel terítettek meg a vörös abroszra, az anyja és az apja szaftos marhahús szeleteket ettek, ő az öntet nélküli, ízetlen salátáját próbálta magába diktálni, mert aznap mást még nem is evett. Az édesanyjának ezúttal élénk rózsaszínre lakkozta a körmét a manikűrös, ami Viktor szerint kifejezetten közönségesen nézett ki a kezén, és egy szintén rózsaszín, szintén közönségesen festő ruhát húzott magára, az apja pedig a kedvenc sötétkék öltönyét és egy szürke nyakkendőt, amit saját magának vásárolt karácsonyra abból a pénzből, amit Viktor a Grand Prix döntőn aratott győzelme után kapott. Alig kezdtek el enni, amikor Viktor anyja letett a fia elé egy köteg telenyomtatott papírt.

\- Mi ez? - pislogott a fiú.

\- A hónap végén lejár a szerződésed a menedzsmenttel. Itt az új, írd alá, aztán vidd be nekik holnap az irodába! - mondta szigorúan a nő.

Viktor lassan bólintott egyet, azután újra a papírlapokra nézett, és ekkor hirtelen olyan dühöt érzett, mint még soha életében azelőtt. Nem akarta aláírni azt a kibaszott szerződést. Nem akart még éveken át marionett bábu lenni. Szét akarta tépni azokat a lapokat apró kicsi fecnikre, azután elégetni, és a Néva vizébe szórni a hamvakat, majd…

A saját gondolatai, pontosabban az mélyről jövő düh, ami kísérte őket, úgy megdöbbentette, hogy eltátotta a száját, és kiesett a kezéből a villa. Sosem volt agresszív ember, most viszont úgy érezte, törni-zúzni, sőt, talá ölni is tudna.

_Mi a fene volt vele?_

 

A szülei másnap elutaztak, és Viktor egyedül maradt a lakásban a szerződéssel. Úgy döntött, elolvassa, hogy legalább tudja, mit ír alá, de hiába futott neki legalább tízszer, alig-alig értett meg valamit a kacifántos jogi szövegezésből. Jól jött volna egy ügyvéd, aki elmagyarázza neki az egészet érthetően, a legegyszerűbb orosz nyelven. Talán megkérhetné a nagybátyját, aki jogász, hogy segítse ki kicsit, de az a szülei fülébe jutna, és ugyan nem tiltották meg neki, Viktor biztos volt benne, egyáltalán nem örülnének, ha tudomást szereznének róla, hogy nem írta alá gondolkodás nélkül a dokumentumot.

A fiú egész reggel fel-alá járkált a szobájában. A tehetetlen düh, amit tegnap este óta érzett, nem akart elmúlni. A szeme folyamatosan, szinte minden lépésnél a szerződésre tévedt, olykor a kezébe vette, megint beleolvasott, és megrázta a fejét. Hamarosan rájött, bármi is állna a lapokon, nem akarná aláírni. Nem akarta újabb évekre ahhoz a bunkó menedzserhez láncolni magát, aki csak azzal törődött, hogy minél nagyobb jutalékokat tehessen zsebre a munkája után, és közben magasról tett Viktorra, ugyanúgy, mint az edzője, mint a szülei…

Viktor lerogyott az ágyra, és a földre dobta a szerződést. A tenyerébe temette az arcát, és vett néhány mély levegőt, hátha attól kitisztul az agya, és tud majd gondolkodni.

El kellett innen mennie. Elfogja veszíteni a maradék józan eszét is, ha nem szökik meg innen.

A gondolat talán már évekkel ezelőtt megfogalmazódott benne, de most itt is volt az alkalom. Április harmincadikáig élt a szerződése a menedzsmenttel, addig pedig alig volt már néhány nap hátra, az edzőjét elméletileg bármikor szabadon otthagyhatta, és elmúlt tizennyolc éves, nem kellett a szülei beleegyezése semmihez.

Kiszállhat. Ha nem hagyják visszavonulni, ő akkor is kiszállhat, és itt is volt a remek alkalom, hiszen senki sem volt most itt, hogy megállítsa!

Felpattant, és azon nyomban elővette az egyik bőröndöt, amit a versenyekre való utazáshoz használt. Sebtében kidobálta belőle a világbajnokság után benne felejtett szennyest, a kis érmet és a drága karórát, amit a kűrben elért második helyéért kapott - egy vicc volt, hogy azért is érmet osztogattak -, majd ugyanolyan gyorsan bedobott a helyükre néhány tiszta alsót, zoknit, egy nadrágot, három pólót és egy pulóvert, azután előkereste az útlevelét. Átrohant a szülei dolgozószobájába, olyan sebességgel, mintha vasvillával üldöznék. Tudta, hol tartják a készpénzt és a Viktor nevén lévő bankkártyát, amit mindenáron ők akartak megőrizni - azt mondták, azért, nehogy véletlenül elhagyja, de a fiú pontosan tudta, hogy azt nem akarták, hogy a saját pénzéhez hozzá tudjon férni -, és némi keresgélés után a szponzorokkal kötött szerződéseket és egyéb fontos dokumentumokat is sikerült megtalálnia. Miután azokat is magához vette, és a hátizsákjába süllyesztette, behajigált még néhány utazáshoz nélkülözhetetlen dolgot a bőröndjébe - fogkefét, a laptopját, a sportorvos által felírt fájdalomcsillapítót, a plüssmackót, amit a nagymamájától kapott egyéves korában -, magára kapta a kabátját, végül kiviharzott a lakásból. Már a reptér felé tartó buszon ült, amikor eszébe jutott, hogy égve felejtette a szobájában a villanyt, és abban sem volt biztos, hogy a bejárati ajtót bezárta-e, vagy csak akarta.

_Annyi baj legyen!_

Pulkovóra érve Viktor imádkozott, hogy senki se ismerje fel. Feltűzte ugyan a haját, és egy kötött sapkát is a fejébe húzott, de nem volt benne biztos, hogy ez elég lesz, hiszen a februári győzelme óta a hírlapok tele voltak az arcképével - az egyik újságos stand mellett elhaladva meg is pillantotta azt a férfidivat-magazint, aminek a címlapján szerepelt. A fozózás csak a múlt héten volt, de a lapszám, úgy tűnt, máris megjelent. Gyorsak voltak, azt meg kellett hagyni.

Idáig kapkodott, de most, hogy a reptéren volt, Viktor már hezitált. Lassú léptekkel járt körbe a terminálban, miközben a következő lépést fontolgatta. Felnézett az induló járatokat soroló nagy kijelzőre, és végigfutotta a szemével a lehetséges úticélok listáját, de rájött, valójában nincs is olyan sok választása, mint azt elsőre gondolta: igaz, hogy nála volt az útlevele és elég pénz arra, hogy ha csak turistaosztályra is, de bárhová válthasson jegyet, ugyanakkor egy csomó ország csak vízummal engedte be volna őt. Sóhajtott egy nagyot.

Egyszer, még kiskorában látott egy filmet, amiben a dolog borzasztó könnyedén ment: a főhős kirohant a reptérre, vett egy jegyet a legközelebbi járatra, amin természetesen volt is még hely, és már repült is a világ túlsó felére a szerelme után. Micsoda baromság! A valóságban, ha valaki külföldre akar utazni, az sokkal macerásabb.

Újra és újra alaposan áttanulmányozta az induló gépek listáját. A belföldi járatok bármelyikére felszállhatott volna, az lett volna a legegyszerűbb, de hová mehetne ő ebben az országban, ahol Igor Konsztantyinovics és a szülei nem találnak rá? Oroszország óriási, ez igaz, de az edzője keze messzire nyúlt. Viktor biztos volt benne, hogy képesek lennének a rendőrséggel kerestetni, és hazahurcoltatni őt.

Hová menjen? Mit csináljon most?

Csak ebben a pillanatban döbbent rá, hogy semmilyen terve nem volt. Rendben, eljött otthonról, de hogyan tovább? Abbahagyja a korcsolyázást, természetesen, de akkor mit fog csinálni? Nem voltak valódi tartalékai, a bankszámlájához a szüleinek hozzáférése volt, akármikor letilthatták a kártyáját, és nem volt semmilyen végzettsége, sem munkatapasztalata, még csak egy érettségije sem. Igaz, beszélt angolul és franciául, de a nyelvtudással önmagában nem sokra megy az ember. Pénzre lesz majd szüksége, de honnan fog szerezni? Hogy lesz munkája?

Amióta csak az eszét tudta, arra vágyott, hogy abbahagyhassa a korcsolyázást, de a hosszú évek alatt egyszer sem gondolkodott el komolyabban azon, hogy mit fog utána csinálni. Mindig úgy volt vele, hogy majd akkor kitalálja, amikor megszerzi azt a nyavalyás aranyat. Erre most itt állt, készen arra, hogy végre elmeneküljön, és nem tudta, mihez fog kezdeni, mert - és ezt magának is utálta beismerni -, az egyetlen dolog, amihez értett, a műkorcsolya volt. Soha nem volt ideje mással foglalkozni, nem volt hobbija, a szülei azt sem engedték, hogy befejezze a középiskolát, mert „az olimpia felkészülés sokkal fontosabb volt”.

Most mi lesz?

_Mi a fene lesz?!_

A hírnevéből persze szépen megélhetett volna élete hátralévő részében, végtére is olimpiai bajnok volt, állítólag egészen jóképű is, rengeteg felkérést kapott mindenféle médiaszereplésre, de akkor, ha azt választaná, valójában nem tűnhetne el sem a rivaldafényből, sem azok elől az emberek elől, akik gyerekkora óta megkeserítették az életét. Sőt, élt a gyanúperrel, hogy ezek az emberek minden lehetséges módon megpróbálták volna ellehetetleníteni őt, csak hogy hazakullogjon a fülét-farkát behúzva, márpedig megfogadta magának, hogy többet nem hagyja, hogy ők döntsenek az élete felől. Mostantól ő fogja irányítani a saját sorsát, a fenébe is!

Sóhajtott egy hatalmasat, akkorát, hogy egy ázsiai kislány tátott szájjal megbámulta.

Könnyebb volt mondani, mint csinálni. Nem volt egyszerű kitalálni, hogy mihez kezdjen az ember… Mások hogy csinálták? Ja, persze, másoknak volt annyi eszük, hogy előre tervezzenek, nem igaz? Ha legalább annyit megtett volna, hogy utánanéz a lehetőségeinek, vagy még az olimpia előtt megszervez magának egy utazást valamelyik messzi országba, vagy csak néha-néha félretesz párezer rubelt, amikor pénzt adtak a kezébe…

Kétségbeesetten rogyott le a váróban az egyik székre. Tényleg nem tudta, hogyan tovább.

Elővette a telefonját, és elkezdte az elmentett számok listáját nézegetni. Családtagok, akik nem segíthettek, edzők, menedzserek, a klub többi korcsolyázója, akiket sosem hívott fel, szponzorok, a korcsolyaszövetség vezetőségének néhány tagja, a sportorvos - egyiküket sem kereshette meg azzal, hogy segítséget kérjen, barátai pedig nem voltak. Sosem volt ideje a barátkozásra.

A lelki szemei előtt hirtelen megjelent Katsuki arca. Nos, talán egy barátja mégiscsak volt, vagy legalábbis egy majdnem-barát - nem volt biztos benne, minek nevezheti, mindenesetre a japán korcsolyázó többet törődött vele az elmúlt két hónapban, mint bárki más egész életében. Az már barátságnak mondható, ha valaki bazsalikomteát főz az embernek?

Viktornak fogalma sem volt. Nem tudta, milyen egy barát.

Elsétált előtte egy nő, a hóna alatt egy amerikai légitársaság logójával díszített mappával, erről pedig eszébe jutott, hogy Katsuki Amerikában él. Talán elmehetne hozzá tanácsot kérni - az ötlet olyan nevetséges volt, hogy abban a pillanatban, hogy megfogalmazódott a fejében, fel is horkantott. Na persze! Katsuki biztos bolondnak nézné, ha se szó, se beszéd, betoppanna hozzá, és megkérné őt, hogy segítsen kitalálni, mihez kezdjen az életével.

Szó mi szó, azért szívesen beszélt volna most vele, ha nem is személyesen, legalább telefonon, csakhogy nem tudta a számát. Talán valahogy meg tudná szerezni, ha körbekérdez a szentpétervári korcsolyázók között, de az túl sok időbe kerülne, ráadásul mindenki tudni akarná, mire kell neki, _éppen neki_ , Yuri Katsuki telefonszáma.

Lemondóan nézett körbe a várakozó utasokon és a járataikra igyekvő vagy a szeretteik elé siető embereken. Úgy tűnt, vele ellentétben mindenki pontosan tudja, miért van a reptéren és mit csinál. Ő bezzeg abban sem volt biztos, hogy minek jött egyáltalán ide.

Talán mégiscsak haza kéne mennie, legalább annyi időre, míg átgondolja a dolgokat, de úgy érezte, belehal, ha még egyszer át kell lépnie annak a szentpétervári bérháznak a küszöbét, amit az otthonának kellett volna neveznie, de sosem érzett annak - erről pedig eszébe jutott Katsuki nyilatkozata az olimpián, amiben azt mondta, úgy érzi, neki két otthona van: egy Japánban, egy pedig az Egyesült Államokban. Viktornak bezzeg egy sem volt.

Katsuki…

Nem tudta, miért jár már megint a japán korcsolyázó a fejében. Talán azért, mert megszokta, hogy mindig rá kell gondolnia. Minden nap minden edzésén legalább egyszer, de inkább többször is elhangzott a fiú neve, hiszen ő volt Viktor legnagyobb - tulajdonképpen egyetlen valódi -, ellenfele. Vagy talán csak azért, mert Vancouverben - és a gondolatra a fiú fülig elpirult -, a vetélytársa valami fura módon megérintette őt. Nem tudta pontosan, mi ez az érzés, de valahányszor visszagondolt akár arra a beszélgetésre a mosdóban, akár arra, amikor Katsuki teát főzött neki a világbajnokságon, furcsa melegséget érzett a mellkasában.

Viktornak hirtelen eszébe jutott Katsuki kűrje a vb-ről. Aznap a japán fiú felszabadultabban korcsolyázott, mint bármikor korábban a szezonban - bizonyára már nem érezte magán azt az iszonyatos nyomást, ami miatt a mellékhelyiségben sírt az olimpia után -, és boldogan, szinte ugrálva jött le a jégről. Az edzői pedig hosszan ölelgették, már azelőtt is, hogy kihirdették a pontjait, és amikor bejelentették, hogy ő nyerte a versenyt, Cialdini egyenesen a nyakába kapta, és megpörgette a levegőben.

Viktor abban a pillanatban nagyon irigyelte. Sőt, ha őszinte akart lenni magához, tulajdonképpen egész életében irigykedett Yuri Katsukira. Ő még csak egy vállon veregetést sem kapott akkor, amikor két évvel korábban megnyerte a világbajnokságot. Sosem kapott elismerést, de ha hibázott, akkor…

_Nem, nem kéne most ilyesmire gondolnia._

Tényleg irigy volt Katsuki életére. Úgy tűnt, ő jó viszonyt ápol a családjával és az edzőivel is, még az ijesztő, folyton dühös arcot vágó Jakov Felcman is elismerően tapsolt, valahányszor egy jól sikerült program után lement a jégről, és vigasztaló szavakat mormogott a japán korcsolyázónak, amikor nem jött ki neki a lépés. Látszólag még a legrosszabb pillanataiban is mellette álltak és támogatták, bár Viktor nem tudhatta, valójában mi zajlik a színfalak mögött, és hogyan viselkednek Katsukival az edzői, amikor nincsenek a közelben sem kamerák, sem rivális műkorcsolyázók.

De akárhogy is volt, Katsuki boldog embernek tűnt, még azután is, hogy Viktor miatt elvesztett egy olimpiai aranyat, amire nyilván kisgyerek kora óta vágyott. Az Isten is a jégre teremtette, és minden megpróbáltatás ellenére képes volt élvezni, imádni a korcsolyázást. Ha ő lett volna most Viktor helyében, biztosan nem ücsörgött volna ilyen tanácstalanul a reptéren, hanem pontosan tudta volna, mihez kezdjen: korcsolyázott volna tovább, legfeljebb máshol - de persze Katsukinak nem kellett elmenekülnie sehonnan. Ő, úgy tűnt, jó helyen van.

Viktor el sem tudta képzelni, mi lehet a titka. Párhuzamos életeket éltek: mindketten egészen kicsi koruk óta versenyeztek a nemzetközi porondon, mindketten gyerekzseninek voltak kikiáltva, mindketten világrekordokat döntöttek, és ha ők pályán voltak, általában a verseny kettejük között dőlt el. Katsuki olyan volt, mint ő, de mégsem. Ő valahogy képes volt még mindig szeretni a műkorcsolyát. De hogyan? Miért? Ennyire mazochista lett volna? Hiszen nyilván őt is ugyanolyan keményen hajtják az edzéseken, mint Viktort, kizsigerelik, nem engedik pihenni, neki is mindenféle unalmas protokolleseményen, kínos sajtótájékoztatókon kell részt vennie és szponzorok fenekét nyalni támogatásért, megfelelni a szövetség, a szurkolók, a családja elvárásainak...

Nem értette. Egyszerűen nem értette, hogyan lehet mégis boldog. Hogyan élvezheti mégis a korcsolyázást? Miért érte meg neki mindent elviselni a sport kedvéért? Hogyhogy nem kellett őt ugyanúgy kényszeríteni rá, hogy versenyről versenyre kiálljon, mint Viktort?

Talán…

Talán Cialdini és Felcman mégiscsak máshogy csinálnak valamit abban a detroiti edzőközpontban, mint Viktor edzője? Ez lenne a titok nyitja?

Igen, valószínűleg. Máshogy _kell_ csinálniuk, különben a dolognak nincs semmi értelme. Hogy lehetne bárki boldog egy - sőt, _két_ \- ugyanolyan edző mellett, mint Igor Konsztantyinovics?!

Hirtelen furdalni kezdte az oldalát a kíváncsiság, szerette volna kideríteni, hogyan zajlanak Katsuki edzései, ha máshogy, mint az övéi. Vajon mit mondanak neki, amikor rossz napja van vagy fáradt, és semmi sem akar neki sikerülni? Hogyan büntetik őt meg? Egyáltalán megbüntetik? Kiabálnak vele is? Hány órát edz egy nap? Mennyi időt kell a balett teremben töltenie? Mikor kel reggelenként? És mikor kerül ágyba?

Annyi, de annyi kérdés! Régebben azt hitte, tudja mindre a választ, az volt a meggyőződése, hogy Katsuki éppen úgy, ugyanolyan körülmények közt edz, mint ő maga, csak a helyszín más, de most már teljesen biztos volt benne, hogy nem lehet így. Különben ő is abba akarná hagyni, pont mint Viktor, és talán már ki is szállt volna rég…

Viktornak újra eszébe jutott Katsuki kűrje, az, ahogy belemerült a zenébe, szinte eggyé vált vele, sőt, saját maga zenélt a testével. Ha nem szól alatta semmi, és néma csendben adja elő, akkor is csodás lett volna, mert minden mozdulatából csak úgy sütött, mennyire szereti ezt csinálni, mennyire…

Az elhatározással, ami ebben a pillanatban megszületett a szívében, Viktor annyira meglepte saját magát, hogy felpattant a székről, és tátott szájjal kezdett el bámulni maga elé.

\- Uram, jól van? - kérdezte meg mellette bizonytalanul egy nő. Erős, de Viktor számára beazonosíthatatlan akcentusa volt.

\- I… igen, persze - nyögte a fiú. - Csak eszembe jutott, hogy elfelejtettem valami fontosat.

Megmarkolta a bőröndje fogantyúját, és futólépésben elindult a reptér kijárata felé.

Hát persze! Annyira egyszerű és logikus volt a megoldás a problémájára! Mindvégig itt volt, az orra előtt!

Nem volt végzettsége, nem fejezte be az iskolát. Nem tudta, mit szeretne csinálni, mihez akar kezdeni az életével. Csak a korcsolyázáshoz értett. Tehát időt kellett nyernie magának, hogy kiderítse, mit is akar, és azt kitanulhassa. Még nem vonulhatott vissza, muszáj volt folytatnia korcsolyázást, hogy addig is megéljen valamiből - csak egy kis ideig.

Igen, folytatnia kell - de nem itt. Nem ebben a városban, és nem ebben az országban. Olyan helyre kell mennie, ahová nem ér el sem Igor Konsztantyinovics, sem a szülei keze. Nem mehetnek tovább úgy a dolgok, mint eddig, azt nem bírta volna már kezelni. Váltania kellett, és a saját kezébe venni végre az életét, de okosan, nem pedig hirtelen felindulásból, kétségbeesetten kapálózva. Tervek kellettek, és a terv első része már készen is volt: Detroitba költözik. Ki fogja deríteni Katsuki boldogságának titkát, és ha meg nem is szereti a műkorcsolyát - arra soha nem lenne képes -, ha csak egy kicsivel is elviselhetőbb lesz az élete az elkövetkezendő néhány versenyszezonban, mint most, már meg fogja érni. Ha csak egy icipicivel is jobb lesz, akkor már ki fogja bírni akár összeszorított fogakkal, féllábon állva is, amíg nem alapozza meg a jövőjét annyira, hogy válthasson, és addig is Katsuki közelében lehet majd - valamiért ez a gondolat annyira szívet melengető volt, hogy akaratlanul is elmosolyodott tőle.

Azt még nem tudta, hogyan fogja rávenni Cialdiniékat, hogy vállalják el a felkészítését, de egyelőre erre nem is akart még ennyire előreszaladni. Szép sorjában fog haladni. Először is, kell egy vízum és egy repülőjegy New Yorkba.


	6. Szökés

Másnap reggel Viktor besétált a legközelebbi bankfiókba, hogy nyisson magának egy új számlát, és bankkártyát is igényelt hozzá. Amikor az anyja felhívta telefonon, szemrebbenés nélkül azt hazudta neki, délelőtt leadta az aláírt szerződéshosszabbítást a menedzsmentjénél - valójában minden lapjából galacsint gyűrt, amiket az éj leple alatt egyenként belehajigált az Anyicskov-hídról a Névába. Tudta, az asszony nem fogja ellenőrizni, főleg, mivel a menedzsere is nyaralni volt, így ő sem tudta volna megmondani neki, vajon tényleg a recepción, egy zárt borítékban várja-e majd az a szerződés az első munkanapján.

Amikor hazaért a bankból, az első dolga volt repülőjegyet venni és szállást foglalni magának egy New Yorki szállodában. Mivel azt mondták neki, az új bankkártyáját csak egy hét múlva kapja kézhez, kénytelen volt a régit használni a foglalásokhoz, és imádkozni, hogy a következő néhány napban a szülei ne ellenőrizzék a forgalmat rajta. A készpénz nagy részét, amit előző este elvett, visszavitte a szülei dolgozószobájába. Az iratokat és szerződéseket elvitte egy könyvtárba lefénymásolni. Az eredeti példányokat a bőröndje mélyére rejtette, és a másolatokat tette a helyükre az apja íróasztalának legalsó fiókjába, hogy ne tűnjön majd fel rögtön a szüleinek, hogy ellopta őket.

Ellopta? Nevetséges, az övéi voltak, az ő neve és az ő aláírása szerepelt mindegyiken.

Aznap csak délután kezdődött az edzése, és ő időben meg is jelent rajta. Úgy tett, mintha mi sem történt volna, csendben dolgozott, próbált elfogadhatóan korcsolyázni, de ma nem érdekelte, hogy minden apró hiba miatt kiabál vele az edző. Másnap a napot az amerikai követségen kezdte.

Viktor most először tapasztalta meg a saját bőrén, mekkora előnyökkel jár, ha az ember nyer egy olimpiai aranyérmet: a nagykövetségen dolgozó hölgy a rajongójának vallotta magát, és cinkos kacsintással megígérte neki, hogy megsürgeti kicsit a vízumkérelmét, hogy biztosan időben kézhez kapja, és elutazhasson „pihenni egy keveset ez után a nehéz szezon után” - hiszen Viktor az igénylőlapon a nyaralást jelölte meg utazása céljául. Nem kellett senkinek sem tudnia, hogy valójában mire készül.

Aznap is ugyanúgy letudta az edzést, mint máskor, és este, mikor hazaért, nem törődve a fáradtsággal, elkezdett csomagolni. Ezúttal tisztességesen csomagolt, összehajtogatta a ruhákat, nem csak behajigálta őket a bőröndjébe, de most sem készült többet magával vinni annál, ami feltétlenül szükséges - igaz, ezúttal az új, alig pár napja kézhez kapott korcsolyacipőjét, és az arra még fel sem erősített pengéket is bepakolta magának két öltözet edzőruha kíséretében. Másnap csak azért bement egy órával korábban a jégcsarnokba, hogy az öltözőszekrényébe rejthesse a bőröndöt az útlevelével, a repülőjeggyel és a szobafoglalásról szóló visszaigazolással együtt. Hálát adott az égnek a meglehetősen méretes szekrényekért, mert az utazást nem tudta korábbra időzíteni, mint a szülei hazaérkezése, márpedig véletlenül sem tudhatták meg, mire készül.

Eltelt két nap, ami alatt volt ideje még egyszer átgondolni mindent. Hazavitte a bőröndjét, belepakolt annyi ruhát, amennyi csak belefért, és visszavitte az öltözőszekrényébe.

A vízumot valóban gyorsan megkapta, azután az új bankkártyát is. Már szinte minden készen állt, csak ki kellett várnia az indulás napját.

Amikor a szülei hazatértek a nyaralásból, hosszan mesélt nekik arról, min dolgoztak mostanában az edzéseken Igor Konsztantyinoviccsal, csak hogy biztosan ne gyanakodjanak. Jól csinálta, mert úgy tűnt, a szülei tényleg nem jöttek még rá, mire készül. Azután felvirradt végre az a bizonyos nap.

Viktor úgy érezte magát, mint egy tolvaj, amikor hajnalban újra belopakodott a dolgozószobába, és elvette az ott tárolt készpénzt, mielőtt elindult volna a reggeli edzésre még azelőtt, hogy a szülei felkeltek volna. Útközben betért egy pénzváltóhoz, hogy dollárt vegyen, a mobiltelefonját kikapcsolta, majd belehajította a Névába, és fejben újra végigfutott a teendői listáján, hátha kifelejtett valamit.

Aznap hihetetlenül jól ment neki az edzés, talán azért, mert tudta, már csak ezt a néhány órát kell végigszenvednie ezen a pokoli helyen. Olyan tripla Axeleket és négyfordulatos flipeket ugrott, hogy hét nyelven beszéltek, és életében először az edző egyetlen sértés, kiabálás és szidalmazás nélkül engedte útjára a nap végén.

Viktor hosszasan zuhanyozott, nem csak azért, mert hosszú repülőút várt rá - ráadásul egy londoni átszállással -, hanem hogy biztosan mindenki hazamenjen, mire végez. Egy szál törölközőben ült le az öltözőpadra, amikor már egyedül volt, és elővette azt a régi laptopot, amit az edzője tartalékként tartott a csarnokban, és kapkodva átutalta szinte az összes pénzt a régi számlájáról az újra. Tolvajnak érezte magát, pedig az ő pénze volt, ő dolgozott meg érte, hiába a szülei használták.

Eddig nem volt ideges, ám most hevesen dobogni kezdett a szíve. Még volt néhány óra a gépe felszállásáig, ha a szülei addig észreveszik, hogy eltűnt a számláról az a piszkosul magas összeg, vagy hogy repjegyet vett a kártyájával, akkor még lesz idejük megállítani őt. Viktor sosem hitt Istenben, ám most azon kapta magát, hogy imádkozik azért, hogy minden simán menjen.

Magára kapkodta a ruháit, és megint tolvajként, a bőröndjét a lehető legkisebb zajt csapva magával cipelve, villanyt sem gyújtva lopakodott ki a jégcsarnokból. Mielőtt felszállt volna a villamosra, ami elvitte addig a taxiig, ami két megállóval lejjebb várta, vetett egy utolsó pillantást az épület rácsozott ablakaira. Pont úgy nézett ki, mint egy börtön, ő pedig olyan szabadnak érezte magát ebben a pillanatban, mint még soha eddigi életében.

 

Képtelen volt elaludni a repülőn, és átszállás közben is csak néhány percre bóbiskolt el. Tudta, hihetetlenül kimerült lesz, amikor New Yorkba érkezik, ám bárhogy próbálta számolni a bárányokat, nem jött álom a szemére. Az agyában a fogaskerekek folyamatosan, percnyi megállás nélkül kattogtak. Tudta, hogy a helyes döntést hozta meg azzal, hogy otthagyta a korábbi életét, mégis aggodalommal gondolt a jövőre. Nem tudta, mire számíthat majd az Államokban, vagy hogy hogy fog Katsuki reagálni, amikor megjelenik Detroitban. Egyáltalán ott lesz? Hiszen azt mondta Viktornak még az olimpián, hogy talán kihagyja az egész következő szezont. Mi lesz akkor, ha Katsuki nem is fog Amerikában edzeni egész évben?

Gond nélkül engedték be az országba, miután landolt a repülője - talán ilyen gyorsan még egyetlen külföldi reptérről sem sikerült kijutnia. Fogott egy taxit, és egyenesen abba a szállodába ment, ahová tizenhat éjszakára szállást foglalt magának. Bejelentkezett a recepción, előre kifizette a szobát a bankkártyájával, majd rögtön el is indult a vasútállomás felé, hogy felszálljon a detroiti vonatra. Az út egész éjszakán át tartott, és ezúttal két-három órát sikerült szunyókálnia is. Reggel hét óra után érkezett meg a célállomásra, ahol ismét taxit fogott, és remegő hangon, a szokásosnál valamiért jóval erősebb orosz akcentussal darálta el Katsuki korcsolya klubjának címét a sofőrnek.

Az autóút jóval hosszabb volt, mint amire számított. A jégcsarnok a város egy gazdagok lakta részén, csodálatos zöldövezetben feküdt, egy alacsony domb tetején. Viktor bőséges borravalót adott a sofőrnek, amikor kiszállt, azután elindult felfelé az enyhe emelkedőn, maga mögött vonszolva a bőröndjét, a vállán a hátizsákjával. Kifulladt, mire a nehéz csomagokkal felért a domb tetejére, és akkor még a csarnok bejáratához vezető lépcsősort is meg kellett másznia - nem fért a fejébe, miért nem volt akadálymentes az épület bejárata egy elméletileg civilizált országban.

Vett egy mély levegőt, amikor az üvegajtóhoz ért, mielőtt lenyomta volna annak a tavaszi meleg ellenére is jéghideg fémkilincsét. Hát itt volt végre. Most már nincs más hátra, csak előre.

Odabent, a bejárattal szemben, ugyanúgy, mint a pétervári pályán, egy recepciós pult állt, mögötte egy meglehetősen öreg és meglehetősen kövér portással.

\- El… elnézést? - szólította meg a férfit bizonytalanul. A portás unott képpel emelte fel a tekintetét, és mérte végig Viktort. Vagy nem ismerte fel, vagy teljes mértékben hidegen hagyta, hogy egy olimpiai bajnok áll előtte, aki ráadásul a klub legtehetségesebb korcsolyázójának legádázabb ellenfele.

\- A pályán jelenleg privát edzés folyik - darálta a férfi úgy, mint aki ma már ezerszer mondta el ugyanezt. - Gyere vissza este, kölyök, ha korcsolyázni akarsz!

\- Én… Nem, nem korcsolyázni… Én… - Viktor megköszörülte a torkát. Miért hebeg-habog? Ha már idáig eljött, muszáj volt beszélnie Katsuki edzőivel. - Ühm… Cialdini úr itt van? Beszélni szeretnék vele.

\- Nincs - vakkantotta a férfi, és visszafordult a kis tévé felé, mielőtt Viktor bármit mondhatott volna. A fiatal műkorcsolyázó igyekezett lenyelni a gombócot, amit a torkában érzett.

\- És… esetleg Jakov Davidovics? - kérdezte bizonytalanul. A portás felvont szemöldökkel fordult vissza felé.

\- Kicsoda?

Ó, igen, persze, nem otthon volt.

\- Úgy értem, Felcman úr - javította ki magát gyorsan. A férfi úgy nézett rá, mint aki teljesen bolondnak nézi. Viktor elpirult a vizslató tekintettől.

\- Te is ruszki vagy, mi? - Viktor a kérdés hallatán még jobban zavarba jött. - Szörnyű az akcentusod! Talán a rokonod az öreg?

\- Izé, nem… - habogta a fiú. Vajon minden amerikai ilyen furcsa? - Mármint orosz vagyok, de nem vagyok a rokona…

\- Hm - a férfi az érdeklődés legkisebb jelét sem mutatva fordult vissza újra a tévé képernyője felé. - Ő sincs itt. Gyere vissza pár óra múlva, talán szerencséd lesz.

\- Jó - motyogta Viktor. - Köszönöm!

A portás semmi jelét nem adta annak, hogy hallotta volna, amikor elköszönt tőle. Viktor tanácstalanul hagyta el az épületet, maga mögött húzva a bőröndjét, ám miután kilépett az ajtón, a lépcső tetején megtorpant. _Néhány óra_ , azt mondta a portás - de mi a fenéhez kezdjen néhány órán át egy idegen városban, ahol még életében nem járt, egy olyan bőrönddel a kezében, ami nehezebb volt, mint ő maga? Tudta, hogy szállást kéne keresnie magának, de szerencsétlenségére a telefonját eldobta, hogy a szülei és az edzője biztosan ne érhesse utol, a laptopján pedig - _miért nem javíttatta meg soha?!_ \- már három éve el volt törve a wifi kapcsolója, így internetkábelre lett volna szüksége, ha hotelt akar keresni magának a világhálón… Ráadásul akkora idióta volt, hogy Szentpéterváron felejtette az amerikai konnektorokba passzoló átalakító adaptert is!

_Hivatalosan is egy barom volt._

Tanácstalanul nézett körbe. Most mit csináljon? Vajon, ha visszamegy az épületbe, az unott képű portás kisegíti? Á, nem, biztosan nem. Eddig sem volt túl segítőkész, kedves pedig végképp nem.

Sóhajtott egy nagyot, és újra körbenézett, végül vállat vont, elővette a hátizsákjából az utazós párnáját, rátette a bőröndje tetejére, és nemes egyszerűséggel ráült. Majd megvárja itt Cialdinit. Az a néhány óra remélhetőleg hamar elszalad majd.

Elbóbiskolt, bizonyára a hosszú repülő- és vonatút, na meg persze az időeltolódás miatt, és arra ébredt, hogy leesett a bőröndről. Ijedten tápászkodott fel, a csípőjét masszírozva, ami kissé fájdalmasan ütközött a betonnak. Ha az edzője - az _egykori_ edzője, emlékeztette magát -, ezt látta volna, biztos a fejéhez vágott volna néhány igencsak cifra, az értelmi szintjére vonatkozó sértést.

Viktor megvakarta a szemöldökét, és hátrarázta a haját, mielőtt teljesen felegyenesedett volna. Mikor felnézett, meghűlt az ereiben a vér: a csarnok bejáratához vezető lépcső alján Jakov Davidovics Felcman állt, teljes valójában, kalappal a fején, dühös tekintettel az arcán.

A fiú nyelt egy nagyot. Hát persze, hogy nem volt olyan szerencséje, hogy Cialdini érjen ide előbb! Miért is lett volna?

Viktor ugyanannyira rettegett ettől az embertől, mint a tulajdon - nem, nem, _egykori_ \- edzőjétől. Jakov Davidovics egész egyszerűen _ijesztő_ volt, és valahányszor magán érezte a tekintetét, Viktor szeretett volna jó mélyre süllyedni a föld alá, hogy elmeneküljön előle. A dolgon cseppet sem segített, hogy az edzője - az _egykori_ edzője - nem egyszer nyíltan bírálta Felcmant interjúkban, sőt, tavaly a világbajnokságon még oda is vakkantott neki néhány meglehetősen durva sértést a hotel halljában. Biztos volt benne, hogy ha valaki, ez az ember biztosan nincs túl jó véleménnyel róla.

Az idős edző felvonta a szemöldökét, tetőtől talpig végigmérte a fiút ugyanazzal a dühös pillantással, mint mindig, mire Viktor elpirult, és ösztönből tett egy lépést hátra, majd a férfi lassú, ám határozott léptekkel elindult felfelé a lépcsőn. Viktor újra nyelt egy nagyot, amikor az edző fellépett az utolsó lépcsőfokra. Arra számított, hogy most valamit mondani fog, a tekintetük találkozott is, de ekkor…

Jakov Felcman egyszerűen elsétált mellette, mintha Viktor ott sem lett volna. A korcsolyázó eltátotta a száját. Néhány másodpercig - talán egy egész percig is -, nem tudott mást tenni, csak döbbenten nézni maga elé. Mindenre számított, csak erre nem. Megrázta a fejét, hogy magához térjen, és megpördült a tengelye körül.

\- Vá… várjon! - kiáltott az edző után, aki már kinyitotta a jégcsarnok ajtaját, sőt, fél lábbal a küszöböt is átlépte. A férfi az érdeklődés legkisebb jelét sem mutatva, már-már unott arccal nézett vissza rá a válla felett. _Ez valami amerikai szokás volt, amit Viktor nem ismert?_

\- Lehet, hogy még javában tombolt a kommunizmus a Szovjetunióban, amikor az Államokba költöztem, de azért az anyanyelvemet még beszélem, kölyök - morrant rá az edző. Viktor bután pislogott rá. Angolul szólította volna meg? Ennyire fáradt volt? Vagy ennyire zavart?

\- Bocsánat! Persze! Sajnálom! - tette fel maga elé védekezőn a kezeit. _Hát ez nem indult túl jól…_

Beharapta az ajkait, és tanácstalanul nézett az idős férfira, aki még mindig olyan tekintettel meredt rá, amitől meghűlt a vér is az ereiben.

\- Na? Mit keres itt Oroszország aktuális üdvöskéje? - morrant rá a férfi. - Bökd ki, kölyök, nem érek rá egész nap!

Viktor zavartan helyezte át a súlyt egyik lábáról a másikra. Lehorgasztotta a fejét, és belülről a száját rágcsálva próbálta magában megfelelően megfogalmazni a szavakat. Minden sokkal egyszerűbb lett volna, ha Cialdini ér ide előbb. Tőle legalább nem félt…

_Annyira._

Ám nem állhatott itt napestig kukán, és ha már idáig eljött, nem volt más választása, mint kibökni, mit szeretne. Úgy döntött, nem cifrázza a dolgot, egyszerűen csak kimondja, igaz, nem nézett fel, helyette a sportcipőjét tanulmányozta. Az egyiken a fűzőre kötött masni szörnyen félreállt. Meg kellett volna igazítania.

\- Azért jöttem ide, mert szeretném, ha ön és Cialdini úr lennének az edzőim.

Csend. A férfi nem felelt. Viktor először azt hitte, azért, mert a válaszon gondolkodik, ám ahogy teltek-múltak a másodpercek, kezdte úgy érezni, inkább arról van szó, hogy az edző válaszra sem hajlandó őt méltatni. A fiú végül megkockáztatott egy pillantást Jakov Davidovicsra - egyáltalán ott volt még, vagy rég faképnél hagyta? -, és azon nyomban paradicsompirossá vált az arca attól, ahogy a férfi fintorogva végigmérte őt úgy, mintha egy undorító csúszómászó állna előtte.

\- Ha nem tudnám jobban, azt hinném, a bolondját akarod járatni velem, kölyök - morogta nagy sokára az edző. Újra kilépett a jégpálya előtti lépcsősor tetejére, becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, és karba tett kézzel Viktor arcát kezdte el tanulmányozni. A fiú nem tudta sokáig állni a pillantását, zavarában oldalra fordította a tekintetét. - Komolyan ezért jöttél ide?

Viktor bólintott egyet, és megkockáztatott egy újabb pillantást az idős férfi felé. Az levette a kalapját, és egy zsebkendővel megtörölte az igencsak méretes kopasz foltot a feje búbján.

\- Legyek az edződ? _Én?_ \- megcsóválta a fejét. - Azok után, amiket az a seggfej Igor hangoztatott rólam a sajtóban? Azok után, amiket az apád meg az anyád több alkalommal is a fejemhez vágott? Azok után, hogy burkoltan célozgattál több nyilatkozatodban is arra, hogy aki Oroszországon kívül dolgozik edzőként, és külföldi tanítványokat fogad, hazaáruló?

Viktor megrökönyödve meredt a férfira. Igen, a szülei nem egyszer mondtak nem túl kedves dolgokat Jakov Davidovicsról, és Igor Konsztantyinovics kifejezetten szerette rajta köszörülni a nyelvét, de…

\- Én nem… - kezdte, de a hangja elfúlt. Hiába volt tizennyolc éves, még mindig alig tudott elmakogni két értelmes mondatot egy felnőtt jelenlétében. _Milyen szánalmas!_

Kétségbeesetten kezdett a memóriájában kutatni, hogy mikor mondhatott olyasmit, amivel a férfi megvádolta, de az sem igazán rémlett már neki, mit nyilatkozott a világbajnokság után az újságíróknak. De hát biztosan nem mondott soha semmi sértőt az előtte álló emberre! Arra csak emlékezett volna! Ráadásul Jakov Davidovicsnak, aki műkorcsolya edző volt, tudnia kellett, hogy nem azt mondta, amit valójában gondolt, hanem megírták neki előre a nyilatkozatait, ugyanúgy, mint nyilvánvalóan a többieknek is. Általában úgy darálta el ezeket a szövegeket, hogy oda sem igazán figyelt rájuk, csak felmondta, akár egy verset.

Az ajkaihoz emelte két ujját, és kerek szemekkel meredt maga elé. Ki tudja, talán tényleg előfordult, hogy a szájába adtak olyan szavakat, amik sértők lehettek másokra nézve, és ő még csak észre sem vette...

\- Különben sem ez a módja annak, hogy valakit felkérj az edződnek - dohogott a férfi. - Mire számítottál? Felbukkansz itt bejelentés nélkül, és mert te vagy az olimpiai bajnok, Oroszország hőse, mind a lábaid elé omlunk majd? Miközben a legnagyobb riválisod edzői vagyunk? Hm?

Nem, Viktor egyáltalán nem arra számított. Nem várta, hogy tárt karokkal fogadják majd, csak reménykedett, hogy legalább egy esélyt kaphat, de persze, hogy nem volt ilyen szerencséje. Sosem alakultak a dolgok számára kedvezően. Már megszokhatta volna.

Hiba volt idejönni, ezt most már tisztán látta. Egy idióta, hülye, kétségbeesett ötlet, mert nem tudott mást kitalálni. A bőröndje felé nézett. Érte akart nyúlni, bocsánatot kérni Jakov Davidovicstól, amiért pazarolta az idejét, és eltűnni innen, de képtelen volt megmozdulni. Úgy állt ott, mint akinek a betonba gyökerezett a lába.

\- Ha még a személyes sérelmeket hajlandó is lennék félretenni - folytatta az edző -, akkor is vonakodnék attól, hogy a tanítványommá fogadjalak. Lehet, hogy épp te vagy a műkorcsolya aktuális üdvöskéje, de még a vaknak is látnia kéne, hogy borzalmas a technikád, a lábmunkád szörnyű, hanyagul összecsapod az összekötő elemeket, az ugrásaid pedig hiába magasak, igencsak gyenge alapokon nyugszanak, és még azt sem tudod, hogyan kell elesni a jégen úgy, hogy ne kockáztass durva sérülést közben.

Viktor szemei elkerekedtek. Tényleg ennyire rosszul korcsolyázott? De akkor miért és hogyan lett ő az olimpiai bajnok? Ha rosszak az ugrásai, miért kapott rájuk jó pontokat Vancouverben, vagy előtte bármikor?

\- Ez persze nem a te hibád, hanem azé az idióta Igoré, aki sosem tartotta fontosnak, hogy szilárd alapokat tanítson a növendékeinek, hanem inkább arra koncentrál, hogy a lehető leggyorsabban gyártsa futószalagon a bajnokokat, és dicsekedhessen, hogy az ő kölyke volt a legfiatalabb, aki sikeresen végrehajtotta versenyen ezt vagy azt az ugrást. - A férfi úgy beszélt tovább, mint aki észre sem veszi Viktor arcán a döbbenetet. - Ez még nem is lenne akkora probléma, a rossz technikán lehet javítani. Volt nem is egy olyan korcsolyázóm a pályafutásom alatt, aki azok nélkül a bizonyos szilárd alapok nélkül került hozzám, de veled az a legnagyobb baj, hogy képtelen vagy érzelmeket kimutatni. Akárhányszor láttalak a jégen, mindig olyan voltál, mint egy gép, elemről elemre haladtál a programban, nem is érdekelt, hogy az miről szól, nem mutattál magadból semmit a közönségnek. Mindig szépen előadod a mozdulatokat, amiket betanítottak, de nem is érted, miről szól a koreográfiád, vagy úgy egyáltalán a zene, amire korcsolyázol. Sőt, ha egészen őszinte akarok lenni, soha egyetlen egyszer nem éreztem úgy, amikor téged néztelek, hogy szívesen korcsolyáznál. Úgy nézel ki, mint akit nem csak, hogy nem érdekel, de egyenesen utálja is az egészet.

\- Tudom - motyogta Viktor a bajsza alatt.

A férfinak teljesen igaza volt: tényleg utálta az egészet, tényleg nem érdekelte, mire korcsolyázik, de eddig azt hitte, ezt mindvégig sikerült jól lepleznie, hiszen még soha nem vágta senki sem a fejéhez, hogy úgy korcsolyázna, akár egy gép, leszámítva Katsuki néhány elvakult, túlságosan hangos rajongóját, azok pedig csak - Viktor erről meg volt győződve -, véletlenül találták fején a szöget. Jobb színésznek hitte azért magát, azt hitte, kitanulta, hogyan csapja be a bírákat és a közönséget, de úgy tűnt, tévedett. Nem hiába volt Jakov Felcman a világ egyik legelismertebb edzője, ha ilyen könnyedén átlátott a szitán.

Viktor lemondóan beharapta az alsó ajkát. A férfi vajon miért nem mondott egyszerűen nemet? Mire volt jó ez a hosszú kioktatás?

\- Kölyök - morrant fel az edző, mire Viktor megilletődve kapta fel a fejét -, hadd segítsek: most következne az a rész, amikor megpróbálsz meggyőzni arról, miért kéne mégis elvállalnunk a felkészítésedet.

\- Te… tessék? - pislogott a fiú döbbenten. Nem értette. Most kezdje el győzködni ezt az embert, mikor épp az imént hozta napnál világosabban a tudomására, hogy nem akar vele együtt dolgozni?

\- Nos? Hallgatlak - nézett rá várakozón a férfi. Viktor még mindig döbbenten nézett rá. Nem fért a fejébe, hogy mit akarhat tőle. Talán azt, hogy könyörögni kezdjen? Vagy ő is egy olyan perverz volt, mint három évvel korábban az az undorító pasas, aki azért cserébe, hogy a cége szponzori szerződést kössön Viktorral, bizonyos „ellenszolgáltatásokat” várt volna el? - Semmi? Komolyan? - Az edző szemöldökei olyan magasra szaladtak, hogy a fiú azt hitte, meg sem fognak állni a tarkójáig.

\- Nem tudom, mit mondhatnék - ismerte be halkan Viktor.

\- Mondjuk azt, hogy miért vagy itt - tárta szét a karjait a férfi. Viktor még mindig értetlenül nézett rá. Hiszen már elmondta egyszer!

\- Én… - kezdte, de igazából nem tudta, mit is akart mondani. Talán most lenne itt az ideje bocsánatot kérni, amiért az edző idejét pazarolta, és elmenni… Csakhogy Viktornak nem volt hová mennie. Hol fog ő most edzőt találni magának?

\- Na, jó - sóhajtott a férfi -, akkor próbáljuk meg így: miért pont _ide_ jöttél, és mondjuk nem, tudom is én, akármelyik másik klubhoz, akármelyik másik edzőhöz? Odahaza is két kézzel kapkodnának utánad, nem is kellett volna kitenned a lábad Pétervárról, de az egész világ tele van olyan szakemberekkel, akik minden bizonnyal szívesen dolgoznának együtt egy olimpiai bajnokkal. Szóval, miért éppen minket akarsz? Mit gondolsz, mi az, amit tőlünk megkapnál, és amit a világ többi edzője képtelen lenne megadni neked?

Viktor tanácstalanul biggyesztette a mutatóujját az ajkai közepére. Erre a kérdésre persze tudta a választ, nyilván, hiszen nem pénzfeldobással vagy kártyahúzással döntötte el, hogy Detroitban próbál szerencsét, de az „azért, mert Yuri Katsuki olyan boldognak tűnik itt” nem biztos, hogy az a mondat, amit hangosan is ki kéne mondania. Jakov Davidovics száz százalék, hogy futóbolondnak nézné érte, ugyanakkor nem hazudhatott arról, miért van itt, csak máshogy kellett szavakba öntenie az indokait.

\- Yuri Katsuki - mondta végül lassan, nagyon megfontoltan. Az idős edző egyik szemöldöke ismét magasra szaladt. - Miatta vagyok itt. Én… szeretnék… - Viktor megvonta a vállát. - Szeretnék olyan lenni, mint ő.

Ez így, ebben a formában nem volt teljesen igaz, de Viktor nem tudta, hogyan máshogy magyarázhatná el a dolgot.

\- Komolyan beszélsz? - A férfi olyan kerek szemekkel meredt rá, hogy Viktor már-már attól tartott, ki fognak ugrani a helyükről. Újra lehorgasztotta a fejét.

\- Igen - bólintott egy aprót. - Ő annyira… - Boldog. Művészi. Különleges. _Csodálatos_. - Annyira más, mint én. Igaza van abban, amit arról mondott, hogyan korcsolyázok, és szeretném, ha mostantól… - Újra megvonta a vállát. A nyelve hegyén voltak a szavak, mégsem merte befejezni a mondatot. Soha nem engedték neki, hogy hangosan is kimondja, amit gondol, mert valahányszor megtette, annak következménye volt, és nem tudhatta, vajon Jakov Davidovics hogy reagálna, ha megtudná, hogyan gondol a műkorcsolyázásra, a régi edzőjére, és hogy pontosan miféle buta gondolatmenet vezetett el odáig, hogy most itt volt.

Amikor felnézett, ismét megdöbbent: az edző arca egészen megenyhült, mikor találkozott a tekintetük. Viktor nem hitt a szemének, amikor meglátta a férfi szája sarkában bujkáló apró mosolyt.

\- Yuri a riválisod - mondta halkan -, erre idejössz azzal, hogy olyan akarsz lenni, mint ő? Erre, bevallom, nem számítottam. Azt hittem, lenézed őt, ahogy az összes többi ellenfeledet is.

\- Lenézni? - Viktor értetlenül ráncolta össze a homlokát. Ő nem nézett le senkit! Mégis miből gondolta ez az ember, hogy ennyire nagyképű lenne? Hiszen nem is volt mire különösen büszkének lennie!

Az edző újra tetőtől talpig végigmérte Viktort. Egy hosszú, kínos percig egyikük sem szólalt meg, végül a férfi sóhajtott egy nagyot.

\- Nem tudok belőled olyan korcsolyázót faragni, mint amilyen Yuri. Celestino sem, senki sem tudna, mert amit Yuri csinál, azt nem lehet tanítani. Megpróbálhatod őt utánozni, de semmi értelme nem lesz. Azt tanácsolom, kölyök, hogy inkább…

Az, hogy mit akart Jakov Davidovics tanácsolni, Viktor sohasem tudta meg, mert ebben a pillanatban valaki angolul a szavába vágott:

\- Hát itt meg mi folyik?

Viktor meglepetten nézett hátra a válla felett. Mögötte, a legfelső lépcsőfokon Celestino Cialdini állt, és tátott szájjal bámulta őt.

\- Miről maradtam le? - kérdezte, mikor némileg magához tért a döbbenetből.

\- A kölyök nálunk akar korcsolyázni - válaszolt Viktor helyett Jakov.

\- Tényleg? - pislogott Cialdini. Mikor Viktor bólintott egy aprót, széles mosolyra húzta az ajkait. - Remek! Csodásan hangzik! Szívesen dolgoznék veled, Viktor Nyikiforov!

\- Ko… komolyan? - Viktor köpni-nyelni nem tudott.

\- Még szép! - bólogatott lelkesen a hosszú hajú férfi, és vállon veregette őt. - Persze előtte meg kell kérdeznem Yurit, hogy mit gondol a dologról, de ha neki nincs ellenvetése, úgy nekem sincs. Rendben?

\- I… igen - motyogta Viktor. Hát igen, tényleg minden egyszerűbb lett volna, ha Cialdini ér ide előbb, de most már nem számított.

\- És ha nekem van ellenvetésem? - vetette közbe az orosz edző, mire a másik elkezdte a szemeit forgatni.

\- Neked mindig van ellenvetésed, Jakov. Ha rajtad múlt volna, Yurit sem vállaltuk volna el annak idején, és hadd emlékeztesselek rá, hogy a kisfiú, akiről azt hitted, semmire sem viszi majd, most már kétszeres világbajnok. Most pedig egy olimpiai bajnokra akarsz nemet mondani? Nevetséges vagy! - Újra Viktor felé fordult. - Ne is törődj vele, hogy mit gondol ez a vén medve, én vagyok a szakágvezető, úgyhogy az én szavam szent és sérthetetlen. Yuri az egyetlen, akinek vétójoga van a kérdésben, mert ő volt itt előbb, és ha esetleg kényelmetlenül érezné magát a jelenléted miatt, akkor sajnos másik edzőt kell keresned. Azt gondolom, hogy ez így korrekt.

\- Persze. - Viktor megengedett magának egy apró mosolyt. A szíve hevesebben kezdett el dobogni. - Köszönöm!

Cialdini újra vállon veregette.

\- Na, jól van, ne ácsorogjunk itt kukán, menjünk be végre! - terelte Viktort a bejárat felé. Jakov az orra alatt morogva tárta ki az ajtót, és sietett be az épületbe, Cialdini viszont vigyorogva engedte be maga előtt a bőröndjét maga után húzó fiút. - Az irodámban megbeszéljük a részleteket.


	7. Részletkérdések

\- Általában június közepén, vagy július elején kezdjük el a felkészülést a következő szezonra - magyarázta Cialdini, miközben letett egy lapot Viktor elé, rajta különfajta edzések időbeosztásával. Egyetlen pillantásból nyilvánvaló volt, hogy nagyon más, mint amihez a fiú Péterváron hozzászokott. - Ez Yuri tavalyi edzésterve egy átlagos hétre, nézd át nyugodtan! Valami ilyesmire számíthatsz majd, de nyilván a részleteket együtt kell majd kidolgoznunk. Bár valamivel kevesebb jégen töltött idő is elég lesz majd, azt hiszem, hiszen ez az olimpia utáni szezon... A lényeg, hogy több rövid edzést tartok egy nap, mert tapasztalatom szerint így sokkal hatásosabb a munka, mint ha hosszú órákon át vagyunk egyhuzamban a jégen. Természetesen a tanítványaim a nap huszonnégy órájában használhatják a pályát vagy az edzőtermet, kivéve persze olyankor, amikor én vagy valamelyik kolléga privát órát tart.

Viktor bólintott egyet. Még mindig nem tért teljesen magához a döbbenetből, hogy Cialdini - igaz, azzal a feltétellel, hogy Katsuki előbb beleegyezik -, hajlandó őt a tanítványává fogadni. Részben megkönnyebbült, ám közben amiatt is aggódni kezdett, hogy vajon japán riválisa hogyan reagál majd, ha értesül a hírről, hogy az edzőpartnerévé szeretne válni. Mi lesz, ha kiborul? Mi lesz, ha azt mondja, nem hajlandó ugyanannál a klubnál korcsolyázni, mint Viktor? Akkor ő hová menjen? Hol máshol keressen edzőt magának? Talán Kanadában? Vagy az Államok nyugati partján? Ki lehet az a szakember, aki biztosan más, mint az előző edzője?

\- Most pedig jön a dolog kínos része - folytatta Cialdini, kiszakítva Viktort a borús gondolatok közül, mielőtt azok túlságosan is a hatalmukba keríthették volna -, a mocskos anyagiak. Az edzői díjam…

\- Mondd csak, kölyök - szólalt meg hirtelen oroszul Felcman, aki eddig csendben ült Cialdini mellett, és a laptopján olvasott valamit -, ki tud róla, hogy itt vagy?

Viktor ereiben meghűlt a vér.

\- Csak azért kérdezem, mert, tudod, van egy kedves unokaöcsém, akinek a fia az egyik pétervári klubnál jégtáncos, és aki rendre el szokta mesélni, mi újság odahaza. Épp most kaptam tőle egy e-mailt, amiben beszámolt nem csak arról, hogy hol fognak nyaralni az idén, hanem a legújabb szaftos pletykáról is, ami a műkorcsolyázók között terjed a városban - szűrte a férfi a fogai között. Egy ér ijesztően kidagadt a halántékán - Tudod, mi az? Hogy Viktor Nyikiforov állítólag egy szép napon nem jelent meg a tervezett edzésén a klubjánál, helyette se szó, se beszéd, lelépett egy kis vakációra New Yorkba. Megmagyaráznád, kérlek?

Viktor akaratlanul is lejjebb csúszott a székében, Cialdini pedig meglepetten járatni kezdte a szemét kettejük között, hiszen egy mukkot sem értett a másik edző szavaiból.

\- Mi a baj? - kérdezte, mire idős kollégája horkantott egyet, Viktor pedig még lejjebb csúszott ültében.

Tudta, hogy előbb-utóbb kiderül majd a dolog, de nem gondolta volna, hogy már ilyen hamar. Azt hitte, lesz még ideje, legalább egy-két napja azon rágódni, hogyan mondja el a két férfinak, pontosan milyen körülmények között érkezett Detroitba, vagy talán el sem kell majd mondania, és a dolgok maguktól elsimulnak, de persze, hogy nem volt ekkora szerencséje. Végtére is a világ egyik legpechesebb embere volt.

\- Miről van szó? - próbálkozott újra Cialdini. Viktor lehorgasztotta a fejét, és igyekezett olyan kicsire összehúzni magát, amennyire csak tudta. Hiú ábránd volt, de reménykedett benne, hogy talán sikerül láthatatlanná válnia.

\- A kölyök elfelejtett szólni a régi edzőjének arról, hogy már nem tart igényt a szolgálataira - válaszolt angolul Felcman.

\- Jó, hát sokan keresnek először maguknak új edzőt, és csak utána szólnak a réginek, hogy váltani fognak, nem igaz? - vont vállat Cialdini. - Az emberek a munkahelyükön is általában akkor mondanak fel, amikor már van biztos új állásuk, annak idején, amikor Detroitba költöztem, én is így csináltam. Miért olyan nagy ügy ez?

\- Félreértesz - morogta az orosz férfi. - A kölyök már ott is hagyta Igort. Bejelentés nélkül.

\- Hogy micsoda?! - Cialdini felháborodott hangjától Viktor összerezzent. Felnézett a két férfira. A hosszú hajú úgy meredt rá, mintha a fiú most ölte volna meg az anyját, miközben az idősebbik edző összeráncolt homlokkal tanulmányozta az arcát. Biztos volt benne, hogy ennek nem lesz jó vége. Lehet, mindjárt ki is hajítják innen, akkor pedig... - Nem gondolod, hogy az az ember többet érdemelt volna ennél azok után, hogy neki köszönhe…

\- Hagyd! - vágott hirtelen kollégája szavába Felcman, majd újra oroszra váltott. - Nem azt kellett volna megkérdeznem, hogy miért pont ide jöttél, hanem azt, hogy miért akarod ilyen hirtelen otthagyni Igort és a világhírű Pétervári sztárgyárát, ha egyszer olimpiai bajnokot és Oroszország legnagyobb üdvöskéjét faragta belőled, nem igaz? - csóválta a fejét. Viktor oldalra nézett, mert nem bírta állni a férfi tekintetét. Bűnösnek érezte magát, az első percben el kellett volna mondania az igazságot, csakhogy… Nos, az nem volt éppen egyszerű. - Nem kell megosztanod velem a részleteket, ha nem szeretnéd, de biztos akarok lenni benne, hogy nem csupán a rosszul sikerült világbajnokság miatt sértődtél meg, és hagytad faképnél azt a barmot.

Viktor megpróbálta lenyelni a torkában érzett gombócot. A rosszul sikerült világbajnokság miatt? Hiszen az a vb neki eszébe sem jutott már! Megrázta a fejét, miközben öntudatlan mozdulattal a jobb kezét a lüktető bal csuklójára tette - arra, ami már az olimpia előtt is fájt néhány edzésen elszenvedett durva esés miatt -, és erőnek erejével kényszerítette magát, hogy a férfi szemébe nézzen.

\- Akkor is eljöttem volna, ha megnyerem azt a vb-t - mondta halkan, ő is az anyanyelvén. Felcman tekintetében erre megváltozott valami. Beletelt egy teljes percbe, mire Viktor rájött, mi: nem volt szükség arra, hogy magyarázkodni kezdjen, mert ez az ember már ennyiből is pontosan értett mindent.

Viktor észrevette, hogy a szerepek a két edző között felcserélődtek: míg Felcman megenyhülve nézett rá, Cialdini meglehetősen szúrós tekintettel méregette őt. Szívesen még lejjebb csúszott volna a székében, de már nem volt hová. A földön kötött volna ki.

\- Celestino? Megtennéd, hogy most rögtön felhívod Yurit? - Az orosz edző anélkül tette fel a kérdést, hogy a szemét akár csak egy pillanatra is levette volna Viktorról. Az akcentusa most kissé erősebb volt, mint az imént, bizonyára azért, mert hirtelen váltott az anyanyelvéről angolra.

\- Most? - csodálkozott a másik férfi. - De hát…

\- Igen, most - fojtotta bele a tiltakozást kollégájába, de még mindig csak Viktort nézte. - Légy szíves!

Cialdini tanácstalanul tápászkodott fel.

\- Nem értelek. Eddig nem fűlt a fogad hozzá, hogy Viktorral kelljen dolgoznod, erre most azonnal tudni akarod, mit gondol Yuri? Ha arról van szó, hogy bosszút akarsz állni Igoron, és ehhez kapóra jön a fiú…

\- Nem arról van szó, nem vagyok ennyire gyerekes - legyintett az idősebb férfi. Cialdini hosszan tanulmányozta a másik arcát, mint aki nem biztos benne, hogy hihet neki, ám végül lemondóan bólintott.

\- Hát jó, bár azt hiszem, Yuri most alszik. Japánban épp az éjszaka közepe van, nem?

\- Akkor keltsd fel! - mondta türelmetlenül Felcman. Cialdini szó nélkül, a mobiltelefonjával a kezében sétált ki a helyiségből, magára hagyva a két oroszt. - Mióta akartál megszabadulni Igortól?

Viktor kidugta a nyelve hegyét, hogy megnedvesítse az ajka közepét, és közben a választ fontolgatta. Vajon nagyon szörnyű lenne, ha elmondaná az igazságot? Megengedheti magának, hogy hazudjon ennek az embernek?

\- Az első naptól kezdve - ismerte be végül. Még saját magát is meglepte azzal, milyen erőtlen volt a hangja. Az edző megcsóválta a fejét.

\- Ezzel kellett volna kezdened, kölyök.

Viktor újra lehorgasztotta a fejét.

\- Nem tudtam, hogyan mondjam el - motyogta kelletlenül, mire a férfi ajkait gondterhelt sóhaj hagyta el.

\- Azért, remélem, tisztában vagy vele, hogy mit csinálsz. Abból, hogy otthagyod a régi edződ, mindenképpen botrány lett volna, de így… Nem fogod megúszni szárazon, az biztos. Sokan lesznek az orosz szövetség vezetőségében, akiknek nem fog tetszeni, hogy külföldön kerestél trénert magadnak, ráadásul épp hozzánk jöttél el - én sosem voltam a szívük csücske, ráadásul a riválisod is itt edz. Amikor pedig Igor majd telekürtöli a sajtót azzal, hogyan hagytad faképnél, és ahogy őt ismerem, még ki is színezi kicsit a történteket… Darabokra akarnak majd szedni.

Viktor tudta, hogy a férfi nem megijeszteni akarja: ezek a tények voltak.

\- Tudom - motyogta a fájós csuklójára szegezve a tekintetét. Nem voltak illúziói, pontosan tudta, milyen reakciókra kell számítania a sajtóban is, a szövetségtől is, de nem érdekelte. Túl volt már azon a ponton, amikor félt attól, mit gondolnak majd mások. Na jó, ez így nem volt igaz, de az érzés, hogy Detroitba kell költöznie, sokkal erősebb volt a félelmeinél. Az, hogy mit szólnak majd a rajongók, az újságírók és a sportág döntéshozói, olyan probléma volt, amivel nem akart addig foglalkozni, míg túl nem volt már a „szökésen”, és míg nem voltak új edzői. Egyszerre csak egy akadállyal volt ereje törődni.

Tudta, hogy néz ki a dolog kívülről, de muszáj volt eljönnie, és más módon nem tudott volna megszabadulni a szüleitől és Igor Konsztantyinovicstól. Nem engedték volna őt el csak úgy, egyszerűen, pusztán mert szépen kéri. Nem, addig szipolyozták volna ki őt, míg teljesen össze nem roppan.

\- Melyik hotelben szállsz meg? - kérdezte az edző hirtelen.

\- Izé… még… még nem tudom - ismerte be a fiú az orrát vakargatva. Jakov Davidovics most minden bizonnyal futóbolondnak nézi, amiért úgy jött Amerikába, hogy még csak szobát sem volt képes foglalni magának egy detroiti hotelben.

\- Néhány napig lakhatsz nálam. Van egy vendégszobánk - mondta a férfi, mire Viktor, aznap már sokadjára, úgy megdöbbent, hogy csak pislogni tudott.

\- Komolyan? - kérdezte végül, amikor összeszedte annyira magát, hogy sikerüljön szavakat formálnia a nyelvével.

\- Csak Celestino óradíja majdnem kétszáz dollár, és akkor még nem beszéltünk sem a klub tagdíjáról, sem a többi edzőről vagy a koreográfusokról. Nem hinném, hogy a szövetség az egészet boldogan kipengeti majd helyetted, szóval nem árt, ha elkezdesz kicsit spórolni - vont vállat Jakov Davidovics. - Remélem, marad annyi szponzorod az edzőváltás után, hogy fedezni tudd a költségeidet, vagy tízmilliók vannak a bankszámládon. Apropó, ha már itt tartunk: a menedzsered is lapátra tetted? Épp a minap olvastam, hogy újabb öt évre írtál alá vele szerződést.

Eszerint Jakov Davidovics napi szinten követte a róla szóló híreket? Ennyire odafigyeltek Katsuki ellenfeleire? Vagy csak rá, a legnagyobb riválisra?

\- Nem írtam alá - rázta meg a fejét Viktor. Azt már nem tette hozzá, hogy az a bizonyos szerződés valahol a Néva fenekén hever, vagy talán a tengerbe sodorta a víz, esetleg a belőle gyúrt galacsinokat megette valami halféle.

Csend telepedett rájuk, míg Cialdini néhány kínzó lassúsággal eltelő perc után vissza nem tért.

\- Nos, belement? - kérdezte kollégája, amint belépett az ajtón.

\- Bele - bólintott a hosszú hajú férfi a fejét csóválva. - Bár nem volt egyszerű felkelteni annyira, hogy elhiggye, nem csak álmodik.

\- Jól van - csapta össze a tenyerét az orosz férfi, és a kezét nyújtotta Viktornak. - Akkor hát, üdv a klubnál!

Viktor kicsit bizonytalanul rázott kezet edzőivel, de azért egy hatalmas kő is legördült a szívéről közben.

Eddig minden rendben ment, legalábbis a körülményekhez képest. Most már csak abban kellett reménykednie, hogy nem sikerült cseberből vederbe esnie, és valóban valamivel emberibb körülmények között készülhet majd a versenyekre, mint eddig - na meg persze abban, hogy hamar lecsitul majd a botrány, amit a hirtelen edzőváltása okoz.

 

Amikor Detroitba érkezett, Viktor mindenre számított, csak arra nem, hogy Jakov Davidovics - _nem, nem, egyszerűen csak Jakov_ , az edzők ragaszkodtak hozzá, hogy mellőzzék egymás között a hivatalos hangnemet -, ennyit fog segíteni neki. Még aznap értesítette Viktor helyett az otthoni korcsolyázó szövetséget az edzőváltásról, kerített neki egy új menedzsert, segített kitölteni a papírokat a hosszútávú tartózkodási engedélyhez - ami igen, ráért volna, de _„minél előbb elintézik, annál jobb”_ -, elvitte mobiltelefont venni, azután egy étterembe ebédelni - igaz, Viktor alig pár falatot tudott csak magába diktálni -, és megszervezett neki egy találkozót egy orosz származású ügyvéddel is, aki elvállalta, hogy teljesen ingyen, puszta szívességből átnyálazza Viktor érvényben lévő szponzori szerződéseit.

A fiú nem értette. Először úgy tűnt, Jakov utálja őt, de miután megtudta, hogy tulajdonképpen elszökött otthonról, hirtelen teljesen megváltozott a viselkedése vele szemben. Ennek nem volt semmi értelme...

Viktor azon sem győzött csodálkozni - bár korábban éppen ebben reménykedett -, hogy Katsuki nem ellenezte, hogy ugyanazok az edzők végezzék mindkettejük felkészítését a versenyekre. Ellenfelek voltak, a logika azt diktálta volna, hogy minél távolabb akarják tudni magukat egymástól, nem igaz? Erre tessék, a japán fiúnak semmi kifogása nem volt a jelenléte ellen. Volt ebben valami hihetetlen, már-már tündérmesébe illő.

Lehet, hogy Viktor mégsem volt a világ egyik legpechesebb embere?

Jakov a feleségével egy csodálatos zöldövezeti házban lakott, a műjégpályától alig tíz percnyi autóútra. A lakás belülről úgy nézett ki, hogy ha Viktor nem tudja jobban, könnyedén azt hihette volna, újra Oroszországban van: antik bútorok bordó kárpittal, díszes selyemtapéták és aranyszínű stukkók a falakon, cirádás csillárok, márványpadló, értékesnek tűnő, de giccsesen túldíszített vázák telis-tele virágokkal, bronzszobrok minden sarokban, és hogy a belépő vendégnek biztos ne lehessen kétsége afelől, kikhez jött látogatóba, a nappali feketére pácolt, hosszú dohányzóasztalán egy szamovár és két készlet kézzel festett Matrjoska baba is helyet kapott. Viktor alig bírta megállni, hogy ne nevesse el magát, amikor meglátta őket.

Akkor azonban már nem volt kedve nevetni, amikor megismerkedett Jakov feleségével. Ha eddig az edzőt ijesztőnek tartotta, akkor Lilija Ivanovna egyenesen rémisztő volt. Az egykori prímabalerina szigorú tekintettel, karba tett kézzel mérte végig őt, és az első mondata hozzá az volt, hogy:

\- Szörnyen hanyag a tartásod, húzd ki magad tisztességesen! - Azzal Viktor háta mögé lépett, és cseppet sem gyengéd mozdulattal hátrébb rántotta a vállait, majd közölte, hogy borzalmasnak találja azt, ahogy korcsolyázik, és hogy a vacsorát minden nap este hétkor tálalja, végül elzavarta fürödni.

Viktor nem tudott mást tenni, csak döbbenten pislogni - mostanában, úgy tűnt, szinte csak döbbenten pislogott mindenen, annyi abszurd dolog történt vele -, de azért nagyon örült annak, hogy végre megfürödhet a hosszú utazás után. Mindig szerette sokáig áztatni magát, főleg a különösen megterhelő edzéseket követően, már ha lehetett - és úgy tűnt, Jakovék nem bánják, ha egy egész órára elfoglalja a fürdőszobájukat, legalábbis egyikük sem akarta közben rátörni Viktorra az ajtót. A kád ráadásul hatalmas volt, négy ember is kényelmesen elfért volna benne, és még beépített hidromasszázs funkcióval is rendelkezett. Maga volt egy darabka földi paradicsom.

Viktor jóleső sóhajjal merült a habok közé. Behunyta a szemét, és megpróbált gondolkodni, de az alváshiány miatt nem igazán sikerült neki, pedig szerette volna szép sorjában újra végigvenni magában az elmúlt néhány óra eseményeit, főleg azt, ahogy Jakov viselkedett vele. Miért igyekezett ennyire segíteni neki, miután megtudta, hogy elszökött? Mit remélt ettől? Nem bírt rájönni, de talán nem ez volt a legmegfelelőbb pillanat arra, hogy ezen agyaljon: még arra is nehezen jött rá, hogyan kell kinyitni a tusfürdős flakont. Az a fránya kialvatlanság!

Na, nem baj. Majd holnap.

Olyan sokáig áztatta magát a finom, vanília illatú habok között, hogy az ujjai már aszalt gyümölcsre emlékeztettek, és a víz is teljesen kihűlt. A haját is meg kellett volna mosnia, de semmi kedve nem volt hozzá. Már az is macerás volt, hogy reggelente megfésülködjön - bármit csinált, éjszakánként mindig teljesen összegubancolódtak a tincsei -, a hajmosás pedig valódi tortúra volt. Nem is igazán értette, miért nem vágatta még rövidre a haját. Talán mert az volt az egyetlen Viktorral kapcsolatos dolog, amit az anyja néha megdicsért? Talán mert ez is része volt az imidzsnek, amit kialakítottak neki, és ezért nem is vágathatta volna le?

Hiába volt meleg a helyiségben, reszketni kezdett, amikor kilépett a kádból. Ahogy belenézett a tükörbe, visszahőkölt: a szemei alatt a karikák már-már feketék voltak. Ijesztően festett. Ha holnapra nem múlik el, szereznie kell valami pakolást vagy hasonlót, mert így nem mehet emberek közé. Zombinak fogják nézni!

Egy tiszta melegítőnadrágban és kinyúlt, agyonhordott pólóban, de mezítláb lépett ki a fürdőszobából. Jakov, aki egy kényelmes karosszékben ült, és újságot olvasott, felnézett rá.

\- Az imént beszéltem Celestinóval. A tervek szerint Yuri június második hetében jön vissza Detroitba.

\- Ó… - Viktor nagyon igyekezett leplezni a csalódottságát. Alig várta, hogy végre újra láthassa Katsukit, nem bánta volna, ha a fiú már másnap megérkezett volna. - Japánban van, igaz?

\- Hazazavartuk - bólintott Jakov. - Az elmúlt öt évben alig volt otthon, akkor is többnyire versenyezni ment, vagy legfeljebb egy-két napra, hogy megnézze, hogy van a család. Ideje volt már, hogy töltsön otthon egy kis időt, és kipihenje magát.

Viktor nem tudta elképzelni, hogy egy edző tényleg elzavarja nyaralni a tanítványát. Valóban nagyon máshogy mentek errefelé a dolgok, mint a régi klubjánál, nem igaz?

\- Ha már itt tartunk, rád is rád férne, ha pihennél - mérte végig Jakov, mire Viktor elpirult. Utálta, amikor mások méregetik, de úgy tűnt, mostanában mindenki folyton ezt csinálja, újdonsült edzőjének pedig mintha ez lett volna a kedvenc elfoglaltsága. - Úgy nézel ki, mint aki egy egész hónapja nem aludt már.

Viktor ezzel nem tudott vitatkozni, tényleg hihetetlenül sötétek voltak azok a karikák, és a vérerek a szeme fehérjében sem segítettek sokat a megjelenésén - csak az nem fért a fejébe, hogy ez miért érdekli annyira Jakovot.

\- Pedig aludtam a vonaton, hiába nem látszik - motyogta az orrát vakargatva.

\- A sportorvos mikor látott utoljára? - kérdezte az edző, annyira meglepve ezzel Viktort, hogy a fiú szemei komikusan nagyra tágultak. _Ennyire_ azért nem nézhet ki rosszul!

\- Csak az időeltolódás és a repülőút miatt nézek ki így, nincs semmi bajom.

\- Nem a szemedről beszélek, én is tudom, hogy némi alvás elég ahhoz, hogy újra embernek nézz ki, hanem a lábadról. Észrevettem, hogy a bal oldalad preferálod - mondta az edző úgy, mintha a világ legkézenfekvőbb igazságát próbálná elmagyarázni. - Most is a bal lábadra nehezedsz.

Viktor meglepetten nézett végig magán. Neki bezzeg ez fel sem tűnt eddig, talán mert már hozzászokott az elmúlt hetekben, hogy folyton fáj a jobb térde. Úgy tűnt, Jakov nagyon jó megfigyelő. De miért aggódott egy ilyen apróság miatt?

\- Túlterheltem kicsit magam - mondta végül a fiú, és vállat vont. - Nem nagy ügy.

\- Azért örülnék, ha látna egy orvos. Minden nagyobb sérülés egy ilyen „nem nagy üggyel” kezdődik - jelentette ki szigorúan az edző, majd letette az újságját, és nagyot nyögve feltápászkodott. Viktor megadóan bólintott. Nem akart nekiállni vitatkozni, hiába utálta mindennél jobban a vizsgálatokat. Amúgy is meg kell újítania a sportorvosi engedélyét, ha a következő szezonban is versenyezni akar, márpedig ez lett volna a terv. - Gyere, már biztos kész a vacsora, és nyilvánvalóan az is nagyon rád fér, hogy egyél egy rendeset!

A vacsora halból és könnyű salátából állt. Nagyon finom volt, de Viktor megint alig tudott magába erőltetni néhány falatnál többet. Amikor álmos volt, sosem tudott enni, és egyébként sem volt éppen különösen jó étvággyal megáldva. Amíg ettek, végig magán érezte a két felnőtt vizslató tekintetét, de egyikük sem mondott semmit még akkor sem, amikor Viktor az üres tányérjával a mosogatóhoz indult. Már megnyitotta a csapot és a szivacsért nyúlt, amikor Lilija mégiscsak megszólalt:

\- Hagyd csak! Menj, feküdj le, és aludd ki magad, majd Jakov elmosogat.

Viktornak nem kellett kétszer mondani. Megeresztett egy hálás mosolyt az egykori balerina felé, és átkullogott a vendégszobába, ahol a már megvetett ágy várta. Az ágynemű hófehér volt, csak a takaróhuzat volt világoskék. A színe Viktort Katsuki idei kűrruhájának felső részére emlékeztette - az is éppen ugyanilyen kék volt, igaz, rengeteg apró, a fényben gyémántként sziporkázó kristállyal varrták ki. Elmosolyodott, és bemászott a takaró alá. A párnájának mandulaillata volt. Nem is tudta, hogy létezik mandula illatú öblítő - ez volt az utolsó értelmes gondolata, mielőtt magával ragadta volna az álom.

Álmában Katsuki legutóbbi kűrjét korcsolyázta, miközben a japán fiú a pálya széléről figyelte őt mosolyogva.

Nagyon jó álom volt.


	8. Hírfolyam

Az első az Államokban töltött napokban minden olyan simán ment, hogy Viktor már-már kezdett gyanakodni, valójában nem is jött Amerikába, és mindjárt felébred otthon, Szentpéterváron az ágyában. A szövetség - bár Jakov szavaival élve _„megüzente neki, hogy ejnye-bejnye”_ -, egészen jól fogadta a hírt a hirtelen jött edzőváltásáról, és a költségei egy részét is hajlandóak voltak fedezni - igaz, némileg kevesebb támogatást kapott, mint amennyit remélt, de nem lehetett elégedetlen. Arról egyelőre semmiféle híre nem volt, hogy az egykori edzője hogyan reagált, amikor megtudta, hogy Detroitba - _éppen Detroitba!_ -, költözött, de Viktor biztos volt benne, hogy ne fogadta túl jól az információt, amit valószínűleg a szövetség egyik képviselője közölt vele telefonon. Egyelőre a szüleiről sem volt hír - illetve lehet, hogy volt, de a fiú úgy döntött, többé nem nyitja meg azt az e-mail postafiókot, aminek tudták a címét a családtagjai.

Mivel kellett neki egy oroszországi klub is, Jakov magára vállalta, hogy az átigazolását is intézi - nyilván nem maradhatott a régi klubjánál -, és egy napon belül Viktor már hivatalosan azt a korcsolyaiskolát képviselte, ahol az edző unokaöccsének fia is edzett. Volt valami lenyűgöző abban, hogy ezt egyetlen telefonnal el lehetett intézni, miközben Viktornak szabályosan meg kellett szöknie az előző edzőjétől, hogy le tudja váltani.

Az ügyvéd, akihez Jakov elvitte, ijesztő arcú ember volt, ám ha magában azt is gondolta Viktorról, hogy egy féleszű idióta, amiért egy kukkot nem ért a szponzoraival kötött szerződésekből, ezt nem tette hangosan szóvá, és végtelennek tűnő türelemmel magyarázta el konyhanyelven neki mindegyiket egyesével, azután azt a szerződést is, amit az új menedzsmentjénél toltak az orra alá. Viktor megkönnyebbült, amikor a nap végére kiderült, hogy minden különösebb hercehurca nélkül megszabadulhat attól a két támogatótól, akiknek a nevét sem akarta hallani többé, de a többit minden probléma nélkül megtarthatta, hiszen nem az egykori klubjával vagy menedzsmentjével, hanem kizárólagosan vele kötötték meg a szerződéseket, ráadásul egyikben sem szerepelt semmiféle kitétel arra vonatkozóan, hogy ki lehet az edzője, vagy hol kellene készülnie a versenyekre. Hacsak ezek a szponzorok nem akarták ejteni őt, akkor egyelőre anyagilag biztonságban volt - és még ha fel is akarnák bontani vele a megállapodásokat, az ügyvéd szerint akkor is szép pénzeket kellene fizetniük neki, hiszen semmi olyat nem tett, ami szerződésszegésnek minősülhet.

Az új menedzsere kissé talán túl nagy lelkesedéssel vetette bele magát a munkájába, és első dolga volt meggyőzni Viktort, hogy mindenképpen szüksége van arra, hogy az összes létező közösségi oldalon regisztrálja magát - amit Viktor meglehetősen vonakodva tett meg -, kapcsolatba lépett a szponzoraival, hogy megbizonyosodjanak arról, senki sem akar elállni a korábban kötött szerződésektől, és megszervezett neki egy sajtótájékoztatót is, ahol bejelentheti majd, amit a szövetség egyébként már nyilvánosságra hozott a hivatalos weboldalán: hogy Detroitba költözött, és mostantól a legnagyobb riválisa az edzőtársa lesz.

A hivatalos sztori az volt, hogy _„új kihívásokat keres”_ , és hogy _“másféle perspektívából akarja megközelíteni a műkorcsolyát”_ , mert - és ebben, úgy tűnt, mindenki egyetértett körülötte -, nem eshetett neki a régi edzője torkának. Nem, mintha akart volna. Ő vágyott legkevésbé a botrányra, szerette volna a lehető legcsendesebben intézni ezt a dolgot, és egyébként sem volt az a fajta ember, aki szívesen konfrontálódott volna másokkal, főleg nem a nagy nyilvánosság előtt. Nem is akart tudni Igor Konsztantyinovicsról mostantól, és ezért még csak az sportnapilapokat és weblapokat sem nézte meg, nehogy belefusson egy az edzővel készített interjúba.

A sajtótájékoztató maga szörnyen kellemetlen volt. Viktor bajban volt azzal, mit mondjon, hiába próbálta el legalább százszor, még a tükör előtt is Felcmanék fürdőszobájában. Megszokta, hogy mások által megírt szavakat daráljon el, amiknek sok esetben az értelmére sem figyelt oda, de ez most más volt. Tudta, mennyire fontos, hogy jó benyomást keltsen, és ne higgye mindenki azt, ő is csak egy hálátlan kölyök, aki a nagy sikere után rögtön félredobta az előző edzőjét.

Nehéz volt. A szavak kegyetlen nehezen jöttek a szájára, főleg annál a résznél, amikor arról kellett beszélnie, mennyire hálás a régi klubjának és minden ott dolgozó szakembernek a felkészítésért. Igen, lehet, hogy köszönhetett nekik egy olimpia aranyat, és néhány másik érmet is - mindet Szentpéterváron hagyta -, de egészen kiskora óta keserítették meg napról napra az életét.

Az új edzőiről azonban sokkal szívesebben beszélt. Igaz, még nem ismerte őket túlzottan, és be kellett ismernie az újságíróknak, hogy még egyetlen edzésen sem voltak túl, de abban már most biztos volt, hogy a jó döntést hozta meg. Katsukiról beszélt, arról, mennyire nagyra tartja - ez nem is volt benne az előre megírt és elpróbált szövegben -, és, amikor Celestino megköszörülte mellette a torkát, azon kapta magát, hogy már percek óta lelkendezik folyamatosan a japán korcsolyázó technikájáról és a művészi képességeiről. Zavarában fülig pirult. Megköszörülte ő is a torkát, és igyekezett visszatérni az előre megbeszélt szöveghez:

\- Azt gondolom, inspirálóan fog hatni rám, hogy nap mint nap a legnagyobb riválisom mellett kell majd dolgoznom, és remélem, Yuri is így érez.

Yuri… Nem volt egészen biztos benne, hogy szabad neki csak így, egyszerűen Yurinak hívni a japán korcsolyázót, főleg mások előtt. De hogy máshogy hívhatta volna? Az ember nem szólíthatja a klubtársait a vezetéknevükön, nem igaz?

Azután, hogy ő hosszan lelkendezett Katsukiról, nem is kellett volna csodálkoznia, hogy, amikor bekapcsolta az új telefonját a sajtótájékoztató után, azon máris egy üzenet várta a másik fiútól.

_„Én is alig várom, hogy együtt eddzünk, Viktor”_ \- ennyi állt benne, na meg egy olyan fura japán emodzsi, amiben nem volt egészen biztos, mit jelent. A fiú legszívesebben kinyomtatta volna, hogy kitegye a falra. Bekeretezve. Természetesen.

\- Úgy vigyorosz, mint a vadalma - mérte őt végig Jakov, mire a korcsolyázó zavarba jött, de az edző nem törődött vele, fejével a Viktor kezében tartott telefon felé bökött. - Valami jó hír?

\- Olyasmi - felelte szégyenlősen, és a szívéhez szorította a kis készüléket.

\- Na, gyere - tápászkodott fel Jakov -, menjünk haza! Ne tudd meg, mit kapunk Lilijától, ha nem ülünk hétkor a vacsoraasztalnál!

Viktor megengedett magának egy széles mosolyt, ami közben megmutatta az összes fogát az edzőjének. Jakov rövid ismertségük alatt máris többet tett érte, mint bárki más egész életében. A férfiról korábban csak csupa rosszat hallott, és tény és való, egyáltalán nem volt az a típus, aki finomkodva mondta volna ki a véleményét, de eddig az egyetlen dolog, amit a fiatal műkorcsolyázó fel tudott volna hozni ellene az volt, hogy főzőtejszínnel itta a reggeli kávéját - micsoda undorító dolog!

Viktor tényleg nehezen hitte el, hogy ilyen szerencséje van. Ilyen egyszerű lenne változtatni az ember egész életén, jövőjén? Biztos volt benne, valamikor majd meglesz a böjtje annak, hogy minden ennyire simán alakult, de most erre sem akart gondolni, helyette inkább élvezte, hogy végre pihenhet - Celestinóék hallani sem akartak arról, hogy a következő két-három hétben akár csak a jégpálya közelébe menjen, és ezért Viktor nem lehetett elég hálás -, sőt, egész délelőttöket aludhat át következmények nélkül. Meg is tette, és valamiért minden nap Katsukiról álmodott.

Az egyetlen probléma az volt, hogy szörnyen kényelmetlenül érezte magát, amiért egy fedél alatt kell laknia újdonsült edzőjével és annak feleségével. Folyton úgy érezte magát, mint egy betolakodó, aki csak útban van, ezért nagyon hamar elkezdett lakást keresni, csakhogy rá kellett jönnie, hogy a közelben nem fog olyat találni, amit megengedhet magának - amit meg igen, az olyan környéken volt, ahová Jakov még világosban sem engedte el. Sürgősen ki kellett találnia valamit. Talán kideríthetné, hol lakik Katsuki, vagy legalábbis megkérdezhetné új edzőpartnerét arról, merrefelé lenne érdemes keresgélnie, hogy ne kerüljön órákba, míg bejut reggelente a jégcsarnokba, ne is drogdílerek és prostituáltak legyenek a szomszédai, de fussa a pénzéből másra is a bérleti díjon kívül.

Nem igazán értette, mások hogy csinálják ezt - amikor kiszámolta, egy év alatt mennyi pénzt emészt fel egy albérlet, visszahőkölt. Ha most lett volna hová mennie, biztosan elkezd inkább egy saját lakásra spórolni, az sokkal jobban megérte volna, mint súlyos összegeket önteni egy olyan ingatlanba, ami a végén nem lesz az övé.

Amikor ilyesmiken gondolkodott, a bosszúságába rendre jókedv is vegyült. Régen nem kellett azzal foglalkoznia, hogyan lesz tető a feje fölött, és bár egyáltalán nem volt egyszerű megfelelő tervvel előállnia, nagyszerű érzés volt tudni, hogy azért kell törődnie a problémával, mert végre saját maga dönt az életéről. Volt ebben valami felszabadító. Már kezdte egészen felnőttnek érezni magát.

Ha őszinte akart lenni, azért volt egy másik probléma is a lakás-dolgon kívül, ami folyton a fejében járt: a következő szezon. Bár igencsak igyekezett nem gondolni a műkorcsolyára, mégis sokszor annál lyukadt ki, amikor elkalandozott néhány percre. Hiába tűnt most minden tökéletesnek, és hiába látszott úgy, hogy sokkal normálisabb edzők irányítása alatt fog dolgozni, mint eddig, ettől nem szerette meg egy csapásra a korcsolyázást. Élvezte a pihenőt, igen, és azt kívánta, bárcsak örökké tarthatna. Bárcsak soha többé ne kéne jégre állnia!

 

A rossz hírek akkor kezdtek el záporozni, amikor Viktor már nem is számított rájuk. Május közepe volt, és Katsuki egy reggel besétált Jakovék lakásának ajtaján - nem, ez nem a rossz hír volt, hanem a kirobbanóan kellemes meglepetés -, azzal, hogy nem tudott tovább Japánban maradni, miközben tudta, hogy ő itt van. Viktor bárgyún pislogott rá, először arra gyanakodott, hogy nem értette jól, amit mondott. Végtére is annyira jól azért nem tudott angolul egyikőjük sem, nem igaz?

\- Miattam jöttél vissza hamarabb a nyaralásból? - kérdezte bambán, mire Katsuki zavarba jött, és elkezdte az orrát vakargatni. A határozottság, amivel besétált, egyetlen pillanat alatt, nyom nélkül tűnt el az arcáról és a testtartásából is.

\- Igen - motyogta. - Túlságosan izgatott voltam, amiért együtt fogunk edzeni.

\- Ó… - Viktor nem tudta, mit kéne mondania. Talán meg kéne köszönnie? Hiszen ez egy bók volt, ha jól értette. Vagy nem?

\- Pedig az nem ma lesz - jelentette ki Jakov, mire a két fiú értetlenkedve fordult felé. - Egyikőtöket sem engedem a jég közelébe ebben a hónapban, és mielőtt megkérdezed, Yuri, Celestino teljes mértékben egyetért velem. Nincs korcsolyázás júniusig.

A két fiú összenézett. Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy mindketten ugyanarra, vagy legalábbis valami hasonlóra gondolnak: hogy bezzeg tavaly ilyenkor egyikőjük sem kapott pihenőt. Igaz, Viktor nem is akart az edzőivel vitatkozni, a lehető legtovább akarta halogatni a jégre való visszatérést, miközben Katsuki nyilvánvalóan alig várta, hogy újra korcsolyázhasson.

\- Tudod, edző, Hasetsuban van korcsolyapálya - mondta kissé pimaszul a japán, majd újra Viktor felé fordult, és kezet nyújtott neki. - Örülök, hogy… hogy itt vagy - fejezte be sután, némi hezitálás után a mondatot. Viktor érezte, hogy felforrósodik az arca, miközben kezet ráztak.

\- Én is. - Legszívesebben azonnal visszaszívta volna a szavait, amint kimondta őket. Mégis ki mond ilyet?!

\- Szóval, csak ezért jöttem igazából - motyogta Katsuki a szemüvegét igazgatva. - Hogy üdvözöljelek, és elmondjam, hogy nagyon örülök, hogy ide jöttél. Tudom, ez most nagyon hülyén hangzik így, de ez most a legjobb dolog, ami történhetett velem. - Viktor nem tudta hová tenni a japán korcsolyázó szavait. Értetlenül meredt rá, de közben a boldogságtól hevesen kalapálni kezdett a szíve. - Ja, és… azt is el akartam mondani, hogy természetesen nem hiszem el azokat a dolgokat, amiket a régi edződ állít rólad. Szóval emiatt nem kell aggódnod.

Az orosz korcsolyázóval fordult egyet a világ.

\- Miről beszélsz?

Hihetetlenül fülledt nap volt, Viktor még évekkel később is vissza tudta idézni, mennyire nehezen vette a levegőt a pára miatt már attól a perctől, hogy felébredt, és azután milyen fojtogató érzés ragadta magával, amikor elolvasta az újságcikk címét az adott oldalnál kinyitott magazinban, amit Katsuki szánakozó arccal a kezébe nyomott.

_„Több alkalommal is agresszívan viselkedett és minősíthetetlen hangnemben beszélt egykori edzőjével az olimpiai bajnok műkorcsolyázó.”_

Túl szép lett volna, ha olcsón sikerül megúsznia a dolgot. Persze, hogy nem sikerülhetett. A média mindig botrányt akart, és ezúttal meg is kapták. Viktor biztos volt benne, hogy hetekig csámcsogni fognak az edzője nyilatkozatán, pedig a teljes cikket még nem is olvasta.

Miért nem lehetett ezt civilizáltan intézni? Ő bezzeg egyetlen rossz szót sem mondott senkiről a régi klubjánál, sőt, tulajdonképpen nyilvánosan _megköszönte_ Igor Konsztantyinovicsnak a közös munkát.

Viktor persze számított arra, hogy a régi edzője támadni fogja, sőt, tulajdonképpen meg sem lepődött a szalagcímen: néhány évvel korábban a férfi ugyanezt mondta az újságíróknak az egyik klubtársáról, amikor az úgy döntött, Moszkvába költözik a barátnőjével, és ott folytatja a korcsolyázást. Igor Konsztantyinovics elég meggyőzően tudott hazudni és ferdíteni ahhoz, hogy ne is kelljen új történetet kitalálnia, előhúzhatta a régit, és pusztán a szakmai múltja alapján szinte mindenki hitt is neki.

Viktor megcsóválta a fejét. Az, aki folyton agresszívan viselkedett és minősíthetetlen hangnemben beszélt másokkal éppen az edző volt - hiába, azt mondják, minden hazugságnak van némi valóságalapja…

\- Viktor? - szólította meg őt óvatosan Katsuki. - Jól vagy?

\- Persze - sóhajtott a fiú, és remegő kézzel a füle mögé simított egy rakoncátlan hajtincset.

Nem, egyáltalán nem volt jól. Úgy érezte, mindjárt megfullad, ha nem jut friss levegőhöz. Átviharzott a nappaliból a fürdőszobába, ahol magára zárta az ajtót, és kitárta az ablakot, de hiába, a fülledt levegőből mélyeket szippantani rossz ötlet volt, csak még rosszabbul kezdte el érezni magát tőle.

Miért kellett az egykori edzőjének ilyen rossz vesztesnek lenni? Miért nem tudta szó nélkül elengedni őt? Miért kellett nyilvánosan hazugságokat terjesztenie róla?

Viktor biztos volt benne, hogy ez még csak a kezdet. Ismerte már annyira Igor Konsztantyinovicsot, hogy pontosan tudja, nem az a típus, aki könnyen megbocsát. Viktor eddig azt mondogatta magának, fel van erre készülve, ha kezelni nem is tudja majd, legfeljebb kizárja az életéből - nem nyitja ki az újságokat, nem olvas híreket az interneten, és ha valami a fülébe is jut, úgy tesz, mintha meg sem hallotta volna -, de csak áltatta magát.

A még mindig a kezében szorongatott újságra tévedt a tekintete. Vajon mi lenne a jobb, ha elolvasná, hogy tudja, mit is állít az edző, vagy az, ha megpróbálná homokba dugni a fejét?

A fenébe is, egy lakatlan szigetre kellett volna költöznie, ahová még a postás se jár, nem pedig Detroitba!

Vett egy újabb mély levegőt. Az újságot letette a radiátor tetejére, és a mosdótál két oldalára támaszkodva belenézett a tükörbe. Megint beszívta a fülledt tavaszi levegőt, és igyekezett néhány másodpercig bent tartani, míg a saját tükörképe szemébe nézett. Most nem eshet szét. Nem itt, és nem most. Már vége. A régi edzőjétől egy fél világ választja el, és már nem tehet ellene semmit, legfeljebb adhat néhány interjút, de azok csak szavak…

\- Szedd össze magad! - szűrte a fogai közt, még mindig a saját, könnyektől csillogó szemébe mélyesztve a tekintetét.

A boldogságnak, amit alig néhány perccel korábban érzett Katsuki érkezte felett, már nyoma sem volt. Miért kellett mindig mindennek elromlania?

Nem olvasta el az újságcikket, de a magazint betette az éjjeliszekrénye felső fiókjába.

 

A második rossz hírrel az orvos szolgált. Az alacsony afroamerikai nő, aki ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy egyszerűen csak Daliának szólítsa, olyan alapossággal vizsgálta meg Viktort, hogy a fiú már-már kezdett attól tartani, hogy még a haját is szálanként fogja ellenőrizni, nem töredezik-e. Nem is volt elég egyetlen alkalom a sok vizsgálatra, egy egész héten át járt mindenféle vérvételre, röntgenekre, ultrahangokra, terheléses vizsgálatokra a közeli egészségügyi központba, és a végére egy egész dossziét megtöltöttek a leletei. Viktor nem értette, mire fel ez a túlzott óvatosság. Hiszen korábban sem fordított túl nagy figyelmet rá az orvosa, tíz perc alatt letudta a kötelező ellenőrzéseket, felírt neki egy halom fájdalomcsillapítót, és aláfirkantotta az egy évre szóló igazolást, hogy versenyezhessen.

Ráadásul a doktornő olyan furcsa, értelmetlen kérdéseket tett fel neki, mint hogy sokszor fáj-e a térde. Persze, hogy fájt, állandóan, néha jobban, néha kevésbé - hiszen műkorcsolyázó volt, a fenébe is! Ha nem tudta volna jobban, Viktor azt hitte volna, ez a nő még soha életében nem kezelt élsportolókat. Tényleg ő volt Katsuki orvosa is? Őt is ennyit nyaggatta?

A dologra rátett egy lapáttal, hogy Viktor gyerekkora óta rettegett az orvosoktól. Nem volt rá semmiféle racionális oka, hacsak nem az, hogy már egészen kiskorában is utálta, ha mások hozzányúltak, márpedig az orvosok hivatalból fogdosták az embert. Minden vizsgálat előtt úgy érezte magát, mint aki a kivégzésére megy.

Ez az orvos pedig kifejezetten szerette őt fogdosni. Viktor persze tisztában volt vele, hogy a nő csak a munkáját végzi, soha egyetlen olyan mozdulatot nem tett, és nem is ejtett meg olyan megjegyzéseket, amiből másra következtethetett volna, mégis szörnyen kényelmetlenül érezte magát, ahogy a rövid, tömzsi ujjak végigtapogatták a gerincét vagy az ízületeit. Dalia a jobb térdére különösen sok figyelmet fordított, többször is megjegyezte, hogy nem tetszik neki, de Viktor csípőjét is rendszeresen összeráncolt homlokkal vizsgálgatta.

\- Sejtettem - morogta a doktornő aznap, amikor kézhez kapta a Viktor térdéről készült röntgen- és ultrahangfelvételt. Olyan gondterhelten csóválta a fejét, hogy attól a fiatal műkorcsolyázó frászt kapott. - Reméltem, hogy annyira azért nem rossz a helyzet, de… - elhúzta a száját.

\- Mi a baj? - pislogott Viktor. Korábban előfordult, hogy direkt meg akart sérülni, hátha derékba törik a karrierje, és abbahagyhatja a korcsolyázást, ám most, hogy otthagyott csapot-papot Péterváron, és tudta, egy ideig biztosan csak a sport és az azon keresztül szerzett szponzorok biztosíthatják számára a megélhetést, rettegett attól, hogy esetleg azt fogja hallani, többé nem léphet jégre. Akármennyire is halogatni akarta az edzések megkezdését, tudta, egyszer neki kell állnia a felkészülésnek a következő szezonra.

\- Nem fogom szépíteni, ez bizony egy nagyon csúnya porckopás - sóhajtott a nő. Viktor hálás volt, amiért kacifántos orvosi szakszavak helyett a lehető legegyszerűbb angol szavakkal magyarázta el neki mindig, hogy miről van szó. - Nem csoda, hogy sokszor fájlalod, inkább az a meglepő, hogy ezzel a térddel még tudsz korcsolyázni.

Viktor meghökkenve meredt az említett testrészre, miközben Dalia újra beletemetkezett az arról készült felvételekbe. Percekig mindketten csendben voltak.

\- Mondd csak, Viktor, korábban sosem mondta az orvosod, hogy baj van ezzel a térddel? - nézett fel a leletekből a doktornő.

\- Nem - rázta a fejét a fiú. - Illetve egyszer, még… azt hiszem, tizenkét éves koromban? Kiment a térdem az egyik edzésen, akkor pihentetnem kellett egy ideig, meg kaptam rá kenőcsöt és gyógyszert is, de azt mondták utána, hogy meggyógyult.

\- Szívem szerint most elkérném az előző orvosod telefonszámát, hogy elküldhessem - már bocsánat, hogy így mondom -, a büdös picsába. Egy ilyen súlyos artrózis nem egyik napról a másikra alakul ki, észre kellett volna vennie korábban.

Viktor ösztönösen megszorította a szóban forgó térdét.

\- Mennyire… mennyire nagy a baj? - kérdezte elcsukló hangon. Alig egy hónapja még örömtáncot lejtett volna, ha azt hallja, óriási, ám most...

\- Ilyen térde a hatvan éves embereknek sem sűrűn szokott lenni - ismerte be láthatóan kelletlenül a doktornő. - Az azonban a szerencse, hogy nem kezelhetetlen a probléma, és fiatal és egészséges vagy. Összefoltozunk, ne aggódj, de időbe fog telni. Addig pedig semmiképp sem terhelheted túl a térdedet. Eddig azt tetted, ez egyértelmű, és azt is gyanítom, hogy voltak kisebb sérüléseid, amiket nem kezeltek megfelelően. Tudom, ti élsportolók nem szeretitek ezt hallani, de amíg én nem mondom azt, hogy folytathatod az edzést, addig nem szabad folytatnod, mert nagyobb baj lehet belőle. Érted? A te felelősséged, a te döntésed, de nem ijesztgetni akarlak, amikor azt mondom, a karrieredbe kerülhet, ha túl hamar mész vissza a jégre. Eddig is csak mázlid volt, hogy még nem lett ebből nagyobb baj, az a térd egy időzített bomba.

Viktor lassan bólintott egyet. Eddig mindig azt mondták neki, a fájdalom jó, mert azt jelenti, elég keményen dolgozik, erre most kiderült, hogy mégiscsak sérült a térde, azért fáj folyton. Kedve lett volna az egykori edzője képébe dörgölni a dolgot - bár ki tudja, Igor Konsztantyinovicsot érdekelte-e volna. Korábban is, ha megsérült, sokszor jóval hamarabb visszaparancsolta őt a jégre, mint amit a szakember javasolt - talán egy ilyen diagnózis után is ugyanúgy tovább dolgoztatta volna Viktort, nem hallgatva az orvosi előírásokra.

\- A csípőddel sem vagyok túl elégedett, ha már itt tartunk - nézett újra a leletekre a doktornő. - Ha jól tudom, az egyik kombinációban, ami rendszeresen szerepel a rutinodban, egy tripla Rittberger a második ugrás, igaz?

Viktor meglepetten nézett a doktornőre. Eszerint mégiscsak volt némi - sőt, meglehetősen sok -, fogalma a műkorcsolyáról. Az előző sportorvosa bezzeg azt sem tudta, mi az a Rittberger.

\- Igen - mondta végül az orosz fiú, mire a doktornő bólintott egy nagyot.

\- Gyanítom, hogy legnagyobb részben az felelős a problémáért. Egy ideig nem javaslom, hogy gyakorold azt a kombinációt, vagy a tripla Rittbergert úgy általában. Sőt, szívem szerint azt mondanám, mostantól teljesen felejtsd el azt az ugrást, és az a helyzet, hogy ezzel Celestino is egyet fog érteni.

Viktor szemei olyan nagyra kerekedtek, hogy fájni kezdtek. Komolyan azt mondta neki ez a nő, hogy egy ugrást, ami gyerekkora óta minden versenyen szerepelt a repertoárjában, többé ne mutasson be? És azt állítja, az edzője is hasonló véleményen lesz, ha tudomást szerez Viktor sérüléseinek mibenlétéről?

\- Ne nézz így rám, Viktor! - A doktornő átnyúlt az asztala felett, és megpaskolta a fiú vállát. - Tudom, nem jó ilyesmit hallani, de sajnos az elit sportban mindig benne van a kockázat, hogy az ember megsérül, ezért vissza kell vennie kicsit.

Viktor a kezébe temette az arcát. Persze, hogy már megint ki kell vele csesznie annak a nyavalyás Sorsnak, nem igaz?!

Ha többé nem ugrik tripla Rittbergert, az mindenkinek fel fog tűnni, és azt fogják hinni, azért vette ki a rutinjából, mert már nem képes rá. Celestinóékra is rossz fényt vetne a dolog, hiszen mindenki azt mondogatná, bezzeg az előző edzőjénél még gond nélkül ment neki az az ugrás.

\- Még valami rossz hír? - nézett fel a doktornőre, aki együttérző mosollyal az arcán megrázta a fejét.

\- Más minden rendben van, legalábbis annyira, amennyire egy műkorcsolyázó olimpikonnál rendben lehet. Bár az nem ártana, ha magadra szednél némi izomtömeget. Tudom, hogy az ugrások miatt könnyűnek kell lenned, de túlságosan is sovány vagy.

Viktor ettől aztán végképp nem érezte jobban magát.


	9. Talizmán

Azt hitte, ennyi rossz hír után végre jó is fog érkezni, de tévedett. A Dalia rendelőjében töltött délutánt követő estén, miközben a vacsoráját majszolgatta - rizs, párolt zöldségek, egy kis darab natúr csirkemell, amihez hozzá sem akart nyúlni, de Lilija szigorú arccal a tányérjára rakta -, Jakov telefonja megszólalt. A férfi kiment a konyhából, amíg beszélt, és dühösen, vörös arccal és szikrákat hányó szemekkel tért vissza.

\- Annak a szemétládának aztán van bőr a képén! - tajtékzott, mire felesége felvonta az egyik túlságosan is vékonyra és hegyesre szedett, feketével kihúzott szemöldökét.

\- Mi a baj?

\- Az a mocsok Igor, az a baj! - csapta le a telefont az asztalra az edző. Viktor összerezzent. - Tudjátok, mit csinált az a szemét kis patkány? Panaszt tett rám az orosz és a nemzetközi szövetségnél is. Be akarja vonatni az edzői engedélyemet!

\- Micsoda?!

\- Milyen alapon?! - Viktor és Lilija egyszerre kiáltottak fel. Jakov széttárta a karját.

\- Nyilván nem tetszik neki, hogy Viktor már nem az ő aranytojást tojó tyúkocskája - háborgott az edző. - Semmije sem lehet ellenem, ezt én is tudom, csak botrányt akar, nehogy véletlenül nyugodtan tudjunk készülni a következő szezonra. Aljas módon akar megfúrni minket, mert nem tud hirtelen előhúzni egy olyan korcsolyázót a zsebéből, aki Viktornak és Yurinak vetélytársat jelenthetne.

Viktor keze annyira remegett, hogy inkább letette az evőeszközöket. Jakov elmorgott még néhány orosz nyelvű káromkodást - ami azt illeti, nagyon megcifrázta -, miközben az orrnyergét masszírozta, majd újdonsült tanítványa vállára tette a kezét.

\- Próbálj meg nem foglalkozni az idiótával, rendben? - Viktor legnagyobb meglepetésére egy apró, biztató mosoly jelent meg az ajkain. - Ennyire nem bírja elviselni, hogy elveszített téged, de ez nem a te gondod.

\- De ha… ha visszavonják az engedélyét…

\- Ugyan, nem fogják! Mégis mivel vádolhatna meg, amit komolyan is vennének a szövetségnél? Hogy olcsó vécépapírt rendelek a csarnokba? Csak bosszantani akar minket, mert képtelen felnőtt emberként kezelni a helyzetet. Pont olyan, mint egy kisgyerek, akitől elvették a kedvenc játékát. Ne add meg neki azt az örömet, hogy miatta idegeskedsz, rendben?

Ezt könnyebb volt mondani, mint csinálni, de Viktor, csak azért, hogy Jakov kedvére tegyen, bólintott egyet.

\- Helyes. És most edd meg a vacsorádat! - villant meg az edző szeme olyan dühösen, hogy Viktor reflexből hátrébb húzódott a székében. - Nem akarom még egyszer meglátni, hogy a felét a tányéron hagyod, megértetted?

_Hát még ez is…_

Viktor gyorsan bólogatott hármat, mint azok a fura műanyag kutyák az autók kalaptartóján, majd lapátolni kezdte magába az ételt. Nem akarta az összeset megenni, a gyomra sem volt elég nagy hozzá, hogy minden a tányérán lévő falat beleférjen, ebben egészen biztos volt, és különben is - műkorcsolyázó volt, vigyáznia kellett a súlyára, nem igaz? Néhány plusz deka dönthetett arról, sikerül-e a tripla Axel vagy sem, márpedig az ugrásait nem veszíthette el a tavaszi pihenő alatt, akkor sem, ha nem járt mostanában edzésekre, és a jégre sem kívánkozott vissza túlságosan.

\- Izé… Edző? - nézett a férfira, abban reménykedve, hogy ha másfelé tereli a figyelmét, akkor megfeledkezik a Viktor tányérján lévő ételről.

\- Hm? - morrant egyet Jakov, ezzel jelezve csupán, hogy figyel. Viktornak azonban valójában nem volt semmiféle közlendője. Gyorsan ki kellett találnia hát valamit.

\- A doktornő… Dalia azt mondta, nem ugorhatok tripla Rittbergert - nyögte ki az első dolgot, ami az eszébe jutott. Végül is ez olyasmi, amit el kell mondania Jakovnak, ha egyszer ő az egyik edzője, nem igaz? Aztán majd kiderül, ő hogy látja a dolgokat.

\- Tudom - morogta Jakov. Viktor döbbenten meredt rá. Tudta? _Honnan?_ \- Ne nézz így rám, kölyök! Dalia minden az edzésmunkát érintő problémáról értesít minket, mivel sajnos nem egyszer fordult elő, hogy egy-egy túlságosan is motivált korcsolyázó elfelejtett szólni, hogy pihennie kéne, aminek persze sosem lett jó vége. Néhány éve az egyik kislány eltitkolt egy durva bokasérülést, ráment a karrierje, és a szülei utána persze minket pereltek be milliókra. Ráadásul, amilyen vastag pénztárcájuk és dörzsölt ügyvédjük volt, majdnem meg is nyerték a pert… Nem hiányzik nekünk még egy ilyen.

Viktor hümmögve kapott be egy falatot a tányérjáról, amit aztán legalább harmincszor megrágott, mielőtt lenyelte volna.

\- Nem kell aggódnod, Dalia nem rúgja fel az orvosi titoktartást, és semmi olyat nem mond el nekünk, ami magánügy, főleg, ha köze sincs a korcsolyázáshoz. Igazából a pontos diagnózist sem köti soha az orrunkra, csupán annyit közöl, hogy nem engedhetjük jégre ezt vagy azt a kölyköt egy ideig, vagy hogy hanyagoljuk bizonyos elemek gyakorlását.

Viktor újra hümmögött egyet, ismét bekapott egy falat ételt, és megint a szükségesnél jóval többször rágta meg, mielőtt lenyelte volna. Kezdett felfordulni a gyomra. Tényleg mindent meg kell ennie, hogy Jakov elégedett legyen? _Miért?!_ Ez valamiféle fura teszt? Vagy az edző fel akarja hizlalni, mert az is a fülébe jutott, hogy az orvos szerint túl sovány?

\- Dalia azt is mondta, hogy egy ideig még ne engedjelek vissza a jégre - mondta Jakov Viktor arcát tanulmányozva -, és hogy jó ideig kímélnünk kell majd téged, ami azt jelenti, hogy amíg az öreglány nem ad zöld jelzést, vedd úgy, hogy _minden_ triplától és négyfordulatos ugrástól el vagy tiltva, nem csak a Rittbergertől. - Viktor erre olyan megütközve nézett az edzőre, hogy az elkezdte a szemét forgatni. - Ne nézz így rám, ez a te érdeked!

\- Tudom - motyogta a korcsolyázó, és kissé bizonytalanul újabb falat csirkehúst tett a szájába. Jakov bólintott egy nagyot.

\- Remélem is, hogy tudod! Ami meg a Rittbergert illeti, értem, hogy a legszebb kombinációd kerül a kukába, de nem ez a világ vége. Kiokoskodunk majd egy olyan rutint, amivel anélkül is nyerni tudsz - vont vállat Jakov. - Nem olyan nagy ügy, hidd el. Nem te vagy az első korcsolyázó, és nem is az utolsó, akinek abba kell hagynia a gyakorlását. Az az ugrás, főleg egy másikra rátéve, csodálatosan alkalmas arra, hogy karriereket tegyen tönkre.

Viktor szemöldöke magasra szaladt. Csak így, egyszerűen? _„Kiokoskodnak valamit Rittberger nélkül”_? Jakov még csak nem is hordja el mindenféle semmirekellőnek, amiért egy ugrását elveszítette? _„Nem olyan nagy ügy”_?! Komolyan beszélt?!

Furán mentek errefelé a dolgok, azt meg kellett hagyni. Odahaza, Péterváron biztos, hogy nem úszta volna meg ennyivel. Az egykori edzője valószínűleg már lehülyézte volna az orvost, és kijelentette volna, hogy tovább fognak dolgozni azon a _négyfordulatos_ Rittbergeren, amivel egy ideje már kínozta Viktort, és amit a fiatal korcsolyázónak még talán kétszer sikerült is tisztességesen megugrania - Jakovnak el sem merte árulni, hogy gyakorolták, nehogy esetleg vérszemet kapjon, és visszavonja, amit az imént mondott. Volt anélkül is elég ugrás, ami a rémálmaiban kísértette.

Viktor sóhajtott egy nagyot, és a poharáért nyúlt.

Ez az egész mostani helyzet fura volt. Ha jól értette, amit az orvos mondott neki korábban - és amit Jakov szavai az imént megerősíteni látszottak -, egyetlen hajszál választotta el egy olyan sérüléstől, ami után talán soha többé nem is korcsolyázhatott volna. Ha Igor Konsztantyinovics tovább nyúzza őt azzal a fránya Rittbergerrel, akkor talán csak néhány hét, és vége.

Lehet, hogy teljesen felesleges volt Amerikába jönnie? Menjen haza Oroszországba, kérjen bocsánatot egykori edzőjétől, könyörögje vissza magát a klubhoz, és szedje végre össze azt a karrierjét derékba törő sérülést, ami után _komolyan_ nem kéne soha többé korcsolyáznia? Azt kéne tennie?

\- Az a nyavalyás Rittberger - csóválta a fejét az idős edző. - Én a magam idejében úgy utáltam, hogy szegény Mása edző, Isten nyugosztalja, csak a legdurvább fenyegetésekkel tudott rávenni, hogy hajlandó legyek gyakorolni. Minden edzést azzal kezdtünk, hogy ezen veszekedtünk. Ez akkoriban volt persze, amikor még irtó nagy számnak számított egy tripla ugrás, olyasmi adu ász volt, mint manapság a te kvad fliped, én pedig hármat is tudtam… Régi szép idők!

Viktor elgondolkodva emelte újra a szájához a poharat, és csodálkozva bámult újdonsült edzőjére a pereme felett. Csak három tripla? Milyen jó lenne, ha neki is csak annyit kéne tudnia…

\- Mindegy - legyintett Jakov, és Viktor vállára tette a kezét. A hirtelen mozdulattól a fiú összerezzent, és úgy meredt az edző ráncos, májfoltos kezére, mintha életében nem látott volna még olyat. Utálta, ha hozzáérnek. _Miért fogdossa folyton mindenki őt?!_ \- Mindenesetre nem szeretném, ha amiatt a fránya Rittberger miatt idegeskednél. Megoldjuk, megígérem. Úgyhogy, légy szíves, edd meg végre a vacsorád!

Miért is hitte, hogy megúszhatja? Ráadásul az edző vizslató tekintete alatt még arra sem volt esélye, hogy legalább a maradék húst a szalvétájába rejthesse...

Sóhajtva fordult vissza az ételéhez, és amilyen gyorsan csak tudta - csak, hogy mihamarabb túl lehessen végre rajta -, a szájába lapátolta. Szinte rágás nélkül nyelte le a falatokat, és amikor végzett, megivott két nagy pohár vizet is rá, azt remélve, hogy az majd a gyomrában tartja, amit megevett.

Azt hitte, innentől kezdve már véglegesen el van rontva az estéje - amennyire émelygett, csak abban tudott reménykedni, hogy hamar el tud majd aludni -, ám tévedett: épp a tányérokat szedte össze a vacsoraasztalról, amikor váratlanul betoppant Katsuki. Viktor azon nyomban meg is feledkezett a háborgó gyomráról, amikor a japán korcsolyázó kipirult arccal rámosolygott.

\- Hétkor volt vacsora - jelentette ki szúrósan Lilija.

\- Tudom, de nem is enni jöttem - szabadkozott Yuri. Feltette maga elé a kezeit, széttárt ujjakkal, és a mosoly az arcán fura kis grimaszba váltott. Az orosz fiú szerint nagyon aranyosan nézett ki így, de ezt a világért sem kötötte volna senki orrára. - Viktorhoz jöttem, de nem zavarok sokáig.

\- Hozzám? - Viktor bambán mutatott magára.

\- Ühüm… - Yuri tett egy kézmozdulatot, aminek ha volt is értelme, Viktor nem fogta fel, mi, majd lekanyarította a válláról a hátizsákját, és turkálni kezdett benne. - Elfelejtettem odaadni.

Egy kis türkizkék szövettasakot tett Viktor tenyerébe, rajta aranyszínű levélmintával és japán írással, amit az orosz fiú természetesen nem tudott elolvasni.

\- Izé… köszönöm… - Viktor csodálkozva meredt a kis tasakra. Miért kapott ő Yuritól ajándékot? Neki is illett volna szuvenírt hoznia Oroszországból? Eszébe sem jutott! Most lehet, hogy bunkónak fogja tartani, amiért nem tudja viszonozni a gesztust?

\- Ez egy… egy omamori…- motyogta Yuri zavartan vakargatva az orra hegyét. Még a füle hegye is piros volt.

\- Egy micsoda? - Viktor tanácstalanul meredt a japán korcsolyázóra. Ezt értenie kellett volna?

\- Egy talizmán…? - Yuri úgy vitte fel a mondat végén a hangsúlyt, mintha kérdést tenne fel.

_Nem inkább átokzsák?_

Végtére is, Katsuki az ellenfele volt, normális lenne, ha meg akarná babonázni valami ősi japán varázslattal - ám ahogy újra megnézte a kis szövettasakot, Viktornak meg kellett állapítania, hogy az teljesen ártalmatlannak tűnik, ráadásul nagyon szép is volt. Vajon mi lehet benne?

Mintha a gondolataiban olvasna, Yuri újra megszólalt:

\- Nem szabad kinyitni, csak akkor működik... - magyarázta szégyenlősen. - Amióta Detroitba költöztem, anyukám minden évben küld egy ilyet nekem, hogy jól sikerüljenek a versenyek. A szezon végén aztán visszaviszi a szentélybe, ahol vette, hogy elégessék, és a következő szezonra kapok egy újat.

Most, hogy belegondolt, Viktor egyszer-kétszer már látott ehhez hasonló talizmánokat, mégpedig a versenyeken, Yuri kutyus alakú zsebkendőtartójának nyaka köré erősítve.

\- Idén meg tudtam venni magamnak - folytatta Yuri -, és amikor a szentélyben voltam, eszembe jutott, hogy… Hogy talán neked is hozhatnék egyet… Mert… - A fiú nyelt egy nagyot. Láthatóan egyre jobban zavarba jött, minél többet beszélt. Viktor maga is zavarban volt, annyira, hogy meg sem tudott mukkanni, csak járatta a szemét a talizmán és edzőpartnere között. - Hát, gondoltam, neked is jól jön… Persze tudom, hogy butaság… Nem is muszáj magadnál hordanod, tényleg, én csak…

Az orosz korcsolyázó mind a két hüvelykujjával végigsimított a talizmánon. Összeszorult a torka. Yuri ezt tényleg azért hozta neki egy japán szentélyből, hogy jól sikerüljön Viktornak a következő szezon? És éppen türkizkéket választott? Már az is meglepő volt, hogy a japán fiú emlékezett rá, mi a kedvenc színe, de a gondolat mögötte…

Viktor szemébe könnyek szöktek. Szaporán pislogva próbálta elhessegetni őket.

Ő maga egyáltalán nem volt babonás. Tudta persze, hogy sok korcsolyázó az, szinte mindenkinek voltak kabalái, rigolyái, de Viktor nem nagyon hitt abban, hogy bármit változtatna egy verseny kimenetelén, hogy jobb vagy bal lábbal lép először a jégre, elmormol egy imát, vagy hogy magánál hord egy darab kavicsot. Ám elhatározta, hogy ez a talizmán, ha szerencsét nem is feltétlenül fog hozni neki, mindig nála lesz. Ki tudja, a végén még kiderül, hogy tényleg működik - de ha nem is ér semmit, akkor is magánál fogja tartani. Végtére is soha életében nem kapott még ilyen különleges ajándékot.

\- Köszönöm - mondta végül nagyon halkan, és apró, szégyenlős mosollyal nézett a japán korcsolyázóra. - Ez nagyon… Nagyon jól esik. Tényleg - fejezte be sután. Yuri arca felderült.

\- Igazán nincs mit. - _Gyönyörű_ volt a mosolya… - Hát… Most már nem is zavarok tovább, csak ezt akartam odaadni.

A japán fiú gyorsan elbúcsúzott, és már indult is kifelé, nyomában Lilijával. Már az ajtóban állt, mikor Viktor hirtelen ötlettől vezérelten utána szólt:

\- Yuri?

\- Igen? - pislogott hátra a válla felett.

\- Mondd csak... - Viktor tanácstalanul az ajka közepére biggyesztette a mutatóujja hegyét, miközben felmutatta a kezében szorongatott talizmánt. - Mit jelent, ami rá van írva?

\- Öhm… - Yuri újra zavarba jött. - Hát… Azt nem igazán tudom lefordítani. Csak japánul van értelme.

\- Ó… értem - motyogta Viktor. Kissé csalódott volt, de persze a saját anyanyelvét ismerve cseppet sem csodálkozott. Végtére is kisujjból tudott volna mondani vagy száz olyan orosz kifejezést, amit nem lehetett igazán jól angolra fordítani.

Yuri megeresztett felé egy apró mosolyt, és újra az ajtó felé fordult.

\- Yuri? - állította meg újra Viktor, ám rögtön el is bizonytalanodott. Vajon… meg merje kérdezni…? - Izé… - Hát, most már muszáj mondania valamit, nem igaz? Úgyhogy akár meg is kérdezheti. - Volna… volna esetleg kedved valamikor… megmutatni kicsit a várost?

\- Persze! - A japán fiú arcán újra megjelent az az éteri mosoly, amitől Viktor úgy érezte, a szíve a torkába ugrik. - Holnap, ebéd után?

\- Oké - bólintott elbűvölten.

Miután becsukódott az ajtó Yuri mögött, Jakov rosszallóan megcsóválta a fejét.

\- Kölykök… - morogta a homlokát masszírozva. Viktor értetlenül meredt rá.

Valami rosszat csinált?

 

\- Az ott, odaát Kanada. - Yuri a hüvelykujjával a folyó túlpartján fekvő épületek felé mutatott. - Négy éven át minden reggel lejöttem ide, hogy átnézzek oda. Persze Vancouverig nem látni el innen, nyilván, ráadásul igazából az nem is arra van, de… Úgy képzeltem, ez a folyó az, ami elválaszt az olimpiától. Hogy itt állok, mindössze egy lépésnyire tőle, a határon, a kapujában, és ha elég keményen dolgozok, akkor… - megvonta a vállát, és szégyenlősen rámosolygott Viktorra. - Hát, tudod, mire gondolok, nem? Gyerekes, igaz?

Viktor megrázta a fejét. A folyópart zöld füvén ültek, élvezve a kellemesen meleg napsütést. Nagyon szép idő volt ma.

\- Nem - mondta halkan az orosz korcsolyázó. - Szerintem ez… - beharapta az ajkát. Nem volt benne biztos, pontosan hogyan fejezze ki magát. - Azt szokták mondani, hogy jó, ha látjuk magunk előtt a célunkat, nem?

Yuri felhorkantott.

\- Szerintem én csak kínoztam magam ezzel - morogta szárazon. - Mintha nem lennének anélkül is elég rosszak az idegeim, még rá is teszek egy lapáttal. Folyton ezt csinálom.

Viktor erre nem tudott mit mondani. A két fiú újra a túlpart felé fordította a tekintetét, és hosszú időre csendbe burkolóztak.

\- Neked is...? - szólalt meg végül Yuri, mire Viktor meglepetten nézett rá. - Neked is volt valami hasonló rituáléd?

Viktor újra megrázta a fejét.

\- Nem. Hacsak az, hogy volt egy naptáram, amiben striguláztam a hátralévő napokat, nem számít rituálénak.

\- Ah, azt én is csináltam - húzódott mosolyra Yuri szája. - Rettegtem, hogy túl gyorsan elfogynak a hátralévő rubrikák, ugyanakkor hihetetlenül vártam is, hogy odaérjek végre. Te is, igaz?

Viktor felhúzta a térdeit, és átkulcsolta őket a karjaival.

\- Nem - ismerte be anélkül, hogy ránézett volna a japán fiúra. Helyette inkább egy uszályt kezdett el figyelni, ami a két országot összekötő híd alatt készült áthaladni. - Ha lehetne olyat csinálni, én biztos, hogy siettettem volna az időt. Túl akartam rajta lenni a lehető leghamarabb. Letudni végre.

\- Úgy beszélsz, mint akinek semmi kedve sem volt a dologhoz - motyogta a fekete hajú elgondolkodva. Viktor sóhajtott egy nagyot, és a térdére döntötte a homlokát.

\- Nem is volt - mondta olyan halkan, hogy azt Yuri talán meg sem hallotta. Legalábbis ebben reménykedett, ám ahogy az lenni szokott, megint nem volt szerencséje.

\- Komolyan? - Viktornak nem kellett felnéznie, hogy észrevegye, mennyire döbbent és értetlen Yuri. - De hát… az olimpiáról beszélünk! Azt hittem, ha valaki, hát te… - Elhallgatott. Viktor feltételezte, hogy a tanácstalanságtól.

Az orosz fiú lassan felemelte a fejét, és a víztükörre meredt, amin csak úgy szikráztak a napsugarak.

\- Elárulhatok egy titkot, Yuri? - Szinte csak lehelte a kérdést. A másik fiúnak bizonyára remek füle volt, ha még ezt is meghallotta.

\- Persze. - Viktor vállára tette a kezét, és egy pillanatra megszorította. Talán biztatónak szánta a mozdulatot, de csak azt érte el vele, hogy a hosszú hajú fiú testén áramütésszerű érzés fusson végig. Sosem szerette, ha hozzáérnek, mégis megállta, hogy lerázza magáról Yuri kezét.

Elgondolkodva meredt a tőlük alig néhány méterre hömpölygő vízre. Bár megbánta, hogy belekezdett, most már nem visszakozhatott, muszáj volt elmondania az igazságot - bár a teljes igazság kimondására még nem állt készen, úgy döntött, legalább egy részét megosztja Yurival. A legfontosabb részét.

\- Az igazság az, hogy úgy volt, hogy az olimpia után visszavonulok a versenyzéstől - mondta.

\- Komolyan? - Yuri behajolt Viktor elé, hogy a szemébe tudjon nézni. A tekintetében olyan őszinte hitetlenkedés volt, hogy az már-már súrolta a komikus határát. Viktor nyelt egy nagyot.

\- Komolyan - bólintott. Nem bírta tovább állni Yuri pillantását, oldalra nézett. - És alig vártam.

Yuri halk hümmögéssel ült vissza a helyére.

\- Gondolom, aztán meggondoltad magad, amikor ott álltál a vancouveri jégen, nyakadban az arannyal, igaz?

Viktor ajkaira fanyar mosoly kúszott. Aranyos volt, ahogy Yuri magától megpróbálta kitölteni a még üres mezőket a történetben. Aranyos - és hihetetlenül naiv.

\- Nem, Yuri - rázta meg a fejét. Kicsúszott a hajából a fémcsat, amivel összefogta a ma különösen megzabolázhatatlan tincseit. Utána nyúlt, és gyors mozdulattal visszatűzte a helyére. - Tudod, ott is csak visszaszámoltam. A rövid és a kűr alatt is, minden másodpercet, ami még hátra volt. Alig vártam, hogy elteljenek, de végtelenül hosszúnak tűntek.

\- Akkor miért vagy most itt? - Yuri hangjában nem volt sem megvetés, sem felháborodás, csak őszintének tűnő kíváncsiság. - Ha akkor még alig vártad, hogy abbahagyd, miért gondoltad meg magad?

Viktor megkockáztatott egy pillantást a másik fiúra. Nem akarta neki elmesélni az egészet. Nem akart neki nyavalyogni. Persze, összefoglalhatná a választ egyetlen mondatban - _„gyűlölök korcsolyázni, de semmi máshoz nem értek, és meg kell élnem valamiből”_ -, de úgy érezte, Yurival szemben nem lenne tisztességes, ha ezt mondaná. Hiszen bizonyára szörnyen érezné magát attól, ha megtudná, hogy egy olyan ember előzte őt meg az olimpián, aki utálja a sportot, ami neki az életében a legnagyobb boldogságot jelenti, nem igaz?

\- Vagy… nem is a versenyzést akartad abbahagyni, nem igaz? - Igen, úgy tűnt Yuri valóban hajlamos a maga igazságaival kitölteni az űröket a történetekben. - Nem arról volt szó, hogy nem akartál versenyezni, hanem arról, hogy a régi edződdel nem akartál már együtt dolgozni, ugye? Csak… Viktor, korábban nem merted otthagyni őt?

Viktor bekapta a hüvelykujja hegyét, és rágcsálni kezdte rajta a körmöt. Most mégis mit mondhatna? Volt igazság abban, amit Yuri kikövetkeztetett, de mégis végtelen nagy butaság volt. Tény és való, korábban nem merte otthagyni Igor Konsztantyinovicsot, de nem is tudta volna, amíg nem volt nagykorú, és nem hozhatott saját döntéseket. Ráadásul az edző csak a jéghegy csúcsa volt, csak az egyik ember a sok közül, akik nap mint nap keserítették meg az életét. Nem csak őt, egész Szentpétervárt kellett elhagynia, vagy legalábbis sokakat abban a városban: a családját, a menedzserét, a klubjánál dolgozó segédedzőket, a sportorvost, a gyúrót, bizonyos szponzorokat… És tényleg nem akart versenyezni sem többé. Csakhogy - és ezt nem merte Yurinak beismerni -, nem volt más választása. Csak ezért volt itt.

\- Megkérdezhetem - köszörülte meg a torkát Yuri meglehetősen bizonytalanul -, hogy… miért pont ide jöttél?

Viktor felkapta a fejét. Nem erre a kérdésre számított, lélekben már egy egészen másikra volt felkészülve.

\- Azt hittem, azt fogod kérdezni, miért hagytam ott Szentpétervárt.

\- Miért, el szeretnéd mondani? - vonta fel a szemöldökét Yuri. Viktornak újra nyelnie kellett egy nagyot.

\- Nem, de… - Megvakarta a halántékát. - Azt hiszem, mindenki más azt kérdezte volna, nem?

\- Talán. - Yuri megigazította a szemüvegét, és egy pillanatra felnézett a közeli hídra, mielőtt újra Viktor felé fordult volna. Egy aprócska, szinte észrevehetetlen mosoly bujkált a szája szegletében. - Én viszont azt gondolom, hogy nem tartozik rám. Hacsak te nem akarod elmondani nekem. Ha szigorúan vesszük, az sem tartozik rám, hogy miért pont Detroitot, miért Celestinót és Jakovot választottad, de az az igazság, hogy szörnyen kíváncsi vagyok rá.

Viktor pislogott kettőt. Vagy hallucinált, vagy Yuri Katsuki tényleg annyira elpirult, hogy még a tarkója is egészen vörös lett. Visszafordult a folyó felé, és a szemközt álló kanadai város épületeire függesztette a tekintetét. Elhatározta magában, hogy amint hazaér, rákeres az interneten, hogy hogy hívják a települést.

\- Yuri? - szólalt meg hosszú percek, talán órák elteltével.

\- Hm? - Magán érezte a japán fiú tekintetét, de megállta, hogy ránézzen.

\- Legközelebb is jöjjünk el ide, jó? - mondta. - Tetszik ez a hely.

\- Jó.

Elmosolyodott, és igyekezett minden bátorságát összeszedni, hogy kimondja a következő mondatot.

\- És, ha már megkérdezted, miattad vagyok itt. Veled szeretnék edzeni.

\- Mert a riválisod vagyok? - kérdezte halkan Yuri. Viktor elfintorodott.

\- Nem - jelentette ki, ám többet nem volt hajlandó mondani, mert már így is túl sokat árult el. A maga részéről lezártnak tekintette a beszélgetést. Feltápászkodott a fűből, és leporolta a farmernadrágját, majd a kezét nyújtotta Yurinak, hogy felsegítse.


	10. Csodaszám

Csodagyerek. Így nevezték kiskorában. Viktor sosem értette, mi volt benne annyira nagy szám, amitől csodaszámba ment. Jó, volt érzéke a korcsolyázáshoz, és viszonylag könnyen tanult meg ugrani, legalábbis a duplákig nem volt különösebb gondja. Állítólag az alapokat tanár nélkül sajátította el, pusztán úgy, hogy a nála idősebbeket és ügyesebbeket figyelte - persze azokon az alapokon később bőven volt mit csiszolni -, és magától jött rá arra is, hogyan lehet flipet ugrani - előbb tudta a flipet, mint bármelyik más ugrást, ami állítólag elképesztő dolog volt. Ezért kellett korcsolyáznia. Jó volt benne.

Néha elgondolkodott rajta, hogy vajon tényleg élvezte-e az elején. Egyszerűen nem emlékezett semmire abból az időszakból, sem a vicces vagy aranyos történetekre, amiket a szülei meséltek a róla készült riportfilmekben és interjúkban, sem arra, hogyan próbálta utánozni a nagyobbakat, sem arra, mikor és hogyan fedezte őt fel Igor Konsztantyinovics - bárcsak ne tévedt volna akkor oda az edző! Talán túl fiatal volt még akkor. Vajon mások meddig tudtak visszaemlékezni? Mások tudták, mi történt három-négy, esetleg öt-hat éves korukban?

Viktor persze látott számtalan házi videót arról, hogyan tanulgatott korcsolyázni - többet egyik-másik orosz tévéadóban is leadtak a róla készült riportokban -, de ahogy nézte azt a kis folyton kócos hajú fiút, mindig úgy érezte, az nem lehetett ő, hiába hasonlított rá. Egy időben annyira idegennek érezte azt a kisgyereket, hogy egy egész filmbe illő történetet alkotott meg magában egy ikertestvérről, aki imádott és jól tudott korcsolyázni, majd egy tragikus balesetben meghalt, és kicserélték Viktorra - néhány évvel később pedig, amikor látott egy filmet, amiben embereket klónoztak, komolyan elgondolkodott azon, nem lehet-e ő is csak egy másolat, hiszen tényleg nem voltak emlékei azokról az első jégen töltött évekről. Persze, ahogy felnőtt, rájött, hogy erről szó sincs, egyszerűen csak nem volt túl jó az emlékezőtehetsége, hiszen a másnapra tervezett programokat is mindig fel kellett írnia a naptárába, nehogy megfeledkezzen róluk.

 _Csodagyerek._ Azt mondták róla, egy emberöltőben csak egy olyan születik, mint ő. Egészen kicsi korában megjósolták, olimpiát fog nyerni - Viktor utálta a gondolatot, hogy nem tévedtek -, és könnyedén kenterbe fogja verni a világ összes korcsolyázóját - na, ebben viszont már nagyot tévedtek. Nem ő volt a korosztályában az egyetlen csodagyerek, igaz, akkoriban ezt még nem tudta sem ő, sem a szülei. Akkor még nem ismerték Yuri Katsukit.

Yuriról, mint azt később, már tizenéves fejjel valamikor megtudta, ugyanazt mondogatták, mint róla: hogy csak egy ilyen korcsolyázó születik egy emberöltő alatt. Akkor hogy is volt ez? Valami hiba volt az elméletben...

Viktor egyszerre gyűlölte és imádta a tényt, hogy van egy másik, vele egyidős korcsolyázó is, akit csodagyereknek tituláltak. Igaz, hogy nem beszélgetett Yurival, igaz, hogy csak évente néhány versenyen futottak össze, de volt valami megnyugtató abban a tudatban, hogy létezik valaki, aki olyan, mint ő, vagy legalábbis nagyon hasonló hozzá. Mindig biztos volt benne, hogy Yurinak is ugyanaz a teher nyomja a vállát, mint neki, és ettől egy kicsit kevésbé érezte egyedül magát. Ugyanakkor a szülei és az edzője előszeretettel példálóztak a japán korcsolyázóval, ha elrontott valamit, vagy rosszul ment neki az edzés. Bezzeg Katsuki így, bezzeg Katsuki úgy - Viktor annyiszor hallotta riválisa nevét a felnőttek szájából, hogy már-már káromkodásként tekintett rá.

Az, ha az embernek van egy riválisa, ijesztő dolog. Viktor soha egy percre sem érezhette biztonságban magát. Mindig úgy kellett gondolkodnia, hogy Yuri ott van a nyomában, készen arra, hogy megelőzze őt - vagy már talán meg is előzte -, és ezért nem lazsálhat, a végsőkig kell hajtania magát, nehogy lemaradjon mögötte. A dolgot csak tovább bonyolította, hogy teljesen más korcsolyázók voltak: Viktor volt az atletikus alkat az óriási ugrásokkal, Yuri a muzikális a művészi programokkal. Voltak versenyek, ahol olyannyira fej-fej mellett haladtak, hogy a végső döntés mondhatni egyetlen bírón múlt, aki vagy egyikük, vagy másikuk stílusát kedvelte jobban, vagy annyin sem, csupán a véletlenen, hogy valamelyiküknek végül egy-két századdal magasabb összpontszám jöjjön ki. Viktor az ilyen versenyeken utált legjobban alulmaradni Yurival szemben - nem azért, mert igazságtalannak tartotta a döntést, hanem mert utána megkapta a magáét, amiért képtelen volt „csak egy kicsit jobban” odatenni magát.

Yurival szemben a „csak egy kicsit jobban” soha nem volt elég.

Viktor nem volt teljesen biztos benne, Yuri hogyan élte meg kettejük párharcát - igaz, az olimpia után mondott neki valami olyasmit, hogy miatta hajtott jobban az edzéseken -, de azt tudta, hogy ő is minimum vegyes érzelmekkel gondolt rá. Végtére is egy csodagyerekkel szemben annyi elvárás van… Egész életükben nyomta a teher a vállukat, és mindkettejüknek évekre előre elkönyveltek egy olyan győzelmet, amit végül csak egyikük szerezhetett meg. Senki sem értette ezt, nem volt más ezen az egész világon, aki ugyanabban a cipőben járt volna, mint ők. Az embereknek fogalmuk sem volt, milyen ijesztő dolog csodagyereknek lenni, és minden áldott percben egy másik csodagyerekhez mérni magukat.

A média persze imádta a dolgot. Attól a pillanattól kezdve, hogy az első Junior Grand Prix versenyüket mindössze egyetlen századpont különbséggel fejezték be - gyakorlatilag csak egy kerekítésen múlt, hogy Viktor nyert -, az újságírók előszeretettel lovagoltak azon a kérdésen, vajon melyikük a jobb. Mire a felnőtt mezőnybe léptek, már kész hőseposzt kerekítettek kettejük párharcából, ami az olimpiára kifejezetten nevetséges méreteket öltött. Viktor utálta. Yuri is biztos utálta. A média viszont nagyot profitált belőle - és a nemzetközi szövetség is, hiszen a médiacirkusznak köszönhetően a férfi egyéni műkorcsolyaversenyek nézettsége, főleg a világbajnokságé, hihetetlen mértékben megnőtt, az olimpiai kűrjükre pedig minden korábbinál többen voltak kíváncsiak. Állítólag - bár Viktor ezt csak a lapokban olvasta -, Japánban és Oroszországban az emberek még a munkát is abbahagyták, vagy épp kikeltek az ágyukból kora hajnalban, hogy megnézzék, hogyan korcsolyázik ő és Yuri Vancouverben. Állítólag - szintén a lapokban olvasta -, a japán miniszterelnök még egy fontos nemzetközi csúcstalálkozót is félbeszakított annyi időre, hogy élőben nézhesse meg Yuri kűrjét.

Az újságírók mindvégig olyan elképesztő körítéssel tálalták a rivalizálásukat, mintha az vérre ment volna, sőt, egyesek egyenesen politikai felhangot akartak adni neki, pedig Viktort például egyáltalán nem érdekelte a politika - őszintén szólva még a jelenlegi orosz elnök nevében sem volt biztos, pedig több alkalommal személyesen is találkozott vele -, arra pedig magasról tett, hogy a legnagyobb ellenfele milyen nemzetiségű - és valószínűleg Yuri is így lehetett a dologgal. A riportereknek köszönhetően bárki könnyedén azt képzelhette, hogy a két nagy rivális gyűlöli egymást, és legszívesebben elmetszenék egymás torkát a korcsolyájuk pengéjével, hiába nyilatkoztak mindig udvarias elismeréssel a másikról, hiába nem volt soha egyiküknek sem egyetlen sportszerűtlen megnyilvánulása sem a másik felé, leszámítva azt az évekkel ezelőtti bemelegítés közbeni ütközést, amiről viszont minden épeszű embernek _tudnia kellett volna_ , hogy véletlen baleset volt.

Az embereknek fogalmuk sem volt az igazságról. A legtöbbször ez volt a helyzet, és a Yurival való párharcára ez fokozottan igaz volt.

Most pedig itt álltak, a Detroit folyó partján, egymás vállát átkarolva, erőltetett mosollyal az arcukon, miközben a fotósok sűrűn villogtatták vakuikat, és ugyanazok az újságírók, akik eddig halálos ellenségekként állították be őket, most arról készültek cikkeket írni és tévériportokat készíteni, hogy milyen szép is az, ha két fiú, akik a sportpályán ellenfelek, a magánéletben barátok tudnak lenni.

Idegölő volt.

Viktor, miközben igyekezett a legszebb mosolyát az arcán tartani, és nem hunyorogni a fényképezőgépek villogásától - egyáltalán minek a sok vaku fényes nappal a szabadban?! -, nem tudott másra gondolni, csak a média kétszínűségére. Visszataszítónak találta. El sem tudta képzelni, miféle ember lehet az, aki újságírónak áll azért, hogy szenzációhajhász cikkeket írjon másokról, sokszor elferdítve az igazságot.

Utálta a médiát. Sőt, ha őszinte akart lenni, tartott tőlük, mert egyetlen félreérthető megjegyzést sem tehetett a jelenlétükben, minden szavára, minden gesztusára ügyelnie kellett, nehogy olyasmi miatt kerüljön a sportlapok címoldalára, ami árthatna a karrierjének. Utálta azt is, hogy rábeszélték erre a mai cirkuszra.

A fotózás a menedzsere ötlete volt. Pontosabban a _menedzserüké_ , hiszen Yuri is ugyanazzal az irodával állt szerződésben, mint ő - nyilván nem véletlenül ajánlotta be Viktort is oda Jakov. A fiú csak abban reménykedett, hogy nem arra akarják majd mostantól mindkettejük imidzsét építeni, hogy milyen szoros barátságban állnak egymással - annyit józan paraszti ésszel is ki tudott következtetni, hogy az ilyen történetek bizony jól eladhatóak. Persze nem arról volt szó, hogy ne akart volna Yuri barátja lenni - ó, dehogynem, nagyon is akart! -, de nem egy marketingtermékre, valódi barátságra vágyott, akkor is, ha igazából nem tudta, milyen az. Sőt, főleg azért, mert nem tudta.

Nem tudta nem észrevenni, hogy Yuri, amikor véget ért a fotózás, a kelleténél néhány másodperccel tovább tartotta a kezét a hátán. Viktor úgy érezte, a bőre egészen felforrósodik a másik fiú tenyere alatt. Egyszerre volt kellemetlen és megnyugtató érzés, és Viktor egy pillanatra óriási késztetést érzett, hogy megölelje Yurit - hogy ne csak a vállát karolja át barátilag, hanem _igazán_ megölelje, és a karjaiba bújjon -, ám ez a furcsa késztetés azonnal elmúlt, amikor a japán korcsolyázó végre ellépett tőle.

\- Ez egész jól sikerült - dünnyögte az orra alatt. Viktor, jobb híján, helyeslően bólintott egyet.

\- Igen.

Elhallgattak. Viktor biztos volt benne, hogy Yuri is ugyanolyan zavarban van, mint ő maga.

\- Kit vigyek haza? - kérdezte vidoran Celestino, megtörve a kettejük közötti kényelmetlen csendet. Mindketten megrázták a fejüket.

\- Én az orvoshoz megyek - húzta a száját Viktor.

Azt már nem tette hozzá, hogy retteg az előtte álló kezeléstől, és nem tudja, hogy fogja rávenni magát, hogy tényleg el is jusson a klinikára. A terápia, amit Dalia felvázolt neki, enyhén szólva is ijesztő volt, bár annak azért örült, hogy - legalábbis egyelőre -, műteni nem kellett a térdét. Nem arról volt szó, hogy ne hagyta volna ki szívesen akár az egész következő szezont, hogy lábadozással töltse, de tényleg _rettegett_ minden orvostól, orvosi kütyütől, a kórházaktól, a rendelőktől, de még a fehér köpenyektől is. Nem akarta, hogy felvágják a térdét, és darabokat pakoljanak ki belőle egy olyan fura alakú fémtányérba, amit a tévében látott egyszer, amikor véletlenül egy olyan csatornára kapcsolt, ahol épp egy népszerű orvosos sorozatot ismételtek.

\- Én pedig elkísérem Viktort - jelentette ki Yuri, mire az orosz korcsolyázó szemei elkerekedtek.

\- Tessék? - nézett rá hitetlenkedve.

\- Miért ne? - vont vállat Yuri, és ajkain szégyenlős kis mosoly jelent meg. - Mármint, izé, persze csak, ha nem bánod… Egyrészt úgysincs jobb dolgom, másrészt… Nos, az az igazság, hogy szeretnék több időt tölteni veled.

\- Velem? - ismételte el a szót Viktor úgy, mint aki nem biztos benne, mit is jelent pontosan. Ha Yuri mondjuk egy kávéra hívja meg, azon nem csodálkozott volna el ennyire, főleg nem azután, hogy alig pár nappal ezelőtt milyen hosszan beszélgettek ugyanezen a folyóparton, alig kétszáz méterre innen, de ez… Miért akarná őt bárki is elkísérni az orvoshoz, hacsak nem az edzője azért, hogy megbizonyosodjon róla, rendben zajlik a kezelése?

\- Persze csak, ha nem bánod - ismételte magát a fejét lehajtva a japán korcsolyázó, és Viktor meglepve vette észre, mennyire kivörösödött az arca. Ennyire meleg volt itt, a folyóparton, vagy ennyire zavarba jött?

Viktor pislogott hármat, lassan egymás után. Nem tudta eldönteni, Yuri azért akar vele menni, mert örömét lelte volna abban, ha látja, mennyire fájdalmas a kezelés, vagy azért, mert támogatni akarja, de amúgy sem tudott mit kezdeni az ilyen helyzetekkel. Ám, gondolta, ha a japán fiú barátkozni akar, akkor még talán logikus is, hogy el akarja kísérni az orvoshoz. A barátok ilyesmiket tettek egymásért, nem?

\- Jó. Persze - mondta végül halkan. Legalább odafelé tölthet még egy kis időt Yurival, bármi is legyen a japán fiú motivációja.

\- Elvigyelek titeket? - ajánlotta fel Celestino. - Jobb lenne, ha nem buszoznál vagy gyalogolnál, főleg hazafelé, a kezelés után.

\- Nincs olyan messze a klinika - vakargatta a könyökét Viktor zavartan -, és nem tudom, mennyi idő, míg végzek… Nem akarok gondot okozni.

Tényleg nem akart, de legfőképp azt nem akarta, hogy még több tanúja legyen a tortúrájának. Elég lesz, ha Yuri látja, mennyire megviseli a kezelés, nem igaz? Na meg, ha egészen őszinte akart lenni magához, alig várta, hogy újra kettesben lehessen a japán fiúval. Szeretett Yurival beszélgetni, akkor is, ha egyiküknek sem ment túl jól a dolog, és több időt töltöttek kínos csendben, mint beszéddel.

\- Majd hívunk taxit - szólalt meg most Yuri mosolyogva. - Igaz?

Viktor kissé bambán bólintott rá.

\- Jól van - sóhajtott Celestino -, ahogy gondoljátok. Mindenesetre vigyázz arra nagyon - mutatott Viktor térdére -, mert szükséged lesz rá a következő szezonban. És, ha már itt tartunk, bár még hivatalosan vakáción vagytok, akár le is ülhetünk holnap beszélni arról a következő szezonról. Ha már úgyis Detroitban vagytok, nekiállhatunk tervezgetni, azt nem lehet túl korán elkezdeni. Főleg veled akarok beszélni, Viktor. Már itt vagy egy ideje, de még nem igazán vázoltad nekünk, mit is vársz ettől az edzőváltástól.

Viktor gyomra görcsbe rándult az edző szavaitól. Szerette volna még kicsit halogatni, hogy a következő szezonra gondoljon - az csak valamiféle ködös, távoli dolog volt most az elméjében, és jó lett volna, ha egy darabig ez így is marad. Nem akart még konkrétumokról beszélni, csak élvezni, hogy életében először végre pihenhet kicsit. A korcsolyacipőjét még elő sem vette egyszer sem, mióta Detroitba jött, és ez a puszta tény elképesztő boldogsággal töltötte őt el. Jeget még csak a limonádéjában - pontosabban a citromos vízben, amit meleg napokon ivott -, sem akart volna mostanában látni.

Yuri azonban láthatóan nem osztotta a nézeteit: a japán korcsolyázó arca felderült, és lelkesen bólogatni kezdett.

\- Végre!

Viktor magára erőltetett egy udvarias mosolyt a savanyú fintor helyett, ami az arcára akart volna kúszni, és ő is bólintott - igaz, csak egyet, és igen aprót.

Már félúton jártak a legközelebbi buszmegálló felé, amikor Yuri lelkendezni kezdett:

\- Alig várom, hogy megint korcsolyázhassak! Utálom ezt a kényszerpihenőt, de legalább már beszélünk a következő szezonról! Annyira izgatott vagyok!

Viktor megint nem tudott mást tenni, mint elővenni azt az udvarias mosolyt. A világért sem ismerte volna be épp Yurinak, hogy ő a háta közepére sem kívánja a következő szezont, egyszerűen csak muszáj korcsolyáznia még néhány évig, mielőtt továbbléphetne.

\- Főleg most, hogy itt vagy - folytatta a japán fiú enyhe pírral az arcán, ami talán csak az izgatottságtól jelent meg rajta, talán azért, mert zavarba hozta a saját lelkesedése. - Tudod… valahogy a világbajnokság után minden olyan… zavaros lett - fejezte be most már jóval halkabban.

Viktor felvonta a szemöldökét. Fogalma sem volt, miről beszél Yuri, ám a japán fiú nem úgy nézett ki, mint aki noszogatás nélkül hajlandó lenne folytatni. Némi latolgatás után Viktor úgy döntött, talán nem lesz belőle baj, ha megpróbálja kihúzni belőle a félbehagyott gondolat másik felét.

\- Zavaros? - kérdezte óvatosan.

\- Az - bólintott egyet Yuri, és elrúgott egy kavicsot, ami a járdán az útjába került. - Az olimpián annyira egyértelműnek tűnt még, hogyan tovább, hogy kihagyom a következő szezont, pihenek végre egyet, azután pedig folytatom, de Torinóban összezavarodtam.

Viktor hümmögött egyet. Egy győztes vb összezavarta volna Yurit? Azt a Yurit, aki szeretett, sőt, _imádott_ korcsolyázni?

\- Nevetséges, igaz? De… Nem kéne ilyeneket mondanom neked azok után, hogy te... - motyogta a japán fiú, és megigazította a szemüveget az orrán. A mozdulat zavart, bizonytalan volt, olyannyira, hogy még Viktor is azonnal észrevette.

\- Hogy leszerepeltem azon a vb-n? - fejezte be a mondatot sóhajtva az orosz korcsolyázó, miközben arrébb söpört egy hajtincset, amit az enyhén lengedező szél az arcába fújt. Yuri zavarában meglehetősen hevesen kezdett el tiltakozni, de Viktor a szavába vágott. - Tényleg leszerepeltem, ne akard szépíteni!

Yuri úgy nézett ki, mint aki citromba harapott. Viktort elfogta tőle a lelkiismeret-furdalás.

\- Nézd, én… - kezdte, de meg kellett állnia, hogy átgondolja, hogyan is folytassa a mondatot. Nem volt biztos benne, hogy megfelelően szavakba tudja önteni, amit mondani akar, de úgy érezte, kénytelen lesz megpróbálni. Nem hagyhatta, hogy Yuri elkezdjen azon rágódni, hogy elrontott egy versenyt, ami őt legfeljebb csak azért érdekelte, mert leszidták otthon érte. - Hiba volt versenyeznem Torinóban, ez az igazság. A legkevésbé sem voltam formában, jobb lett volna, ha otthon maradok, és kipihenem inkább magam. - Vállat vont. Azt már nem tette hozzá, hogy nem önként állt rajthoz azon a vb-n. - Ezt én is tudom, és azzal is tisztában vagyok, hogy évek óta nem sikerült olyan rosszul egyetlen versenyem sem, mint az, de nincsenek miatta álmatlan éjszakáim.

Már nem voltak. Már nem kellett rágódnia semmin, hiszen itt volt, egy fél világra azoktól, akik éveken át dörgölték volna az orra alá azt az elrontott versenyt, miközben ők maguk voltak hibásak azért, amiért úgy alakult, ahogy, abban pedig valamiért teljesen biztos volt, hogy sem Jakov, sem Celestino nem fogja neki folyton felemlegetni azt a torinói fiaskót.

\- Én csak… - Yuri zavartan túrt bele a hajába, és nézett el az utca túloldalára, nyilvánvalóan azért, hogy elkerülje Viktor pillantását. - Rossz érzés volt, hogy nem sikerült neked az a verseny. Mindig ott állsz mellettem a dobogón, minden világbajnokságon, minden Grand Prix döntőn… Hülyén hangzik, ha azt mondom, szörnyű volt úgy átvenni azt az érmet, hogy te nem nyertél egyet?

Igen, kicsit - na jó, nagyon -, hülyén hangzott, de Viktor csak megvonta a vállát, és újra magára erőltette az udvarias mosolyt. Azután szöget ütött valami a fejében.

\- Várj csak! - Anélkül kapott Yuri válla után, hogy átgondolta volna, mit is csinál. A japán fiú döbbenten pislogott fel rá. - De ugye nem… nem miattam…? Nem azért zavarodtál össze, mert nekem nem sikerült az a verseny?!

\- Öhm… Nem - motyogta Yuri. Viktor most döbbent csak rá, milyen erővel ragadta meg szegény fiú vállát. Úgy engedte el, mintha megégette volna. - Illetve… Talán egy kicsit annak is köze volt hozzá. Mert, tudod, az járt a fejemben, hogy miért kell még versenyeznem. Megnyertem már mindent az olimpiai aranyon kívül, nincs több érem, ami hiányozna a vitrinemből, csak az. A következő olimpia pedig négy év múlva lesz, és az szörnyen hosszú idő. Ki tudja, tudok-e még akkor négyfordulatosokat ugrani? Mi lesz, ha abban a négy évben megsérülök, és utána egyáltalán nem is korcsolyázhatok majd? És hány nálam fiatalabb srác kerül fel addigra a felnőtt mezőnybe, aki sokkal jobb ugró nálam? Ráadásul, ha igaz a pletyka, meg fogják növelni a kvadrák pontértékét is, akkor pedig máris hátrányba kerülök veled szemben, és nyilván mindenki elkezd majd egyre több négyest beépíteni a programjába, és én… - Yuri megállt, szorosan becsukta a szemét, és megrázta a fejét. - Ne haragudj, kezdek összefüggéstelenül hablatyolni!

Viktor hümmögött egyet. Ha Yuri összefüggéstelenül is beszélt, neki nem tűnt annak, legalábbis pontosan értette, mire akar kilyukadni a másik fiú.

\- Nem szeretek versenyezni, ez az igazság - mondta Yuri, és sóhajtott egy nagyot. - Nem, ez így nem igaz. Nyerni szeretek, nagyon is szeretek, de borzasztóan rossz vesztes vagyok, tudod? Az idegeimnek pedig nem valók a versenyek. Túl sokszor vesztem el az önbizalmamat, és amikor ott kell állnom több száz, több ezer néző előtt, és arra gondolok, hogy mások sokkal jobbakat ugranak nálam, vagy szebbek a forgásaik, vagy jobb előadók, olyankor általában hibázni is szoktam… Viszont korcsolyázni imádok. Azt nem adnám fel semmi kedvéért. És, szóval… A vb után az járt a fejemben, hogy korcsolyázni lehet versenyzés nélkül is. Akkor nem lenne annyi stressz, nem kéne folyton a pontszámokkal és a szabályokkal törődnöm, megfelelnem mindenféle elvárásoknak, egyszerűen csak csinálhatnám a jégen azt, ami jól esik, kötöttségek nélkül, és… Megint kezdek összevissza beszélni, igaz? - nézett fel Viktorra.

\- Nem - rázta meg a fejét az orosz fiú. - Azt hiszem, értelek, csak… Mi közöm van nekem ehhez?

\- Nos… Hát… - Yuri zavartan kezdett el az ujjaival játszadozni. Pontosan úgy nézett ki, mint aki szeretne jó mélyen a föld alá süllyedni. - Mondtam, hogy hiányoztál nekem a dobogóról, igaz?

Viktor bólintott egyet, és vetett egy biztató pillantást a másik felé, hátha ezzel ráveheti, hogy végre kibökje a dolgot, ám Yuri jobban el volt foglalva a körme alatti képzeletbeli piszokkal, azt piszkálgatta, és fel sem nézett.

\- Mindig, amikor abba akartam hagyni, vagy amikor úgy éreztem, feladom, nem tudom ezt vagy azt megtanulni, akkor… - Yuri hangja egészen elhalkult. Viktornak igencsak hegyeznie kellett a fülét, hogy a forgalom zajában hallja, mit mond. - Mindig rád gondoltam. Mindig… Nem tudom ezt máshogy mondani… Azt hiszem, mindig te voltál az, még ha nem is tudtál róla, akibe megpróbáltam belekapaszkodni. Mindig motiváltál, pusztán azzal, hogy léteztél, Torinóban pedig… ott rájöttem, nem is akarnék korcsolyázni, ha te nem lennél. Ez pedig… - A japán fiú keserűen felnevetett, és beletúrt a hajába. - Szánalmas. Sőt, talán őrültség is. Miféle korcsolyázó vagyok, ha csak akkor látom az értelmét az edzéseknek és a versenyeknek, ha a közeledbe kerülhetek?

Viktor olyan döbbenten bámult Yurira, hogy ha a japán fiú nem néz fel és rántja őt félre, akkor nekiment volna egy lámpaoszlopnak.


End file.
